For The First Time
by Anjie
Summary: In a world where muggle-born women are bought as slaves for the pleasure of wizards, Hermione did not have much to look forward to. That is until Prince Harry came along. AU fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. CH 1: Life As We Know It

Summary: In a world where muggle-born women are bought as slaves for the pleasure of wizards, Hermione did not have much to look forward to. That is until Prince Harry came along. AU fic.

**Author's Note:** First off, it feels great to be back! Oh, how I have missed you all! I have had this story lying around for months now, but I haven't gotten around to posting it. So feedback will be much appreciated as inspiration for me to keep going.

This story will take place during a distant time in the past where magic does exist. For the most part, the story will be in Hermione's POV but it will also be in Harry's POV from time to time. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always, HP belongs to the fabulous mind of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for awhile. =]

* * *

**CH. 1-Life As We Know It**

"You know Hermione you should at least try to look more presentable. How will you ever be chosen if you do not display your attributes to the wizards?" a girl named Cho said to me.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her antics. "I have absolutely no desire to be chosen only to be a slave to service wizards whenever they please. I may be a muggle-born, but I am still a human being who deserves to be treated with human dignity," I asserted up at her from my place on the floor.

"Well, you do have one thing right. You are muggle-born and you need to accept that your position in wizard society will never change. It has been this way for decades. You can't change what is meant be," Cho answered before flipping her long black hair behind her and walking away.

I sighed and placed my book to the side. I was 17 years of age, and in the magical world it was the coming of age. It was a time for parents to marry off their young to suitable mates. But for muggle-borns it was a time of pure agony. For in wizard society, muggle-borns had no rights, especially the women. They were meant to be the slaves of wizards to service them sexually and any other way that was seen fit. Wizards were allowed to claim a slave to fulfill their every need until a proper spouse was chosen. It was seen as a sign of weakness and impropriety for a wizard not to have a slave at the coming of age. It has been done this way for over a century and nothing has ever changed.

Muggle-born women were treated as the lowest of the low. Animals were only seen as secondary. They were not allowed to learn magic or go to magic school. If one were caught using magic with a wand, they would be hung at daybreak at the town's centre. The only hope for a muggle-born woman was to be purchased by a young wealthy wizard to service them until they were no longer deemed useful. Only then could you be free. Free to live your life in poverty and destruction.

Rolling my shoulders back to relieve the tension, I went back to reading my book. Turning the book open, I looked down at my bookmark. Grasping the bookmark in my hands, I traced my fingers lightly over the image. It was actually a painted portrait of my parents and I. I felt hot tears roll down my cheek as I remembered the times I had spent with them. I had been taken away from them at age 11. That is the age when muggle-borns show signs of their magic core and the Department of Magic becomes alerted. The child is removed immediately from the home and placed into the hands of slave owners who train and provide them with shelter until they become of age.

I have never seen my parents since that day, as it was forbidden for us to leave the charge of the slave owners. I missed them dearly and I always wondered how they were doing. Did they miss me? Did they ever produce another child? Did I have siblings? I would never know the answer to any of these questions and it created a pain deep in my heart.

"Stand up pretty, we have a potential suitor!" Elise, my slave owner, announced ringing a bell to get our attentions.

I closed my book once again and remained seated. Elise walked over to me and rolled her eyes at me. "Hermione don't embarrass me again. Why must you engage in this insufferable behaviour? You know your position in life. Do you really want to be banished?" She asked me with a raise of her eyebrow.

I did not respond and she moved on down the line muttering to herself. If muggle-born women were not chosen by their 17th birthday, they were banished from the town to live a life among the other outland dwellers. Personally, I did not find anything wrong with that scenario. Anything was better than becoming a mindless servant.

"Oooh, he is an attractive suitor! And I heard that he's a prince!" Cho gushed to the other hopeful slaves waiting in line to be chosen.

I glanced in the young man's direction that had recently become the topic of discussion. He was tall with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes. He was standing by the royal carriage currently speaking in hushed tones with what appeared to be his father figure. I listened in as they walked closer to the line.

"Godfather, I do not want to do this," the young man pleaded.

"Harry, how many times must we go over this? I don't want to speak of this matter anymore. You will choose your servant or I will choose her for you. Do you understand young man?" his godfather asserted, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir," He replied dejectedly, moving away from his position at the carriage.

"I will speak with the slave owner and I will come see what you have decided on in a few moments time," the man spoke before walking towards Elise.

The young man named Harry shuffled his feet for a bit before walking over in our direction. Immediately all of the girls stood straighter, making sure their breasts could be seen spilling out slightly from their dresses. I shook my head in amusement deciding to go back to my book.

"What is your given name?" Harry asked a girl.

I glanced up from my book to see him speaking with Cho. I smirked in amusement. Of course he would choose her. She was definitely a sight to see with long silky black hair, almond shaped eyes, and a bright inviting smile. For as long as we have known each other growing up, the boys of the town had been taken with her and she always used that to her advantage. They could not wait until the day she would turn of age, and that time was now.

"Cho," She answered pleasantly.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," He responded politely with a handsome smile.

I snorted aloud at their banter before I could stop myself. I quickly dived back into my book trying to disappear. I heard feet shuffling towards me and I felt my heart start to race.

"You don't stand in the presence of royalty? Interesting," His voice said above me.

I pretended to ignore him, focusing on the pages of my book. I felt my book being released from my hands and I looked up in shock and anger. The moment his green eyes connected with mine, I felt my body shiver.

"'Quantum Mechanics and the Astrology of Force'," He read aloud with the book in his hands. "Sounds dreadful to me. I never did understand quantum physics. You must be fairly intelligent. What is your given name?"

"May I have my book back?" I asked, reaching my hand out impatiently.

"Ah, so she does speak. But you didn't answer my previous question. I will make you a trade. Your given name for the book," He said with a smirk adorning his features.

"Hermione," I spoke softly grabbing the book from his hands.

"That's beautiful. Shakespeare right?" He asked me in affirmation.

"Yes," I answered with a nod.

"I'm Harry, Prince of House Black, but I prefer just Harry. How long have you been here?" He asked. I gave him a look. "Of course, silly of me. I mean obviously since you were at least 11. I guess what I meant was, why are you still here? Why haven't you been chosen as a servant?"

"I have no desire to be used as cattle for the pleasure of a wizard. I do not wish to ever be chosen," I asserted.

He raised his eyebrows in a look of shock. "You would rather be banished to live with the dwellers?" He asked in bewilderment.

"What I want is freedom and if that's the only way I will receive it, then it suits me just fine."

"You are definitely something else. And what if you are chosen? What if you are chosen by someone who treats you with respect and honour?"

"I would laugh and say that person simply does not exist."

He smiled at me with that smile of his that I was beginning to enjoy before his godfather called him.

"Harry, have you found a suitable servant?" the man asked, looking between his godson and me curiously.

"Um, yes I have," He answered shuffling his feet again, which I noticed he seemed to do a lot.

"Who is it?"

I was fully prepared for Harry to choose Cho, I mean who wouldn't? That's why it came as a complete shock to me when he said—

"I chose her. Hermione," He announced looking at me.

* * *

_In the palace of Black—_

The royal carriage we were in stopped in front of a large estate, or palace I should say. The doors opened and servants quickly stood in place to attend to Prince Harry and King Black as I had come to know. King Black got out first, followed by his godson. I nervously made my way out of the carriage and as I was about to take my first step on the ground, I saw a hand reach out in front of me. I looked down in surprise to see Harry's hand reaching forward to help me out. I blushed slightly before taking his in mine and placed both feet on the ground. King Black gave him a disapproving look and I quickly looked down at the ground. Great, it was my first day here and I was already creating trouble. I could practically hear Elise in my head yelling at me to act in a manner proper to my station. To be fair, he had been the one to reach out for me…

I followed behind the men as they made their way into the palace. Servants bowed in respect as we passed. I tried not to make any noises at the sight before me. It was huge! There had to be at least 20 rooms in this place. Expensive crystal could be seen hanging from the chandeliers and the floor sparkled as if it had just been waxed down. Everything about this place screamed wealth and I felt extremely uncomfortable being here.

"Harry, be sure to show Hermione where she will be sleeping and take her to Ms. LeFont for her scheduled duties when you are finished," King Black told his godson.

Harry nodded before his godfather took his leave. I swallowed deeply. I had an idea what my duties would be and I felt my heart race at the thought. I wished Cho had been chosen instead. I was not prepared for this.

"Follow me," Harry said, distracting me from current thoughts. I walked behind him up the long staircase until we reached the top landing. He walked on down towards the right and I continued to follow, taking in the sights. I couldn't help but gasp as we passed by a room that could only be described as the greatest place alive.

He turned to look at me at the sound. He watched where my eyes were looking and glanced into the room as well. He smiled smugly as he turned back to me.

"That would be House Black's extensive library. Currently, there are well over 10,000 books in our collection," He said answering my thoughts.

"10-10,000?" I stuttered to get out.

"Yes, come on," He replied before continuing the walk down the hallway.

I wanted to just stay in the library and look at the books. I only had a few warn books in my possession. I have never seen so many books in my life! I sighed and followed him reluctantly. I forced myself to try and start acting more like the servant that I was.

He stopped in front of a large wooden door and pushed it open. It had to be the biggest room I had ever seen in my life. My small childhood home could fit nicely into this room with no problem. Red and gold satin sheets dressed the large bed that looked like it could fit at least 10 people comfortably. Walking further into the room I noticed a balcony that overlooked the gardens.

"This is incredible," I spoke before I could stop myself.

"Yes, it is nice I guess. I just call it my bedchambre though," He answered with a smile.

"And where are my sleeping quarters to be Master Black?" I asked, using the title of respect Elise had drove into our heads we were to use when we became official slaves.

"Ugh, please just call me Harry. Master Black is my godfather and even he detests the title in private settings," He said looking at me.

I held my gaze down and nodded my head. I saw him walk closer to me out of the corner of my eye. He lifted my chin and I looked into his powerful green eyes.

"Why do you act this way? You were sure to put me in my place before my godfather purchased you. What has changed?"

"Everything. I am a slave now and I must act the part or forever be departed from this earth."

"I liked the fire I saw burning beneath those chocolate brown eyes. You may have been bought as a slave, but I will never think of you that way. I believe that people have the right to have their own life. Including muggle-borns. I will make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you. You have my word Hermione. Now please just be yourself again," He said searching deep into my eyes.

"Alright then," I answered with a slight smile.

"That's more like it. As for your sleeping arrangements, as my personal "servant" you are supposed to reside in the same room as me. To service whatever needs I may have," He spoke awkwardly, shifting his feet again.

"Oh," I whispered out. Elise did say that as a slave, the Master could choose whether the slave were to sleep in their chambres or in the servant quarters. I had prayed for the latter.

"Unfortunately, I cannot change this. It would look improper otherwise. Apologies," Harry said with genuine regret.

"It's understandable. Appearances are everything in your station."

"I will take you to Ms. LeFont now. She is in charge of the daily household. She can be stern, but once you get on her good side, she is very pleasant."

* * *

Ms. LeFont was a plump woman with dark brown eyes and hair tied in a tight bun. She wore a severe expression on her face that reminded me of a strict schoolteacher. She sized me up with her eyes, walking around me in a full circle. To say I felt uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"Most interesting that Master Potter purchased you above all others," Ms. LeFont said with a shake of her head.

"Master Potter?" I asked in confusion.

"Potter is Prince Harry's given family name. His godfather has raised him since age 1 after his parents' passing," She answered.

"Oh," I muttered feeling pity towards him.

"Now, do you know of your required duties or must I state them for you?"

"Am I not to just serve Master Potter?"

"You are to service his every need and every desire. You are not just a simple servant to wait on him. Yes, if he would like for you to run his errands you are to do them and of course you have duties of household. You will report to me everyday for given chores, but Master Potter's demands must always take precedence. Most importantly, if he has desires of a more sexual nature it is your duty to pleasure him in every way he demands."

I swallowed slowly and looked at her expressionless face. She raised her eyebrow at me before speaking again.

"Is your maidenhood still intact?"

"Yes," I spoke softly.

She shook her head at me in slight amazement. "How are you to service his needs when you have never been bedded? Did Master Black know of this when he allowed Master Potter to purchase you?"

"I-I don't think so."

"I will have to speak with him on this matter. It should not be taken lightly."

"When the time comes, I will do what is required of me."

"That may not come to pass given the situation. Master Black will decide if you are to remain as slave or not."

* * *

Ms. LeFont, Master Black, Harry, and I all stood in the main living room later that day to discuss my predicament as I like to call it. I was always proud of the fact that I had my virginity intact. I thought that engaging in such acts should only be done when one was in love. Cho and the other muggle-borns I grew up with had thought it was silly for me to hold onto such thoughts, thinking that I was just being a prude.

"What appears to be the problem Ms. LeFont?" King Black asked.

"It seems that the slave you purchased is pure. As such, I do not think that she possesses all of the experience required to service all of Master Potter's needs until he weds," Ms. LeFont responded, looking at me and then back at him.

"I assumed she would have been touched already. It did not even cross my mind to ask the owner about the matter."

"It is most peculiar. You are most assuredly not at fault Master Black. What course of action do you wish to take?"

"Well, I could send her back and ask the owner to send another that is without maidenhood in her place. Unless you have no problem with the current situation Harry?"

"I do not. It makes no difference to me whether Hermione is a virgin or not. I am not going to have desires that need to be serviced by anyone," Harry asserted, looking at his godfather.

"Harry, of course you will. She will be your slave until you have chosen a suitable wife."

"I am not going to take her maidenhood away to satisfy whatever needs I may have."

"I will not speak to you about this again Harry. You will do as I say. You will not dishonour this house."

I looked at Harry. He looked angrier than I have ever seen before. He had his fist bawled at his sides and his green eyes looked menacing. I did not want to get him into trouble because of me. He caught me staring at him and looked back at me. I saw his face soften up a bit before he settled his eyes back at King Black. He shook his head before departing towards the staircase.

"Thank you for letting me know about the matter Ms. LeFont. You are excused," Master Black said as Ms. LeFont bowed and took her leave.

I turned to walk out with her as well before he called me back. "Wait a moment Hermione." I stopped my movement and awaited his orders. "My godson is incredibly stubborn, just as his father was. When the time comes, you may have to initiate the actual act. As a servant to this house, you will do what is required of you or you will be replaced. Do you understand?"

I nodded once before he allowed me to leave. Did he just give me permission to force myself upon his godson?

* * *

I walked into Harry's bedroom chamber and saw that he was already dressed for bed in a lightweight shirt and long trousers. He stared at me for a moment before moving to toss some of the bed covers down on his mattress. I made my way towards the floor at the foot of the bed and prepared to lie down.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I am going to retire if that is alright with you," I replied looking at him strangely.

"Yes, but why are you moving to sleep on the cold floor? You can share the bed with me. It's more than enough room. You have my word that I will not lay a hand upon you," He asserted, patting the other side of the bed for me.

My heart pounded a little faster in my chest at the thought of knowing that I would be sharing a bed with a man for the first time. Let alone a Prince for that matter. I moved nervously towards the other side of the bed and waited for him to get in first before I followed suit. He lifted the covers back over both of us before blowing out at the candles. There was something that was bothering me that I needed an answer for.

"Master Potter, I mean Harry," I called out to him in the night.

"Yes?" He answered shifting in the bed to face me.

"Why did you not let me be replaced for someone who was more experienced?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Is it odd if I said that I did not want to let you go knowing that another could purchase you instead?" He responded softly.

"No," I whispered back with a small smile coming to my face before I turned over and peacefully closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that Sirius may seem like a jerk in this fic, but I would like to assure you all that he most definitely is not. This society is all about keeping up with appearances. You will see his demeanor start to change for the better throughout the story. Please let me know what you think so that I will know whether to continue on with the story or not. Much appreciated!


	2. CH 2: Adjusting to the Changes

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am happy to know that most of you are enjoying the concept of the story. I meant to say this in this first chapter, but this story is actually inspired by a fic from the Buffyverse that I absolutely used to love called "Slave4U" by Tango. It was brilliantly written, however, it was never completed which annoyed me like no other. It had so much potential and it inspired me to write a kind of HP spin off in my own perspective but in reverse (you will understand if you read the fic).

Special Shout Outs: _Albrkic_ - Kudos for catching the story's inspiration. Nice one! _Pawsrule_ - Major shout out for returning back to review/read my latest story. I absolutely LOVE to see faithful reviewers/readers return. Not only does it make me happy, it totally makes writing fanfiction worth it! _Nym13_ - Your review was lovely to read and it has been a pleasure corresponding back and forth with you. :)

_Current Listening Music – "Through the Glass" by Atlas Genius._

Happy Game of Thrones Premier Night! Now moving on with the story…

* * *

**CH. 2 –Adjusting to the Changes**

"Hermione, Hermione…" I kept hearing my name repeated over and over again. I moaned and snuggled deeper into the sheets trying to make the noise go away. This was honestly the best sleep I have ever had and nothing was going to take me away from it.

"Hermione, come on its time to get up…" the voice spoke again with a gentle shake to my shoulders. I sighed in irritation as I reluctantly open my eyes to a deep sea of green. Almost immediately, my heart starts to race as I begin to take in the surroundings. I was no longer with Elise and the other muggle-borns in our cramped quarters; I was in bed with the Prince of House Black sharing a mattress fit for a small family.

"I am sorry to wake you up, but its day break and I am sure Ms. LeFont would be non too pleased for you not to report for duty on your first day," Harry said to me with a look of regret on his face.

"You are right Master Potter, apologies. I will get ready promptly," I stated, throwing the sheets back from my body and moving to get out of the bed. Before I could place my feet upon the ground, I felt a tug on my hand. I turned my head back around to face the source of the movement.

"No Master, I am just Harry remember?" He responded with a small smile forming on his face. I nodded reluctantly, still unnerved by the relaxed mannerism. He moved his hand away from mine and reached out to touch my bushy untamed hair. I looked at him with a peculiar expression as he moved his fingers through my mane. "Apologies if I making you feel uncomfortable, but I just had to touch your hair. It is golden in the daylight, did you know that?" He asked me quietly.

I shook my head no, not trusting my voice to do the talking. Suddenly, a light tapping noise could be heard against the door of the bedchambre. Harry dropped his hand away from my hair halfheartedly and turned facing the door.

"Yes?" He called out in an irritated tone.

"Master Potter, Master Black wishes for you to break your fast quickly and then meet him in the downstairs study. You have a visitor," a feminine voice responded from behind the door.

"Tell my godfather that I will be along shortly," He stated before moving to get out of bed. "A wardrobe has been set up for you along side mine with suitable clothing. Please let me or a servant know if you are need of anything else."

"Thank you, I am sure it will be fine," I replied. He nodded once before disappearing into another room to go prepare for the day I presume.

I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. I could not help myself as my jaw dropped of its own accord. There were more elegant dresses than I had ever seen in my entire existence, and all of them were mine. It made sense to have all of this clothing, after all, I am now a servant meant to please and attract my owner. Oh if only my parents could see their sweet little bookworm now. I took a deep breath trying to collect myself. I would not allow the hot tears that were threatening to spill surface. I moved to pick out a dress and face the day ahead of me.

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

As I walked solemnly from the dinning hall, I started to think about my life. From the common outsider, my life would appear to be quite brilliant. I am Prince to House Black and the only remaining heir of House Potter. My fortunes rivaled even the wealthiest wizards in the world. I am among the top of my class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I supposedly ended the life of one of the most evil wizards of all time at the tender age of one. Yes, from the outside my life looked pretty much perfect.

From the inside however, life was not so great. Becoming the last remaining heir of House Potter left me parentless. With every passing day, I cannot help but think that it is my fault that Lily and James Potter are no longer in this world. They sacrificed themselves in order for me to live mine and that just did not sit right with me. As their best friend, Sirius took me in and raised me as his own. He was a great leader and an exceptional godfather, but he was always for the lack of a better term, so serious. Remus Lupin, my other father figure, claims that Sirius was the most humorous person that he has ever met. Apparently, back in school Sirius was always getting into trouble for his trickery and mischievous behaviour. Sometimes I wonder if Remus and I are discussing the same person.

Aside from being an orphan, that dark wizard that I had supposedly destroyed is not so dead after all as I discovered from my time at Hogwarts. Every year at that school since I have been attending at age 12 has been a disaster. I have been attacked by trolls, other dark wizards, a three-headed dog, a giant serpent, and too many other terrible things to name. All of this was because of the completely mad dark wizard Lord Voldermort. I made a vow to myself that I was never going to return to that bloody school ever again. I much rather spend my time getting to know Hermione…

"Harry, come inside please. We have much to discuss," Sirius called out from his seat in the study, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded towards him and walked further into the room only to come face to face with a woman dressed in proper wizard dress robes. I narrowed my eyes and turned around to walk back to the grand staircase.

"Harry James Potter that is no way to treat a guest. Get back here immediately!" Sirius yelled at me in anger.

I had already reached the edge of the staircase before I turned back around again facing both Sirius and my "visitor".

"If Professor McGonagall is here, she is only here for one reason and the answer is no. It serves me no purpose to sit here and have a pretend civilised conversation about it," I returned in annoyance, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Mr. Potter, I understand your qualms, but I would appreciate just a moment of your time if you please," She said coming forth out of the study behind my godfather.

I sighed out loud, but moved my hands indicating that she had my attention.

"I know that these past years at Hogwarts may not have been the most pleasant of experiences—_I snorted at the statement, earning a stern glare from Sirius_—but as Headmistress I am urging your return."

"Why, so Lord Voldemort can finish off the job he started?"

"Harry!"

"Mr. Potter, I have every confidence with the new wards we have placed around the school that Hogwarts will be impenetrable."

"Tell that to Professor Dumbledore. Oh wait, you can't because one of Voldemort's followers, one of _your _teachers, _killed _him!" I said in anger.

For the first time, Sirius and Professor McGonagall remained quiet. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's death had greatly affected the wizarding community in insurmountable ways. For many decades, he had been considered the only savior that our world had left. To me, he had been one of the greatest mentors and human beings that I had ever known.

"Apologies, it is just that I do not believe that Hogwarts will ever be safe again."

"Many of the students' parents refuse to allow their children to attend next school term and the Department of Magic is putting pressure on the faculty to force its closure. I believe that with you present Mr. Potter, the parents' decision to remove their children will be remedied."

"Perhaps Hogwarts closing would be the most prudent course of action for everyone's safety. If Voldemort wants to kill me, I'd rather him do it on my terms and not be attacked in bed at school."

"You are not going to die Harry. Not whilst I am alive," Sirius interjected with fire burning in his eyes.

"Perhaps it is best if we return to this matter at a later date. King Sirius, your hospitality has been much appreciated. May I please stop by your library before I am to depart?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Your presence is always welcomed at House Black, the library and the estate is yours for all welcomed guest," Sirius replied with a warm smile on his face.

"Gratitude," She said before turning her eyes to me and walking up the grand staircase.

Sirius motioned me over to the chair in the study. I followed his gesture and took a seat. He sighed before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Your misgivings about returning to Hogwarts do not fall upon deaf ears. If it were my decision to make for you, I would not allow you to return next term. However, you are now of age and the decision is yours alone," He said.

"Well if you agree with my decision, why did you give Professor McGonagall an audience?" I replied in confusion.

"You needed to hear the other side of the matter. Also, I do not want to hear you speak of Lord Voldemort killing you so nonchalantly ever again do you understand me?"

"It is inevitable Sirius. The prophecy says, 'neither can live while the other survives' –"

"Harry, enough. Now there are matters of household we must discuss…"

I sighed, discussing matters of household was the last topic I wanted to talk about at the moment. However, I can imagine as a godfather that it would be easier to discuss than my impending demise. As the ever-dutiful Prince of House Black, I shoved down my emotions and put my mind on the task at hand.

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

The duties of household for a servant to a wizard I learned were fairly simple. Report to Ms. LeFont at first light of day, lessons on etiquette, lessons on horseback riding, lessons on wizarding world culture (without learning magic of course), and above all else remain available for any needs that Master Potter may have. Harry's needs take precedence over any required daily duties. I was actually looking forward to the lessons on wizarding world culture the most. That was until I discovered what these wizarding lessons entailed.

"The most popular sport in the wizarding world is Qudditch. Each side has two beaters, three chasers, one keeper, and one seeker…."

"There is constant rivalry for the category of most attractive wizard…Draco Malfoy of House Malfoy and Master Potter are usually the top picks…"

"Rita Skeeter is a phenomenal journalist for the Daily Prophet, her love horoscopes are simply divine…"

Lessons on wizarding world culture should be revised to lessons on wizarding gossip. If I was going to learn anything useful about magic it was going to have to come from the Black's library. I had been dying to visit the room since I first arrived here and I was determined to browse as many books in that collection as humanly possible.

"…and here is the Black's library collection. There are currently 10,500 books in possession. New inventory is brought in every two moons. On the far left side are books on spells and magicks, which comprises more than half of the whole collection. As a muggle-born you are restricted from exploring that section, and access to the library must be approved by either Master Potter or Master Black in advance," my tour guide Catherine advised me. She had to be one of the most irritating people I had ever met. Ms. LeFont put her second in command in charge of my lessons, and from the moment that Catherine started to speak, I could tell that we would not get along. So far, the best part of our lessons had been learning about the library. Catherine, it seemed, was quite taken with Draco Malfoy who was the constant rival of Harry, as she loved to tell me at every opportunity. Rita Skeeter was her favourite journalist for the Daily Prophet. She took our wizarding world culture lessons very seriously.

"Catherine, its past midday. Were you not supposed to be meeting with Ms. LeFont to discuss dinner plans?" I asked interrupting our tour.

"Oh yes, you are quite right Hermione! We shall continue our lessons tomorrow. Come along, I will make sure you are led properly to Master Potter's chambres," She responded attempting to guide me from the library.

"No, you do not have to do that. I would not want you to have to delay your meeting," I responded, desperately trying to remain in the library.

"Well that would be lovely. I really must depart. Until tomorrow!" She said quickly leaving the library in search of Ms. LeFont.

Catherine, it would appear was not very clever. Unfortunately for her, I was known highly for my cleverness and intellect. I smirked before running over swiftly to the books on spells and magicks. I glanced behind me to make sure no one was looking before I picked up a book on transfiguration. Of the books on magicks that I was able to smuggle throughout the years, transfiguration was by far my favourite subject. My plan was to just hide the text under my dress and walk back to Harry's chambre to hide it. However, my intellect was also my downfall at times. My one sneak peek at the first chapter turned into me reading fifteen.

"Who are you?" a stern feminine voice interrupted me from my reading.

I looked up from my book, practically dropping it to the floor. She wore dark wizard dress robes and a serious expression on her face. This was going to end badly.

"Hermione, M-Master Potter's new servant," I responded, biting the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Muggle-born I presume?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. I nodded my head in agreement. "And what would Master Potter's muggle-born servant be doing in the section on spells and magicks?" She asked suspiciously.

"I-I was just returning the book Master Potter asked of me," I responded desperately trying to sound calm.

"A book on transfiguration? Unlikely, you see Mr. Potter absolutely hated the subject. I have first hand knowledge on the fact seeing as he is one of my students," She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," I muttered softly under my breath.

"How do you know my name?" She asked with a frown adorning her face.

"You've written several books on the subject, a few were best sellers. You are one of the best conjurers the wizarding community has ever seen. Not to mention the fact that you are the first female Headmistress ever to be elected at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I responded looking her in the eyes. There was no point hiding my knowledge, Professor McGonagall was far from a fool.

"Impressive. However, you are aware that practising or learning magic as a muggle-born is an offence punishable by death?" She questions. I nodded solemnly looking at the book in my hands. "I will have no choice but to inform Mr. Potter of your offence. Please wait here while I discuss the matter with Mr. Potter," She tells me before she walks out of the library.

I let out a deep breath that I did not know that I had been holding all this time. I was going to be murdered for doing the one thing that I loved most in the world: reading. Death by reading, it had an amusing ring to it. I could not believe that I was going to die this way. If anything I thought that I would have died of old age as a land dweller, with no sons or children to my name. To be honest, anything sounded better than being murdered. I felt sick to my stomach.

A few moments later, Harry and Professor McGonagall had walked back into the library. I tried to stand up straighter, if I was going to die, it would be on my terms.

"Gratitude Professor, I will handle it from here," Harry announced aloud, nodding to Professor McGonagall. She nodded back at me and I could swear she had a twinkle in her eye before she walked out of the room. Harry walked further in the room towards me before reaching out his hand to take my book away from me. He turned it over in his hands, looking at the title for himself. "Hermione, what am I going to do with you?" He said with a sigh, shaking his unruly black hair.

"Master Potter—" I tried to begin before I was interrupted.

"Harry," He corrected patiently with an amused expression on his face.

"I know what I did was wrong according to wizard's law, but the rules are completely outdated and barbaric. I know that I am of non-magical heritage, but I am magical. It simply lacks sense that as a muggle-born I am not allowed to pratise magicks. If I am to die because of this—"

"Wait a moment, who said anything about dying?"

"Pratising and learning magicks is punishable by death for a muggle-born…" I tried to stress to him slowly.

"I am fully aware of wizarding law on the subject. What I do not understand is why you believe that I would allow you to be murdered over something so absurd."

At this point I was at a loss for words. The only thing I could do was stare back at him in confusion. He was aware of the law, but he was not going to act on it. He was by far the most peculiar wizard I had ever met…

"If I were to punish you for anything it would be the fact that you were caught. I thought you were much more clever than that. If anyone but McGonagall had seen you with this book, I would have been in genuine fear for your life. You have to be more discreet and please never become a spy," He said with a grin on his face.

"So, I am not going to be punished to death?" I asked in clarification.

"And here I was thinking that you were in possession of high intellect," He replied sarcastically.

Letting my anger get the best of me, I reached out and pushed him in the chest with my hands. He laughed out loud at the failed attempt to move him. I blushed at my embarrassment before walking away to the window.

"Hermione, my apologies. I was just teasing. Now, lets discuss your magical education."

"My magical education?"

"Yes, McGonagall was impressed with the intellect she saw in you—"

"_She_ was impressed with me?!"

"Yes, now if you would please stop repeating everything that I tell you this conversation would move along a lot faster don't you think?" He said giving me that smug look he was so fond of.

I narrowed my eyes at him before remaining silent. He took this as his cue to continue. "Remus Lupin is a professor at Hogwarts in the Defence of the Dark Arts who trains me from time to time, and he would more than likely have no trouble teaching you as well. I have already told the rest of the household that you have full access to enter the library whenever you choose to do so. Between Remus and your access to these books that you adore so much, I would imagine you would be on your way to receiving a full magical education."

"You would do that for me, regardless of wizard's law?" I whispered to him with tears threatening to spill down my face.

"You're worth it. However, you will have to learn to be more discrete until I convince my godfather—"

"Your godfather is not aware?!" I interrupted in shock.

"Oh no, quite the contrary. He is well informed. Let's just say that he isn't very happy about the arrangement. Not to worry, I can be very persuasive," He responded moving his eyebrows up and down. I reluctantly let a little smile break through my closed lips.

"Now we have other pressing matters to discuss. I heard that you started wizarding world culture today and that Ms. LeFont chose Catherine as your tutor. Would you like me to call upon a medi-wizard to help with the head ache you are sure to be in possession of right now?"

I laughed aloud before I could stop myself. "No you should not do that, but keep the medi-wizard on reserve. Tomorrow is sure to be worse. Rita Skeeter's gossip column is due to come out tomorrow," I replied with a smile on my face.

"Quite right you are, it will definitely be much worse. Tell me, what is the latest wizard gossip?"

"Well, apparently there is a face off between you and Draco Malfoy for who is more fanciable."

"There is no competition there. Clearly, I am the winner," Harry responded with a bright smile on his face.

I could not help but laugh again at his expression and generally just the person that he was turning out to be. I could think of worse things than being a servant to Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **Well we got to see a more assertive, amusing side to Harry. I was questioning whether to put the Daily Prophet in here or not, seeing as newspapers would not be around during the times of Kings and Princes, but let's just pretend in this story that it does. They live in a world of magic so anything is possible. Preview for next chapter: magic lessons with Lupin, Harry and Hermione grow closer, and Draco enters to start up some drama. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. CH 3: Lessons

**A/N: **I would like to thank you all for continuing to read and review my story. I greatly appreciate it! Thank you to the guests who I cannot respond to for reviewing as well. And a **special shout out** to _zerostar88_ for her very enlightening and constructive comments.

Before I begin the story, there is something that I would like to discuss. So I have received a couple of comments about Sirius' character. Specifically, how non-cannon he is in this story. As I have mentioned in the first chapter, when it comes to Sirius, patience is **necessary**. He may appear to be non-cannon and unlike the one we have come to know so well in the books, but I have a plan for his character I **promise**. If I say anymore, I will be giving away too much information. All I ask for is patience. If you still do not like how I have written his character or think him to non-cannon after I have finished this story, then I completely respect your opinion. But until then, I ask for your respect as well with the characters that I am writing. Thank you.

_Listening Music – "Bloodstream" by Stateless._

* * *

**CH. 3 – Lessons**

"We really have to take a look at that wardrobe of yours. The clothes that you have been wearing lately are much too conservative. How are you ever going to attract Master Potter that way? Honestly Hermione, have you even been trying?" Catherine asked from her position at the table in the study room.

I glanced at her for a moment before resting my elbow back onto the table where I received a smack on the arm for the incorrect placement. I rolled my eyes before I took my elbow off the table and folded my hands neatly upon my lap. Catherine gave me a small smile of approval before continuing to lecture me about etiquette and pleasing Master Potter. I let my gaze wander out the window where I could see faint outlines of the Qudditch pitch.

Sometimes I wondered what lesson I hated the most. It was definitely a draw between etiquette and wizarding world culture. Etiquette consisted of learning proper posture, courtesies, and most importantly, pleasing Harry. Catherine had been complaining lately that my outfits were nowhere near provocative enough to intrigue Harry, let alone any warm-blooded male. I personally did not see a problem with that. However, Catherine threatened to have Ms. LeFont dress me every morning if I did not start choosing 'appropriate' attire. Suddenly the thought of wearing that dress that I had moved to the back of my wardrobe with the tight corset did not look so bad in my mind.

"I suggest you go up and change before you finish the rest of your lessons. There is a _very_ important visitor arriving later on today," Catherine announced happily, standing up from her seat.

"And am I right in assuming that you still will not tell me who this visitor is?" I asked getting up from my seat as well.

"You will find out soon enough. Oh! I should probably change as well…" She muttered to herself excitedly walking away.

I shook my head at her peculiar antics. Whoever was coming to House Black had a serious effect on Catherine in the most annoying way possible. If I had to play one more game of guess whose coming, I was going to die of boredom.

I made my way back slowly to Harry's bedchambre, not at all looking forward to putting on that ridiculously inappropriate gown. Not only did I have reservations about wearing it, I was more than positive the dress would have no influence over Harry once so ever. In order for him to be attracted to me, he would have to be interested in me romantically, and that was something I am most certain he did not feel. By this time, I had reached the bedchambre and walked over to the wardrobe. I bit my lip in nerves before opening the doors and reaching towards the back for the dress with trembling hands.

* * *

"Would you please stop fidgeting with the dress? It looks lovely on you. You have just the right amount of cleavage to really make the gown work for you. I wish I had your ample bosom! The dresses I would make for myself would be endless. It's not fair that personal servants get all of the gifts, but I guess it's just as well…" Catherine continued speaking a loud.

I frowned at her antics until she stopped speaking about my dress and curves. She sighed before she moved on with our lesson about wizarding culture. I could barely listen to her as she continued to rant on and on about which Qudditch star was more fanciable. The dress was making me severely uncomfortable. I have never been this much on display in my life. My arms were out freely and the dip down the front of my bodice provided little cover for my breasts. Not to mention the fact that I literarily felt like I was suffocating in this tight corset. I change my mind; etiquette was by far the worst lesson.

Just as I felt my mind start drift to a time from my childhood long ago, I looked up to see Harry walking towards us. Catherine immediately stopped talking and gave a proper curtsy to him, bowing her head. She glanced up at me with a glare. I rolled my eyes before giving a halfhearted curtsy as well. Harry waved his hand impatiently signaling for us to rise. That was another reason why I found learning proper etiquette useless; Harry had no patience for it.

He smiled politely at Catherine before turning to offer me one as well. However, his jaw dropped before he could return it.

"H-Hermione. Y-you look, y-y -," Harry stuttered, failing miserably to get the words out.

"How about ravishing, Master Potter?" Catherine offered with a satisfied smirk.

"Beautiful," He answered softly, looking at me with those intense eyes.

I blushed uncontrollably before offering a meek 'thank you'. Suddenly, the room started to feel exceedingly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Catherine, I think Hermione's lessons with you should be concluded for the day. I acquire her assistance if she may be dismissed?" He said glancing at her before turning his gaze swiftly back to mine.

"Why of course Master Potter. See you tomorrow Hermione," Catherine replied with a mischievous smile at me promptly leaving the study.

Harry waited for her to walk around the corner before speaking again. "How are you?" He asked me warmly.

"As well as I can be considering breathing has become quite difficult."

"Why, is something the matter?"

I shook my head at him with a shy smile. He looked at me with curious eyes before glancing down at my dress, taking it in. He spent a few more moments staring non-discretely at my bosom before quickly glancing away, catching himself.

"Oh," He responded quietly, finally grasping the idea behind my discomfort. "Then why do you wear it if it makes receiving proper oxygen an issue?"

"Its one of the required duties of a servant."

"If this is about attracting me—"

"Harry, was there something you needed from me?" I interrupted, not wanting to hear his response. I mostly feared that he would say that he did not find me attractive at all and that my advances were fruitless, which would hurt me more than I was willing to show him. He took the hint that I did not want to discuss the matter and moved on which I was grateful for.

"Actually, I came to get you. Remus has arrived for your lessons. Come on, I will take you to the training room," He said, offering me his arm. I took it a little hesitantly, letting him lead me to my first lesson in magic.

* * *

As we entered the training room, I saw a tall slightly haggard man bending over a table with books laid upon it at the far end of the room. While Harry led me towards the man, I took in the rest of the training space. Blue practise mats covered the floor where it should have been tile and practise dummies surrounded different corners of the room. I smiled at my surroundings, as my eyes grew wider. I was actually going to be learning _magic_!

"Remus, this is Hermione. Hermione this is Professor Remus Lupin, teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Harry announced moving aside for Remus to take my hand and place a kiss upon it. I tried not to blush at the contact. Proper wizards never kissed the hands of low muggle-born women like myself.

"No need for titles, Remus will do just fine. How do you do Hermione?" He greeted politely.

"Well, sir. Er- I mean Remus," I said with a smile.

"I have heard quite a lot about you young lady. Headmistress McGonagall is quite impressed by your intellect and astute nature. Oh and let us not forget Harry filling my head with your endless praises as well," Remus said smirking at Harry as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

I looked at Harry curiously, but he refused to look up from the ground.

"Harry, can you please go see if Mr. Olivander has arrived yet so we can start the lesson?" Remus asked slapping a hand on Harry's shoulder in a friendly fashion. Harry nodded once before disappearing out of the room.

"Mr. Olivander the famous wand-maker?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, so you have heard of him?"

"The trade has been in his family for centuries. He is the best wand-maker in the known wizarding world. Witches and wizards from across the sea come to him to purchase wands for their children. I've read in…," I bit lip, stopping myself from going any further.

"Hermione, House Black is allowing you to receive magical training. Telling me about your magical reading habits is the least of your worries. You deserve a full education just like the rest of us. You do not ever have a reason to be afraid of me reporting you. I heard you are an avid reader, that is good. It will be that much easier to teach you," Remus replied warmly.

I smiled up at him as he waved me over to some magic texts. He seemed like a very intelligent and kind wizard. I could already tell that I was really going to enjoy learning from him.

* * *

"It's more of a swish and flick motion. Now you go ahead and try," Remus said, stepping back from the dummy.

I concentrated hard on the object I wanted to target. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I stated, moving my wand in the motion that Remus taught me.

The dummy lifted off of the ground and into the air easily. Remus clapped profusely at me and I smiled back brightly before dropping the dummy down on the other side of the room.

"Fantastic Hermione. Absolutely incredible!" He said walking towards me.

"Thank you, that was so amazing! When will be able to learn more advanced magic? How about apparating?!" I asked in excitement, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet.

Remus had been teaching me about magic for the past several hours and I could not get enough. I felt like for the first time in my life that my world was actually _mine_ to control. I was now able to access a side of myself that I was never able to touch before. There was no Elise telling me to stand and act pretty in order to be sold off to the highest bidder. No person was there to tell me that I was muggle-born, and therefore there was no feasible way that I could ever amount to anything other than a sexual servant. For the first time, I actually felt alive and free.

"Hermione, I cannot express how joyous it makes me to see you so excited about learning. I wish my own students at Hogwarts had your thirst for knowledge. You are mastering spells much quicker than I ever could have imagined. However, I think that we must take things slowly. You are very new to the world of magic. Learning things like apparition is sixth year level, Harry just learned not too long ago actually," Remus said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But I _know_ I could do it too if we just practised it. We've gone through all of the first year texts already—,"

"It's not a matter of your ability Hermione, believe me. Even Mr. Olivander said when you got your wand that he sees a great deal of potential in you. Besides, no one can apparate inside the Black's home," He interrupted patiently.

I frowned at the thought before speaking, "There are magical wards up within the home isn't there? Like at Hogwarts how no one can apparate into the castle, it said so in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Exactly, very astute of you Hermione," He replied with a warm smile.

"I have still yet to have read that dreadful book," Harry announced from his presence behind us at the door.

"Ah, Harry welcome. He was more of the hands on student than a reader, but perhaps things may change if you were to attend Hogwarts this coming term?" Remus questioned with a hopeful look. Harry gave him a blank stare, refusing to budge. Remus put his hands up in defeat, pocketing his wand. "Well I think we should call it a day Hermione. We will finish first year studies and start on second year material next time. Good work today."

I nodded at him in thanks as he passed by me and clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder before leaving the training room. Harry walked closer to me waving his wand at the books to stack them up neatly on the table. I quirked my eyebrow at him at the movement, he only smiled pleasantly at me in response.

"Impressed are you? Do you want to see me move them to their rightful place in the library as well?" He asked me with smirk adorning his handsome features.

"Impressed? Not particularly, considering you would be going into your seventh year about now correct?" I said grinning as the smirk fell from his face. "Now, if you could conjure up a whole feast out of thin air I would be fairly impressed. Can you?" I asked, moving closer to his presence.

He looked deep into my eyes before answering, "I'm not McGonagall."

"That would a no then," I replied with my grin growing wider. He glared at me playfully for a moment before swishing his wand at the books where they moved quickly out of the room and into the hallway. A few shouts and grunts of irritation could be heard from the servants out in the hallway. He had hit a couple of people with the texts. I worked hard to not burst out into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Come with me, you have one more lesson for today with your flight instructor," He announced, holding out his arm again. I grabbed on to it more quickly this time.

"This is going to be a complete disaster. I am not good at more physical aspects," I replied quietly, biting my lip as we left the room and walked through the hallway.

"You will be fine. You will be taught to fly by one of the greatest teachers the wizarding world has ever seen."

"You've brought them all the way here to see me fail? Harry—,"

"Please relax Hermione. Everything will be just fine," He interrupted, trying to reassure me.

Before I could respond to his statement, King Sirius' voice could be heard from downstairs. Harry led us down the grand staircase in front of his godfather to hear what was causing the commotion.

"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked with a frown.

King Sirius glanced at me for a second before returning to face his godson. "What is this I hear about you levitating books in the air again and hitting the household servants?"

"I have to go, Hermione is late for flight lessons!" Harry announced, pulling me along with him out towards the grounds.

"Harry! This discussion is not over!" King Sirius shouted a little halfheartedly behind him as if he was used to this behaviour.

* * *

A short time later we reached the cupboard that held the Qudditch supplies by the Qudditch pitch. Harry was rifling through various brooms and gear to find whatever it was that he was looking for.

"So where is the flight instructor?" I asked from my position behind him outside of the cupboard.

"You are looking at him," He replied stepping back from the supplies.

"Wait, you are going to be my flight instructor?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"Do not give me that look. I will have you know that at Hogwarts I was the youngest seeker in a—,"

"century, so I have read," I interrupted, looking up at him.

"Well fine, then you know," He replied before mumbling something about me and needing to hide some of the books in the library so I wouldn't know _everything_. "I am highly qualified to be your teacher and honestly you should be honoured if I do not say so myself".

"You think very highly of yourself it would appear. You were the one who added flying lessons on to my list of required duties. I knew it! I thought it was peculiar to have that be one of the requirements…"

"Guilty. Now, come over here so I can teach you how to call the broom to you," He said, placing the broom on the ground and guiding me closer to it. I looked upon it with dread. "Place your hand over the broom and say 'up' to command it to come to you like so," He told me placing his hand over his own broom, stating 'up' before it zoomed up automatically to his hand like it was made for him.

I stared at him in envy for a second before taking a deep breath and moving on to the task at hand. I placed my hand above my old broom like Harry asked and said 'up' only to have no reaction. He laughed at me before telling me to try again. The same reaction happened a second time accompanied by his laughter.

"Well, give me your broom then. It looks loads better than mine. I bet that is the issue."

"You are right, my broom is loads better than that one. It's a Firebolt while yours is a Cleansweep. However, the difference only comes into play when it comes to speed and capability. You should still be able to command the broom to come to you."

"Well, I can't," I said with a sigh. He shook his head playfully, moving towards me.

"This is not working. Allow me to try something else. You need to know what flying feels like to be comfortable with it," He responds, picking up his broom and holding it out for me to hold. I take it hesitantly; it feels smooth to the touch. I can see why he likes it so much. "Move up the front of the handle so I can get behind you. I am going to take you flying."

"Wait, what? No! Not yet, what if I fall and hurt myself?"

"You will not fall and hurt yourself. I will not let any harm come to you, you have my word."

Something in the tone of his voice made me believe that he would never let any harm come to me ever if he could help it. I was never any good with trusting people and it unnerved me that I was coming to trust him so quickly and openly. I grabbed on tight to the broom, lifted my dress a bit, and moved all the way up to the front.

"Move back a little bit, you are to far up," He told me as he got behind me. I moved back quickly slamming directly into his lap. He grunted a little bit in what sounded like pain at the movement.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry Harry. Are you alright did I hurt you?" I said, frantically trying to turn around to look at him behind me.

"S-stop moving," He moaned out softly, breathing a little erratically. I took this as a sign that something was seriously wrong.

"Harry, what is it? Just let me turn around and see what happened," I said, moving back further on his lap to turn.

"Hermione! Please, I beg of you stop moving," He moaned out louder this time placing his hand on my hip. I finally stopped moving, deeply concerned about him. He held me close against him for a moment and moved his hips against mine before stilling himself. I could feel his harsh breathing against my ear.

"H-Harry?" I questioned softly, blinking rapidly. He abruptly dropped the broom to the ground and stood to walk away from me quickly, muttering to himself. I moved towards him slowly and placed my hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

He stared at me with clouded vision. His feet were shuffling back and forth awkwardly like he did when he was unnerved. He kept trying to move his body away from mine and before I could question him further, a voice rang out in the distance.

"Alright there scar head? Looks like someone has got a _little_ problem," a man with platinum blonde hair around Harry's age dressed in fancy wizard clothing called out with a smirk on his face.

"Not now Draco," Harry growled out, pulling me behind him slightly.

Glancing back and forth between the two of them I could see a silent feud arising. So this was the infamous Draco Malfoy that Catherine was so taken with. I could see that he was indeed very attractive, but he presented a calm sense of arrogance that completely cancelled out his looks in my opinion. I had more important things to worry about at the moment. I looked up at Harry's face and saw that his pale skin was completely flushed.

"Your face is so red. I think we should take you to a medi-wizard-,"

"Ah, one broom ride with a mudblood and it made your trousers tighten like the pathetic little schoolboy that you are. Cannot say I blame you though, with that ample bosom. However, it takes a _man_ to learn how to control himself," Draco said with an arrogant grin on his face as he approached us. I glared up at him and his grin only widened at the sight.

"Malfoy, I do not care if Sirius is your cousin or not. If you do not leave right now, I will not be held accountable for my actions," Harry warned, grabbing towards his wand. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Harry does not do anything reckless. Please, just let us go back inside," I said to him, frantically trying to move him away from Draco.

"You better listen to your slave Potter. Brains and a body, I might just give her a go," Malfoy said antagonizing him.

Harry moved forward, angrier than I have ever seen him. I pulled him back as hard as I could. He glanced down at me, his expression softening a little at the frightened look on my face. He took my hand and led me away with a laughing Malfoy spurting rude comments behind our backs. I looked back over my shoulder to see Malfoy smirk and wink at me before I turned back around again.

* * *

_Later on that night—_

I was brushing out my hair in front of the mirror in Harry's bedchambre. I glanced back at the door before sighing and turning back to staring at my face in the mirror. After we came back from the Qudditch pitch, he led me to his room before he took off to go speak with Sirius about Draco. He has still yet to return. Since then, a lot of thoughts had gone through my head. Malfoy was definitely the visitor that had Catherine so excited about it would appear. I should have known. I wish I knew more about his relationship with Harry. Catherine said that they were rivals when it came to most attractive wizard, but that was society based. Their animosity was more far reaching than that from what I gathered at the Qudditch pitch. Malfoy seemed like a royal pain in the —

The door opened and slammed abruptly, causing me to spin around at the noise. Harry had his eyes closed and his back pressed against the door. I placed my brush down on the counter and stared at him for a few moments. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he opened those emerald green eyes of his that I was beginning to like so much. He moved further into the room, taking off his boots before sitting down on the edge of the bed facing me.

"Harry—"

"Hermione—"

We both let out a little awkward laugh. I motioned for him to continue first.

"I am so sorry about earlier with Malfoy. He is the most inappropriate, rude, vile, arrogant little bastard I have ever had the unfortunate chance to make an acquaintance with," He said, looking sincerely apologetic.

"It's not your fault Harry," I said softly with a reassuring smile.

"Gratitude for being so understanding about the whole situation. You were very mature and level headed, unlike me."

"The joys of being a woman."

He laughed a little at that before continuing. "And I would also like to apologise for what happened before the Malfoy incident."

"Harry, I still do not really understand what happened. Did I hurt you? I thought I felt something pressing—,"

"Gods," Harry moaned out miserably.

"What?" I questioned with a frown.

"I am a _man_ Hermione," He stated, looking at me intently.

"Alright…" I replied, not really understanding where he was going with this.

"When you were moving back against me that way, I had never experienced anything like that. You were warm and you felt so _incredibly_ good against me. I could not help my response to you. And I pushed myself back onto you…I am _so_ sorry Hermione. I gave you my word that I would never place myself upon you like that. I do not care if that is what is expected of me. And then in the study room, the way I looked at you…You must think I am a horrible man—," Harry tried to get out before I got up and pressed my finger onto his lips, stopping him.

"Harry, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" I stated playfully. His smile broke across his lips as I removed my finger. I moved my hand to brush across his hair, revealing his peculiar lightning bolt scar. I lightly moved my fingertips across the scar before throwing my arms around him in a warm embrace. He put his hands around me in response a little timidly.

"What is this for?" He muttered against my shoulder in shock.

"For giving me the chance to become something more than just a muggle-born servant. For allowing me to learn magic and access a part of myself that I would never had the opportunity to do before meeting you. For being the most kind and courageous human being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," I responded with a tear running down my cheek.

He pulled away from me softly and placed his hands on either side of my cheeks. He brushed my fresh tears away, stopping their path. He stared deeply into my eyes. Green meeting brown.

"May I please kiss you?" Harry asked me softly, awaiting my response.

I smiled before placing my hands over his on my face and leaned forward to press my lips upon his. I moved my lips experimentally across his, loving the warm sensation pressing back against my own. I felt him move his hands to my neck and deepen the kiss ever so slightly. And in this moment, there was nowhere else I wanted to be.

* * *

**A/N: **So this chapter was longer than I expected to write. Hopefully you all don't mind. I would love to hear your thoughts on Draco entering the picture, the H/Hr romance build up, etc. Preview for next chapter: Harry and Hermione learn more about one another's past, more magic lessons with Lupin, a little bit of Draco, and the emergence of Ron and Ginny. Thank you all for reading and please review! Reviews always motivate me to update quicker. :)


	4. CH 4: Protection

Thank you all for continuing to read and _review_!** A Special Shout Out **to _Zerostar88_ for the most enlightening and detailed commentary of each chapter I have ever had the honor of reading. I really appreciate it!

**A/N: **I know that some of you are waiting to get to the more mature themes in the story, which is completely understandable (I feel your pain). However, with my stories I like to take it slower and establish relationships before getting into the more mature aspects. It will come in due time I promise! And another important note that I would like to discuss is the issue of story abandonment. A guest (_nina_) made a comment about the fact that good stories, for whatever reason, usually end up getting abandoned. My readers will **never** have to worry about that happening in my stories. I personally really hate it when that happens and I would never do that to my readers. If for some reason I do end up having to stop my story, which I do not honestly ever see happening, I will let you know with a solid reason. :)

_Listening Music – "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey._

* * *

**CH. 4 - Protection**

I smiled, thinking about the kiss that Harry and I shared last night as I walked down the hallway towards the training room for my magic lessons with Remus. Harry was unlike any man that I had ever met. As a muggle born, my life was predestined from the moment I was brought forth into the world. Entertaining the thought that I would ever learn magic let alone fall in love with a prince was unfathomable. As happy as I was, deep-troubling thoughts started to collect. Would it be worth it in the end to fall for Harry? I would only be in his company until he found a suitable wife and then I would be thrown out to go and live my life as a land dweller. Muggle-borns are not allowed to marry, and knowing that Harry and I would never be allowed to be together caused my chest to constrict uncomfortably.

"Mudblood!" I heard a male's voice call out from behind me, disrupting my thoughts.

It was Draco Malfoy. I took a deep breath, trying not to allow that spoiled, sad excuse of a wizard affect me.

"Mudblood, do you not hear me calling you?" He asserted a little louder this time before reaching out and grabbing my arm.

"Please, remove your hand from my arm," I said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to restrain myself.

"Well if you had answered me the first time, I would not have had to seize you now would I? Do not pretend as though you do not enjoy my touch. You are a muggle-born are you not? Your duty is to pleasure wizards in whichever way we so desire…" Draco whispered against my ear pulling me to him.

I struggled against him, trying hard to be released. He only pulled me closer in response.

"Oh but you are a feisty one aren't you? My slave isn't nearly as challenging as you appear to be. Perhaps I did not give Potter enough credit on your account."

"Harry is a better, more honourable wizard than you could ever possibly hope to be in your pathetic excuse of a life!" I shouted into his face, still struggling to be released.

His pale skin turned a dark shade of red that looked horrible with his platinum blonde hair. He raised his hand in the air and he lowered it to my cheek. Before I could mentally prepare myself for the blow, a loud popping noise could be heard next to us. Looking down at the source, my eyes widened at the sight.

"Mr. Malfoy shall _not_ raise a hand to Ms. Mione in Dobby's presence!" A little green creature with large round green eyes shouted up at Draco.

"How dare you speak to me that way you insolent little elf! Need I remind you that I am your former master?!"

"No you do not. And as my _former_ master I do not serve you. I serve Master Harry Potter and House Black! I suggest you leave Ms. Mione's presence before Master Potter arrives as he will be most upset at the disturbance you have caused her," the little green creature squeaked out, wagging his finger at Malfoy.

"This is not over. Mark my words mudblood!" Malfoy growled at me before turning to leave the hallway quickly in anger.

Dobby watched him leaving for a few moments before turning to look up at me. "Apologies for Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Mione. He is not a very pleasant wizard even in the best of circumstances. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Dobby, the House-elf at your service," the little elf said with a smile before bowing politely.

"Thank you very much for your assistance Dobby. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You said that you serve Master Potter? Are you his personal servant? I have not seen any other house-elves in House Black's employ," I questioned curiously.

"Dobby is not an ordinary house-elf Miss. Dobby is a free house-elf!" He replied with pride shinning in his large green eyes.

"That is wonderful Dobby. However, if you are free, then why do you continue to serve House Black?" I asked with a frown.

"Master Potter helped Dobby to be released from the Malfoys' servitude. Dobby was so grateful for what Master Harry Potter did that I asked to serve him. Master Potter allowed Dobby to serve, but as a free and paid house-elf! I am his personal helper and whatever Master Potter needs help with, Dobby does. Currently, one of my duties are to watch Mr. Malfoy while he is a guest of House Black, and to make sure that he does not harm Ms. Mione," He finished with a bright smile on his face.

A free, paid house-elf? I never would have thought I would live to see this day occur. However, I was starting to come to an understanding that with Harry around, the idea of normalcy was anything but. House-elf slavery was just as repugnant as muggle-born slavery. The only difference was that once a muggle-born's duty was completed, they were free to live out their lives as a land dweller. A house-elf on the other hand, was only free when their master was unsatisfied with their service. And when their service was terminated, unfortunately so was their life. Technically, a house-elf was never truly free. The practise to me was despicable and it only made me admire Harry more for knowing that he once again chose to revolt against societal beliefs. I smiled at the thought.

"Are there any other house-elves in House Black's employ Dobby?"

"No, there is only Dobby and the occasional house-elf for special occasions when necessary. Master Sirius does not employ house-elves. He did not have a very pleasant experience with his own house-elves while growing up. He does not condone elf slavery, similar to Master Potter."

This was a very curious discovery. King Sirius did not condone house-elf slavery, but he accepted muggle-born slavery? I had to shake my head at the revelation. This simply did not add up.

"Well if there is ever anything else that Ms. Mione requires, please be sure to call on Dobby! I must be on my way if I am to keep a close eye on Mr. Malfoy!" Dobby said with a bow before apparating once more.

House-elf magic still fascinated me. If they ever were to revolt, the wizarding community would have a real problem on their hands. The ancient magicks that house-elves used was both powerful and unhinged. Apparating in a home protected by magical wards was child's play for them. Before I could let my thoughts stray too far, I remembered that I needed to move along to the training room where Remus would be waiting for me by now.

* * *

As I approach the open door of the training room, I overhear voices inside speaking intensely. I take a step back from the door and peer inside carefully for a moment before pressing my back to the wall. I bit my lip, wondering what to do. I know I should have either made my presence known or walk away to allow privacy between the two parties. However, I would not have been Hermione without satisfying my curiousity and so here I was.

"…Sirius I do believe that you are becoming a bit overbearing. Harry is now of age and should be allowed to make his own decisions. I think that provided the chance, you will find that Harry is a quite capable young man," Remus said patiently.

"Do you truly believe that I enjoy being this overbearing godfather to Harry? I would give anything to be the person I used to be. The fun, reckless man that I have always been, but that is not what Harry needs. Harry needs protection, and I cannot be who I want to be and protect my godson at the same time. If that means I must be deemed the unreasonable, strict godfather then so be it," King Sirius asserted.

"I understand that James and Lily's deaths have been difficult for you, it has been the same for all of us. And the role that has been placed upon you was not an easy one. I love Harry like a son as well, but the ultimate responsibility as his legal guardian has been placed upon you and I understand the decisions that you feel must be made. All I ask Sirius, is that you see reason. Harry will eventually come to resent you if you do not allow him make his own decisions, especially with one as life altering as marriage."

"I am not forcing an arranged marriage on Harry, all that I am doing is simply providing him with options. He is free to be with whomever he wants to be with."

There was a moment of silence. I did not know what was happening in the room, but from what I could gather, I could only assume that Remus was giving King Sirius a stern look. He did not appear to agree with him on the matter of marriage for Harry. As much as I tried to block out the notion of Harry marrying another, the idea was unavoidable. Perhaps it would have been better if I had allowed them to finish their conversation without my intrusion…

"It does appear as though Harry is growing quite fond of Hermione…"

"And that is exactly what I am frightened of Remus. I cannot allow another situation such as that of James and Lily to occur again. I will _not_ let that happen! I cannot lose Harry!"

"I understand old friend. I could not bare for that to happen either."

"From what you have told me and from what the other servants have witnessed, she is far too much of Lily than I would like. Setting aside the commonalty of them both being of muggle-born heritage…"

I had to force myself not to choke out loud at the revelation I just overheard. As the conversation continued, the only thing I could recall were King Sirius' words, "…commonalty of them both being of muggle-born heritage…" Harry's mother had been a muggle-born just like me! How was that even possible? Muggle-borns and purebloods were not allowed to mix. There had to have been some sort of mistake, perhaps I had misheard what had been said. The texts that I have read all made the same statements: Lily Evans had been a highborn witch, wife to James Potter, mother to Harry James Potter…

Trying to calm down my breathing, I started to analyze this new information. Oddly enough, everything started to make more sense. The unknown explanation of why Lord Voldemort had targeted Harry's parents and had attempted to kill him as well…the lack of substantial information about the Evans' family line…the overbearing demeanor King Sirius has displayed over his godson… Lord Voldemort was the strictest opponent of muggle-borns and purebloods mixing in the known wizarding world. Discovering that a member of one of the oldest and most well known wizarding families had married _and_ procreated with a muggle-born would have been the greatest betrayal to Voldemort's cause. It is most peculiar that Voldemort had not ousted the Potter family; perhaps he had ulterior motives.

Think Hermione, think! I bit my lip, thinking back to everything I had ever read about purebloods and Voldemort's movement. Suddenly, it hit me. Of course Voldemort would have wanted to eradicate the problem himself without others knowing! There has to be other half-blood children in existence. If it came out that one of the most powerful wizarding families had produced a half-blood, all others would find the courage to come out as well. The wizarding world would have a revolution on their hands. One that Lord Voldemort could not hope to conquer. No wonder this information had been kept a secret all of this time, if this information ever got out, Harry would be in _serious_ danger. I had to get to the library and conduct research. Just as I was turning to leave, I heard Remus call to me.

"Hermione! I have been awaiting your presence. How long have you been out there?" Remus asked curiously.

"Not long, I just got here a moment ago. Good afternoon King Sirius," I said, bowing to Lord Sirius, hoping to hide my face from revealing anything.

"Good afternoon Hermione. You said you just arrived here a moment ago?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I swallowed discreetly before nodding my head. I could literarily feel his eyes piercing through my skin; he did not believe me. Before I could dwell too much on the thought, Remus saved me.

"Well, we really must be getting to our lesson Sirius. I will speak with you again before I take my leave," Remus announced, putting a hand on my shoulder to usher me slightly into the room.

"Of course, I will see you soon then," King Sirius replied, nodding once to his friend and then glancing at me one more time before leaving the room.

I took a deep sigh of relief. Remus gave me a friendly smile before walking over to the table that displayed the second year texts. I blinked a couple of times, trying hard to recollect my thoughts and focus on the lesson.

* * *

"I think that the lessons should be concluded for today. You've done a fantastic job again. I think its fair for me to say that I need to learn to stop being so impressed by your brilliance by now do you not agree?" Remus said with a shake of his head.

"I could not possibly have done all of this without you Remus. Gratitude for everything that you continue to do," I responded with a polite smile as I helped set the books back on the table.

"You are welcome of course. I should talk with Sirius about having Professor Slughorn our potion's master, and Professor McGonagall come to teach you as well if they are available. I am afraid that my knowledge on potions and transfigurations are not nearly as vast as theirs."

"I think that you have been doing a splendid job so far, but I do understand your concern. It appears that second year material requires a significant course in potions and transfiguration as well."

He nodded at me as he took a seat down at the table and motioned for me to do the same. "Hermione, there is something that I would like to discuss with you if you have a moment."

I felt my breath catch in my chest a little bit at the thought. I really did hope that this would have nothing to do with the conversation I had overheard earlier. Nevertheless, I nodded my head at him to continue.

"I think it is safe to say that we both know that you overheard me and Sirius' discussion earlier –(_I flinched outwardly)._ It is alright Hermione; no harm will come to you. However, I must stress the seriousness of what you have discovered. For Harry's own safety, and your own, you must _not _disclose what you have heard to anyone. More specifically, not to _Harry_," He asserted, looking me intently in the eyes.

"Remus, I promise I will not tell a soul, but I cannot lie to Harry about this information. How the two of you have kept it from him all this time is beyond me, but I cannot take part in it. He deserves to know the truth about his family," I said with determination.

"Hermione, I do understand where you are coming from. However, _you_ must understand the same of us. I am sure you have come to the realisation by now that Harry is very different from most of the wizarding world. He is a strong opponent of conforming to most societal views. Accepting you as his servant is probably one of the hardest decisions he has ever had to make, but he realised the necessity of keeping up appearances for the time being. I know that it is not my place to reveal Harry's feelings, but he has become quite taken with you. And given more time, I have no doubt in my mind that he will deeply fall in love with you, just as James did with Lily. When that time comes, he will not want to marry another and he very well may want to come public with the knowledge. He does not believe in hiding when it comes to affairs of the heart, and therein lies the problem."

"So what are you trying to express to me? For me to not allow him to fall in love with me, or lie to him in order to save us both?"

"Too many people are aware that you a muggle-born, more specifically, Draco Malfoy. So creating a false family history as was done with Lily, is not possible. Harry can never learn of his heritage and falling in love with you is too risky."

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

"If you love him and want to protect him as I know that you do, you will learn to let him go," He said to me softly with a sad expression on his face.

I immediately looked down at the ground, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down my face. I was foolish to believe that there could be anything better for the life of a muggle-born.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Making my way to the front courtyard, I could not remember a time in my life where I was ever this happy. Things with Hermione were progressing along a lot better than I ever thought possible. I've come to the realisation that she was what had been missing from my life all this time. Sure I was sad about the fact that I never had the chance to get to know my parents, but I had come to terms with that reality long ago. I had Sirius and I had Remus who turned out to be the best father figures a child could have ever asked for. While I was content with my life, I always felt as if something was missing. I wanted that unmatched love that my parents had that everyone always talks to me about. I never really thought that it was possible to love someone so dearly, but I really think I have found that person in Hermione. I was falling in love with Hermione.

She was everything that I could have hoped for in a wife. Not only was she incredibly brilliant, she was also kind, assertive, clever, and challenging. I do not believe that I have ever met someone so engaging and full of life. Not to mention her silent unmatched beauty. I loved everything about her that she disliked in herself. She always viewed her hair as a wild, tangled mess while I thought it was wild, free and strong just like her. I loved the golden colour that would take over her hair when the sun hit it. She believed her features to be plain, whereas I viewed them as just the opposite. Her eyes were an alluring chocolate brown that could not help but to draw you in closer. And when she smiled, I mean a genuine smile, it was like watching the sunrise: beautiful and enchanting.

Those were the thoughts running through my head as I waited for my best mate Ronald Weasley, or as everyone else liked to call him, Ron, to arrive. The carriage started to come into view and a sight of bright red hair and a huge grin greeted me outside of the window. I waved at him with a happy smile on my face. After a few moments, the carriage came to an abrupt halt and the door of the carriage was opened.

"Harry! It has been too long!" Ron greeted out in excitement as he approached me and clasped a friendly hand upon my shoulder.

"Ron, it is good to see you as well. I agree it has been far too long! Come inside. I am sure you would like some refreshments after your journey," I responded, clasping a hand upon his shoulder and leading him into the palace.

"It was a long journey and I am famished. I think some lemon cakes, chicken legs, and mashed potatoes will be good to start with," He answered back eagerly.

I just smiled and shook my head at his antics. Ron could eat his way through a whole feast if allowed. I always believed it was partially due to his mother, Mrs. Weasley, spoiling the family with endless food. House Weasley was another old, pureblood family and each member had the characteristic flaming red hair to match. Unfortunately, they were also one of the poorest pureblood families in the wizarding community. Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, worked at the Department of Magic which is usually a lucrative career choice, but with seven children and a wife to provide for, it made things extremely difficult. I never thought that how much wealth a wizarding family had was very important, but in the wizarding community, wealth established power, and power was everything. I think that Ron hated this fact about his family more than most. And no matter how hard I tried to reassure him over the past 15 years that I've known him that it did not matter to me of all people, it mattered greatly to him. I would have traded him my wealth any day for just one chance to have my parents back.

As we settled into the dayroom for refreshments, Ron started immediately on the topic of Qudditch.

"Harry, we have to discuss strategy. This is will be our last year at Hogwarts and we have to make it memorable," He said, biting into a chicken leg.

"Ron, I've already told you. I am _not_ attending Hogwarts this year," I told him, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, but I never thought you were serious about it mate."

"What part of, 'I am serious Ron. I will not be attending Hogwarts next term,' did you not understand?"

"Well, you do have the tendency to be a bit dramatic at times."

"Dramatic? Enlighten me."

"What about the whole, 'I am never stepping foot into Hogwarts again. It will probably be the death of me,' outburst."

I looked at him with shock adorning my face. "Ron, if I do attend, it probably would be the death of me. I have been on Voldemort's hit list for the past 16 years now. Hogwarts only provided him with an arena to plot for my demise."

"See what I mean. A bit dramatic there," Ron said, working on his mashed potatoes now.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window for a bit. Ron always did seem to make light of things. While I sometimes appreciated that outlook on life about him, other times I wanted to hit him profusely with my Firebolt and knock some sense into him.

"What is this rumor about Draco Malfoy coming to stay at House Black?"

"It is not a rumor. The slimy git is here in the flesh," I said, glad for the change in subject.

"No! That cannot happen! Did you talk to Sirius about it?"

"Yes, it did not go at all as I had hoped."

"Well, what did he say?"

"His exact words were, 'Harry, he is my cousin and by extension your cousin as well, you must treat him as such. I know the two of you do not get on well, but I would ask for you to at least be cordial towards him. He will only be here for a couple of weeks—"

"Weeks?!" Ron exclaimed with bits of potato falling down to rest on his vest.

I threw a cleaning towel at his face before continuing. "Yes, apparently he is staying here until his parents secure the release of Bellatrix Lestrange. They will be traveling and did not want to leave him alone in the meantime."

"So let me make sure I understand this correctly. The Malfoys do not trust miniature Malfoy alone in the manor all by himself so you and Sirius are stepping in as his glorified nannies until they return?" Ron said with a big grin coming to his face.

"Feel free to take him whenever you like. If you want to take him on a long walk that eventually turns into a large cliff where he promptly falls to his demise, be my guest," I said, tipping my glass playfully at him.

"None would miss him, that's for sure."

"Aye."

We both looked at each other and broke into fits of laughter. I had definitely missed Ron.

* * *

_Later on—_

Ron and I were taking a walk a short time later from the dayroom into the hallways of House Black.

"So, for someone in charge of being a caregiver, I do not see a lot of that going on. Where is Malfoy anyway?" Ron asked, as we continued to walk along the hallway.

"Dobby is on call for that. I told Dobby to watch him like a hawk. I do not trust that arrogant fool around Hermione," I replied, looking back at him.

"She is your new servant, correct? How are things with that situation? I know how much you did not want to do it."

"It's…fine," I said, trying not to get too far into it.

"So you have done certain, you know, _acts_ with her have you?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Ron…" I growled at him disapprovingly.

"I told you it wasn't bad. In fact, I specifically remember telling you it was bloody brilliant! I was right wasn't I?" He said with a grin.

"Ron…"

"I mean granted you do feel a bit bad about it considering they have no choice in the matter initially. But that doesn't mean you can't pleasure them either. I could tell you about a few things I've learned."

"Ron…"

"And then there is the whole issue of having to find a suitable mate afterwards, which makes you feel even worse. But Charlotte has been really good about those things, even with me having to marry Luna Lovegood eventually. Luna seems nice, even if she is a bit barmy at times. I still don't know what she was talking about when she said Kacky Snorgle's can't fly or something."

"Ron!" I shouted, interrupting him.

"What is it mate?" He said, stopping and turning to face me.

"We have not done anything. And I am never going to force her to do anything, regardless of what anyone else thinks is proper. I have more respect for her than that. She _means_ more to me then…that," I finished awkwardly, shuffling my feet.

"Harry, do you-you love her, don't you?" Ron whispered to me quietly.

I jerked my head in agreement.

"What about Ginny mate? What is she going to think about all of this?" Ron said awkwardly.

I sighed and attempted to look anywhere but at Ron. I could feel the amazing day that I was having slip forcibly through my fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun. I know I said that Ginny would be in this chapter, but I decided to save her for next time. What role do you guys think Ginny is going to have in the story? Do you think that Draco has a secret plan hatching up his demented sleeve? I would like to know your thoughts. Preview for next chapter: Ginny/Harry's dilemma is discussed, Hermione struggles to deal with learning Harry's heritage, and Qudditch. Thank you for reading and _reviewing_! Reviews help me to update faster! :)


	5. CH 5: Pesky Feelings

**A/N: **A few readers have been concerned with this story turning too angsty and I just wanted to reassure those readers. Will there be angst in this story? Yes, but there will not be too much of it to the point where it becomes overwhelming, and simply unreadable. I admit that I am partial to angst fics, so wherever I can integrate it into my stories, I will do so. I think that the genre makes for absolutely brilliant stories if balanced well with other essential elements like romance, comedy, or drama for instance. That being said, I am all for happy endings. I really do not think that it's even possible for me personally to write a story with so much drama or angst without having reconciliation and happiness. Chapter 4 was honestly probably the most important chapter in this story to date, and its darker angst filled tones were essential. So please stick with me on this journey and I promise that you will receive your happy ending. :)

_Listening Music –"Enough to Let Me Go" by Switchfoot._

* * *

**CH. 5 – Pesky Feelings**

_Harry's POV_

"_What about Ginny mate? What is she going to think about all of this?" Ron said awkwardly._

_I sighed and attempted to look anywhere but at Ron. I could feel the amazing day that I was having slip forcibly through my fingers._

Ginny was the youngest and only female of the Weasley children. Like Ron, I have known Ginny for the majority of my life. I would not say that we were the best of friends like Ron and I, but we were very close. She was an excellent Chaser for our Qudditch team at Hogwarts, amusing, strong-willed, and very attractive with her long flaming red tresses. While growing up it was a known fact that she fancied me, but I cannot say that I ever really returned her affections. I always considered Ginny to be the younger sister that I never had. In another life where I had not grown up with the Weasleys perhaps, I believe that I could have genuinely fallen for her.

I understood that eventually I would need to marry and create an heir. However the idea of suitors never sat well with me. I am a firm believer that one should be allowed to be in control of his or her own destiny. I wanted to be able to fall in love the way that my parents had. Not being set up with a wife through a process of a parade of potential suitors. Every day, it felt like a different suitor came forth, hoping for me to take their hand in marriage. From Hogwarts, there were witches like Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Ginny Weasley. While none of them were complete disasters, I had no real connection with any of them other than the fact that we attended school together.

Ginny was probably the only suitor that held any type of merit for me. I enjoyed her company and she was a great companion. The match would be beneficial for both parties involved. Ginny, and the Weasleys for that matter, could rest easier knowing that their daughter would be secured into a House of high rank and that their name would rise in the wizarding community as well. While I on the other hand, would be able to be with someone I knew and cared for as well as gain a great family like the Weasleys for in laws. Put quite simply, it would be the ideal match. There was only one problem with that scenario; I wanted to marry for love.

"Harry?" Ron asked, trying to get my attention.

"I don't know Ron. I care for Ginny, but I don't think that would be enough," I replied, attempting to sound as polite as possible.

"What do you mean? She fancied you for ages, not to mention that we would become brothers by marriage. It seems pretty near perfect to me."

"Yes Ron she _fancied_ me. Does she still share the same sentiments? And will my feelings be taken into account at some point? We both deserve a chance to marry for love, not out of convenience."

Ron turned away from my stern expression and shrugged. That was another problem that Ron and I had sometimes. When it came to matters of the heart, he was at a loss. I sometimes wondered if he was even capable of feeling something for another person outside of the love he carried for his family. He found the idea of suitors convenient. Why go and fall in love with someone when they could be chosen for you instead? Less emotional work he said. If Luna wasn't such a good friend of ours, I would have seriously been worried about their potential marriage.

"Gin is going to be here in a few days time. What are you going to tell her?" Ron inquired.

"The truth and then pray to the gods that she understands," I replied with a shake of my head.

* * *

_In the library, Hermione's POV –_

I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes profusely. I had been reading books in the Black library for the past few hours after my discussion with Remus. I had looked through several texts, trying to come across anything that would have proved my hunches correct that there were half-bloods out there. The problem was that I could barely concentrate. Remus' words just kept creeping back into my mind like an unwanted visitor. "If you love him and want to protect him as I know that you do, you will learn to let him go…" Yes well that was definitely easier said than done. I could not just simply turn off my emotions. The only solution that I could see would be to avoid Harry at all costs, which would prove to be especially difficult since my duty was to serve him.

I missed the days of being an oblivious muggle-born child, where the only problem I seemed to have were making sure to be the top student in every class. I missed being able to run to my parents for help whenever I had an issue. Gods, sometimes I just missed _them_. Before I could dwell too long on these thoughts, I heard the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"Hermione, I thought you would be in here. I would like to introduce you to my good friend Ron Weasley," Harry announced with a smile on his face.

I looked up from my position in my seat and took in the appearance of a tall red headed wizard with slightly frayed clothing walking forth. Remembering my etiquette lessons, I quickly got up from my chair and bowed before rising once again. "It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Master Potter's."

The red head smiled politely in response before answering, "So you are the cause of Harry's recent outburst of emotions. Nice to meet you."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Ron a disapproving look before moving closer to me. He placed a warm hand upon my shoulder. "Hermione, pay him no mind. I am seriously reconsidering that statement I just made about him being my good friend," Harry said with a teasing smile.

"Take that back Harry!" Ron countered with a shocked expression on his face.

"What have you been reading lately Hermione? 'A Brief History of Prominent Pureblood Families'…'Wizard Lineage Through the Ages'…'Noble Houses & Their Heritage'…Is this a part of Remus' lessons or leisure reading?" Harry asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Leisure. There is so much I need to discover about wizard history," I said avoiding his gaze.

"You wouldn't be Hermione if you didn't cover every aspect of the wizarding world now would you? I do hope that you have at least taken a break every once in awhile. Eye strain is not a pleasant feeling," Harry replied with genuine concern.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You actually enjoy reading for pleasure? Like playing Qudditch or Wizard's Chess? You told me she was having lessons with Remus and reading on her spare time, but this is just madness…" Ron dragged on looking at the books surrounding us in shock.

"Fascinating isn't Ron that people engage in other things besides Qudditch?" Harry said with a grin coming to his face.

I tried hard not to laugh at his comment. Harry always had a way of making me feel better no matter the circumstance.

"Can we please leave this room? Being in here reminds me of all the summer work that we have due in a couple of weeks that I haven't touched yet," Ron responded, stepping further away from the books as if they had teeth.

"You have summer work due for school in a few weeks and you have yet to start it? Are you not worried about being seriously behind? What if you receive bad marks because you haven't put enough effort into your studies?" I asked in concerned and disbelief.

"Is she serious Harry? How in the world do you put up with this?"

"I find her to be quite brilliant and engaging actually."

"A nightmare more like…" Ron mutters under his breath.

I felt hot tears threatening to fall and a burning anger that I have not felt since grade school. I knew that it was not proper etiquette for a muggle-born to argue with a wizard, but I could no longer restrain myself. "If you do not mind me asking Mr. Weasley, what is your current ranking as a student at Hogwarts? I could not imagine it to be very high considering your general lack of work ethic and dislike of books."

"I don't know…I guess not that high. I have more important things to worry about like preparing for Qudditch matches. Harry understands! There is no time for reading books."

"Do correct me if I am wrong, but isn't Master Potter at the top of your year? I've heard that he is also the Qudditch Captain, and the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever had in centuries. I would imagine it would require a fair bit of intellect, skill, and dedication to be at the top in both areas would it not?" I asked with a smug look on my face.

Ron looked as red as a tomato that matched horribly with his flaming red hair. Harry looked as though he was about to choke from restraining himself from laughing for so long.

"Harry, I am going to my bedchamber. I am feeling tired all of the sudden. I will see you in the dinning hall for dinner later," Ron announced, glaring at me slightly before giving Harry a nod and leaving.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Weasley!" I shouted out behind him playfully as he exited the room.

Harry shook his head and busted out into fits of laughter. "I cannot believe you said all of that! I have to add highly amusing to your list of admirable character traits."

"Are you upset with me? I mean, he is your friend and I sort of…well put him in his place," I said biting my lip, waiting for Harry's response.

"No, of course not! While he may be my best mate, he definitely needs to be put in his place from time to time. Besides, how could I ever be mad at someone who speaks so highly of me? You made me look bloody brilliant!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"You should learn to take more credit for your accomplishments Harry. They are vast and incredibly remarkable," I replied honestly, looking him in the eyes.

"You are amazing. I have no doubt in my mind that if you were to attend Hogwarts, you would be Head Girl no questions asked. There are so many things I wish I could change for you and muggle-borns alike. It is simply not fair that because of your heritage, society says that you must be treated differently," He asserted, stepping closer to me.

I tried not to tremble at his statement. It hit way too close to home. I was still debating with myself whether or not to tell him about his real heritage. This was getting to be too much. I had no clue how I was expected to keep things to myself.

Harry was about a few inches away from me when he brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it. I contently leaned into his warm touch, making contact with his mesmerising eyes. He smiled softly at me before leaning down to place a kiss upon my waiting lips. Remembering Remus' words, and myself, I moved my face so his lips missed mine. I took a step back and saw the confused expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned, searching my face for any clues.

"I should really go. I have to check in with Ms. LeFont before my duties are completed for today," I said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, alright. I will see you later?" He questioned politely.

I nodded once with a forced smile before turning to leave the library. As I started walking down the hallway, I promised myself that I was going to post-pone the discussion of Harry's heritage for a later date. I would tell him, waiting a few days would not hurt matters…

* * *

_The servant quarters—_

I made my way to meet with Ms. LeFont in a conflicted mood. I had more important things to think about than reporting to her about my lack of sexual progress or anything else she wanted to scorn me about. Honestly, I did not understand what the issue was. As Harry's servant, my duty was to service _his _needs, and I personally felt that I was doing just that. He wanted me to be able to take magic lessons for Remus, done. He wanted me to take flight instructions from him, and even though it was a disastrous attempt, I did it. If it were not for that flight lesson, I would still be debating whether or not he felt any sexual desires at all. Harry, I have come to realise was too much of gentlemen to ever discuss his more carnal needs, let alone require me to satisfy them.

"Hermione, have a seat," Ms. LeFont announced as I walked into her quarters.

I took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for the questioning to ensue.

"Catherine tells me that you have been doing well in all of your lessons thus far. This is good news. Do you have anything that you wish to report to me about the lessons?"

Besides the fact that I thought that the lessons in etiquette and wizarding world culture were a complete and total waste of time, no I had nothing productive to contribute about them. I wisely shook my head no and waited for her to continue.

"Alright then. Moving on to the matter of your sexual progress with Master Potter. It is still non-existent I presume?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nodded my head in agreement. "Hermione! It has been weeks since your arrival at House Black. Apparently, it has been circulating around that you are perhaps the most brilliant mind of your age. However, I find the gossip to be seriously mistaken considering the fact that you have _yet_ to complete your one true duty as a muggle-born."

"Pardon me Ms. LeFont, but I hardly think that giving myself over to a man sexually is a relevant indicator of intellect. If anything, I think it portrays the exact opposite," I replied through gritted teeth. If there was one thing that I could not stand for besides the issue of abuse, it was the matter of my intellectual capacity. I knew that I was not gifted in all affairs, but intelligence was definitely not amongst them.

"You understand the requirements of a muggle-born. Do you want to be cast off to live with the land dwellers sooner than your time? Or worse, do you want to be stoned to death by wizards and witches for refusing to satisfy your master?"

"Whose to say that I have not been doing exactly what I am expected to do? Harry does not appear to be dissatisfied with me."

"That is _Master Potter_ or _Prince Potter_ to you. I am afraid that if you do not complete your duties soon, I will be forced to speak with King Sirius and discuss your replacement. I still believe the problem lies with your maidenhood. You would be far more willing to complete your intimate responsibilities if it were not still in tact. And it does not help that you only occasionally wear more revealing gowns. I will send Catherine to your quarters to remove your more conservative wear, and do not attempt to hide them or else you will have _me_ to deal with. You are dismissed," Ms. LeFont finished with a stern look and a wave of her hand.

I sighed out in anger and irritation as I left the room. Ms. LeFont was seriously enough to ruin anyone's day. I know that she was only doing her job, but that still did not make liking her any easier. I know that I had told King Sirius that I would be able to complete my obligations, but the more I got to know Harry, the harder it became. Harry allowed me to be myself and admired my strength to stand up for what I believed in. If I were forced to seduce Harry, I would not be the Hermione that I had always known. While I did love Harry, I did not want to engage in such acts out of obligation. I wanted Harry and I to make love because we both _wanted_ to.

These were the thoughts occupying my mind as I made my way up to the bedchamber. Dinnertime would have already begun, so I knew that I would be allowed time to myself in the chamber for a little while without the object of my thoughts to distract me. Usually, I would dine with Harry and his godfather, but ever since Draco Malfoy arrived, I found the whole event incredibly unappealing. I had taken to getting snacks in the kitchens. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Catherine already in the room, pulling out the only gowns that I found suitable to wear.

"Wait, please don't—," I tried to get out before stopping myself. Catherine raised her eyebrow at me in response before I shook my head no and muttered a 'never mind'. There was no use in trying to keep the gowns. It was Ms. LeFont's orders after all. I sighed as I walked over to my vanity and took a seat, slumping my shoulders. Catherine looked at me with a disapproving look before returning back to the closet. Well she could just continue to have that look on her face because there was no possible way that I was going to correct my posture at the moment.

It was in times like these that I wished that I had learned to be more sociable growing up. I never had anyone that remotely resembled a friend in my entire existence. Harry was the only person that I considered a friend, and that was proving to be more of a problem than a good thing since the one subject that I really needed assistance with involved him. So going to him for advise was out of the question. I slowly turned myself around in my seat and faced Catherine. I watched as she continued to throw the clothes from my wardrobe none to delicately on the foot of the bed. I bit my lip in concentration. Would it be wise to speak with her about my problems? No, she was the one teaching me to rely more on my sex appeal and seduce Harry. Not to mention the fact that she was Ms. LeFont's second in command, so anything I said to her could and probably would be repeated to her.

I swallowed my resolve and took a deep breath. "Catherine, do you think it would be possible for you and I to have a conversation?" I asked nervously.

She glanced at me as she threw another one of the dresses down on the bed. "If this is about keeping these ghastly gowns then…"

"No, it isn't about that I promise," I reassured her.

"Okay then," She replied, motioning for me to start.

"This is going against my better judgment and I honestly hope that I do not end up regretting this decision, but I have no else to speak with about this matter. Can I have your confidence that you will not discuss what I am about to tell you with Ms. LeFont?"

"Hermione, what is it?" She asked, stopping her task and looking at me in concern.

"I know that one of your tasks is to lead me on my path to being a good sexual servant to Harry. I understand that, really I do. However, I am finding it extremely difficult to do so."

"And why would that be?"

"You have been in House Black's service since you were a child. I am sure you are aware of the type of person Harry is better than me. He is full of honour and righteousness. The idea of compromising my virtue unwillingly…"

"He would never do it. It's not in his character. He is one of the few decent wizards of his age."

"Exactly."

"Which is why you will have to be the seducer. It isn't going to work without you doing so. He is a man, once prompted, he will enjoy your assests…"

"But what if I do not want to!" I shouted, unable to contain my emotions any longer.

At this, Catherine surprisingly had a sympathetic look on her face. She walked over to me and moved the chair by the window next to mine at the vanity. "I understand your nerves, but once you begin, I am sure that you will find the experience to be quite pleasant as well. I am under the impression that Master Potter would be a very _considerate_ lover…"

"That's only a small fragment of the problem. Believe me, I am incredibly aware that I have been lucky in serving him. Gods, I could've had Draco of all wizards," I said and as I finished the statement, I immediately saw the error of my ways. Catherine gave me a glare for insulting her current infatuation. "Apologies. What I am trying to say is that, I don't want to just be _used_. I know that I am a muggle-born and as such, I have predestined responsibilities. But that does not make it right. What is the point of falling in love with someone, becoming intimate with them, and then being cast off later when a suitable marriage companion comes along?" I asserted, trying not to cry.

"Hermione, do you...you are in _love _with Master Potter?! Oh gods, you can't possibly imagine this will turn out well? It will be exactly as you say it will. Even if he does return your affections, you will _never _be allowed to be together," She rushed out in shock.

"You don't think I know that Catherine? It's just beside the point isn't it? I feel how I feel and I cannot change it. What do you think I should do?" I asked her quietly.

"I have no clue…" She responded with a sad shrug.

I sighed in frustration. It felt good to get this all off of my chest, but I could not help but to wonder if I made the right decision in telling her. I had seen a completely different side of Catherine that I was honestly starting to quite like. There was definitely more to the witch than duty and gossip. She had a heart.

"Would it make you feel any better if I allowed you to keep two of your gowns? Ms. LeFont would not know if two or so were mysteriously unaccounted for," She stated with a playful smile.

I laughed, feeling slightly better about the situation. I nodded with a small smile at her. She returned the smile and stood up. She patted my shoulder once awkwardly before moving back to the closet. "And Hermione, don't worry about Ms. LeFont finding out about this news. You have my confidence. I believe that under different circumstances, you and Master Potter would have been great together. Like James and Lily Potter. I've heard that you are similar to her in many ways," Catherine said, turning into her gossip like attitude again as she continued to go through the wardrobe.

I felt my heart clench at the thought of being compared to Harry's parents' relationship. Catherine was unaware of how close to home that assessment really was.

* * *

_Later that night –_

"I missed your presence at dinner," Harry said as he got into his side of the bed.

"Did you?" I asked with a small smile, trying not to show how affected I was by his admission.

"Exceedingly so. Between Ron and Malfoy insulting each other at every turn and Sirius trying to defuse the situation, it was a lot to handle to say the least," He said, rubbing his temple.

"I'm sorry Harry. I honestly don't think that my presence would have helped matters. Especially with Ron and Draco. I am not at the top of their lists I'm sure."

"They are just angry with the fact that you know how to read and they don't."

I found myself in fits of chuckles before saying, "My hero."

He laughed with me for a bit before turning towards me with a more serious expression on his face. "That reminds me. I spoke with Dobby today and he told me what Malfoy did to you earlier. I am sorry I wasn't there. If he ever lays a hand upon you again…"

"Harry, it's fine. Really. I think I can handle Draco," I reassured him. He looked unconvinced.

"Do not underestimate him. I have Dobby keeping track of his whereabouts, but that may not always be enough," He said in genuine concern.

"Harry, have a little faith in me please," I said with a teasing smile coming to my face.

"I do," He whispered, placing his hand upon my cheek. I was quickly coming to learn that was his favourite place to touch me.

I leaned into his warm hand, looking into his eyes. He smiled down at me, before hesitatingly moving forward to place his lips upon mine. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at his restraint before I pulled his head down further to deepen the kiss. I sighed softly against his warm mouth, loving the way it felt against my own. Feeling a little brave, I pushed my tongue lightly against his mouth seeking entrance. He moaned at the movement and opened his mouth to allow me inside. If I had thought that open-mouth kisses with Harry were pleasant, this was a whole new experience altogether. The feel of his wet tongue dueling lightly with my own was very arousing. I had never experienced anything like this before. He started to run his hands down to my waist, pulling me into the kiss deeper as a warm sensation started to settle in the pit of my stomach…

_*POP__*_ went the sound of someone apparating in the bedchamber. Harry and I both broke apart in shock, turning to see a green house-elf.

"Dobby! Gods, what are you doing?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby is here to give his report on Mr. Malfoy. Evening, Ms. Mione!" Dobby said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I nodded at him politely as my heartbeat started to slow back down to normal. Harry wasn't as forgiving.

"Dobby, when I told you to report to me about Malfoy, I meant at more _convenient_ hours and not in my bedchamber," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Whatever news you have can wait until tomorrow."

"Please forgive Dobby, Master Potter," the little green-elf said with big tears threatening to fall down his face.

I gripped Harry's forearm, trying to get his attention. He looked down at me and I nodded sympathetically at Dobby. He nodded back at me in understanding. It amazed how quickly we could understand one another through non-verbal cues already.

"Dobby, it's fine. I appreciate your eagerness to help and I cannot express enough how pleased I am with how you protected Hermione. You are doing a phenomenal job thus far. I will discuss any other information you have gained tomorrow afternoon alright?" Harry said in a reassuring tone.

Dobby nodded happily and waved goodbye before apparating from the room. Harry sighed and moved to settle on the pillows. I smiled at him before doing the same.

"So much for a blissful evening," He muttered, turning to look at me. "Perhaps we should just go to sleep now. Night Hermione."

"Goodnight," I replied, slightly disappointed that we were not going to continue our kissing session.

Harry was a very good kisser. He started to make me wonder what other things he would be good at. I cringed inwardly at my inappropriate thoughts as Harry blew out the candles. I could not believe I was saying this, but perhaps all of my stress over being intimate with Harry was unwarranted. I deeply desired Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm Hermione wants her some Harry, who would have thought? ;p Do you think that Hermione made the right decision in telling Catherine about her troubles? Will Ms. LeFont find out? Discussion time! I was going to add Qudditch in this chapter, but the chapter was getting a little long. I will be sure to put it in next time though. Preview of next chapter: More guests arrive, a Qudditch match ensues, Catherine and Draco interact, and Ron reads a book (gasps). Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I look forward to reading your comments!

**4/29/13 -** There is a new poll up concerning Ginny's character development in the story for the next chapter. Please go vote for your favorite! Your input is greatly appreciated!


	6. CH 6: Anything but Ordinary

_Listening Music – Strange Times by The Black Keys._

* * *

**CH. 6 – Anything but Ordinary**

_Harry's POV –_

Currently, I was in the study with Sirius going over the usual household affairs. I nodded in agreement as he set another piece of parchment in front of me to look over and co-sign off on. It was a completely mind numbing task that required my attention a few times a week. It was definitely something that I was not looking forward to when I married and was able to take over all of the affairs of House Potter. Not to mention that I would also have to take over the affairs of House Black as well whenever Sirius decided to step down. I still did not understand how Sirius was able to do it now. I wondered if it were possible to die of boredom…

"…and this will be the last document. Sign along the line please," Sirius finished, pointing at the parchment placed before me. I signed it and passed it back to him. He put it on top of the other documents and turned towards me. "Do you have everything in order for your end of the summer Qudditch tournament?"

"Yes, everyone should be arriving today. You are still going to be the referee for the matches right?" I asked in excitement.

Every summer term I hosted a Qudditch tournament at our home with some of my friends and classmates from school. It was a nice way to keep in contact with those who had left Hogwarts as well serve as the last great source of entertainment before school term started. Only this year, I would not be returning to Hogwarts with the rest of my classmates. I still did not know exactly how to feel about it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You seem to be in a happy mood," He responded with a warm smile on his face.

"I am, but I would be in a far better mood if Malfoy weren't allowed to participate in the matches," I muttered with a shake of my head.

Sirius gave me a stern look before continuing, "Harry, the two of you do not have to be the best of friends. All I ask is that you at least –"

"—tolerate each other," I finished for him. "I know, but he isn't exactly the easiest human being to be tolerant of. You should have heard what Dobby told me about him and the way he treated Hermione."

"What happened?" He asked with genuine interest and concern.

"He kept calling her that despicable name that I loath _(Sirius nodded, understanding what term I was referring to)_ and then he grabbed her. Dobby said that Malfoy would have even slapped her if he hadn't intervened in time," I said through gritted teeth.

"I wish that I could say that I was surprised by his atrocious behaviour, but I am not. Hermione may be your servant, but Draco has absolutely no right to lay a hand upon her. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is a very strong person. She can handle herself."

"I believe that, however, she needs to be careful. If Draco were to discover that she is learning magic from Remus…"

"I know. I will talk to her about it."

"Good. Now, as the referee I will have to remain unbiased. However, if I were to conveniently not happen to be paying attention if Draco were to be hit with a bludger, I would not place any one at fault for the assault," He said with a small smile.

I grinned at him in disbelief. It was in times like these that I was able to notice the 'old' Sirius that Remus spoke so much about. I wished that this version of him would make an appearance more often.

"Sometimes I cannot stand that insolent child. He is almost as bad as his father I tell you. But nonetheless, you must attempt to tolerate him Harry. I am sorry to drag you into all of this…family politics. He should be leaving soon anyway," Sirius tried to tell me in a reassuring tone.

"Believe me, it will not be soon enough. I will take you up on that bludger offer though."

"Harry, I assure you that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

I laughed a little at his mischievous grin, rolling my eyes at his antics. He clasped a hand upon my shoulder before motioning for me to follow him out of the study.

* * *

_A little while later –_

I walked down the hallways still attempting to find Ron. I wanted to go over the plans with him that I had drawn out for the matches, but he was surprisingly nowhere to be found. I had crossed paths with Draco more times than I would have liked while on my search and I was beginning to become aggravated. There were only so many times that I could stand hearing Malfoy's useless threats of beating me at the Qudditch tournament. Even worse than that, Draco had felt that he would be unfairly outnumbered by the 'Harry Potter fan club' that would be playing in the match and took it upon himself to invite some of his classmates from Slytherin. I would have argued about it with Sirius but I just did not have the energy. Plus, he wasn't entirely wrong about being outnumbered. I could not imagine any of my friends _willing_ to be placed on the same team as Malfoy.

"Excuse me, have you seen Mr. Weasley?" I asked another house servant.

"No Master Potter. Apologies," She responded before continuing on with her duties.

I sighed, thinking over all of the possible places he could be. I already checked the Qudditch pitch, which was the first stop. The only placed I hadn't bothered to look was the library, which was completely pointless. I shrugged and started walking towards the library. Even if he wasn't there, which I was more than positive of, I could at least visit with Hermione and have her take a break from her studies. With this in mind, I smiled and started to walk a little faster.

I found my jaw drop involuntarily as I entered the library. First, Hermione was nowhere to be found. Two, Ron was sitting in a chair reading a book and doing what appeared to be studying. Let me repeat that. Ron was _voluntarily _in the _library_ reading a book. Just when I was beginning to think that this day couldn't get anymore bizarre, this happens.

"R-Ron? What are you doing in here?" I asked in pure shock as I walked closer to his seat near the study table.

"What does it look like Harry? I am starting on my summer work," He replied, rolling his eyes before he took out pieces of parchment.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best mate? You know Ron Weasley, loves Qudditch, absolutely loathes the library and studying. I would like to speak with him please," I responded in disbelief.

"Ha ha very amusing Harry," He responded taking out a quill.

"Alright, what is this about Ron? Why the sudden urge to start your summer work," I said with a raise of my eyebrow. He glanced up at me before looking back down at the page in front of him. Suddenly, a thought came to my head. I smiled before continuing, "This wouldn't have anything to do with what Hermione said to you the other day about your poor study habits now would it?"

He nodded regretfully before setting his quill down. "I am not saying that I agree with everything she said, but perhaps she does have a point. It will be my last year at Hogwarts and I do want to do better in my studies. I don't _want_ to be a failure. I just don't like spending all my time in the library surrounded by thousands of books."

I took a seat across from him at the table and looked at the books scattered across the table. "Well, I do admire your change in priorities Ron. Perhaps Hermione is a good influence on you."

"Don't tell her that," He mumbled.

"I'll tell you what. After the Qudditch tournament, I will do the summer work with you," I replied helpfully.

"Why would you do that? Did you change your mind about attending Hogwarts?" Ron asked in an excited tone.

I shook my head no. "Just because I am not going doesn't mean learning about more magic would be a bad thing. By this time next year, I am sure you will have a lot to teach me."

"Yes, alright. What is that in your hand?" Ron asked curiously, pointing at the parchment in my right hand.

I completely forgot the reason that I had come in here in the first place was to discuss Qudditch strategies before the others got here. "Oh, I wanted to go over some plans with you before the match. Apparently, Draco took it open himself to invite his Slytherin friends over for the match. He said that he would be 'unfairly matched' otherwise."

"Can't disagree with the git there. Who would _willingly _want to be on _his_ team?" Ron answered with a shake of his head.

"My sentiments exactly. Now here is what I have been thinking…" I responded placing the plans across the table as he leaned in to look at them.

* * *

_Hermione's POV –_

I had just finished my lessons early for the day with Catherine and Remus due to the impending Qudditch tournament. House Black was the busiest I had ever seen it. It seemed like the servants were working double time, bringing items back and forth from the main house to the Qudditch pitch. I even saw Dobby and his friend that he introduced as Winky helping out. Apparently, there was to be a food table outside for the players in between matches. There would be four teams with two teams facing each other at a time. The winner from each match would proceed onto the next match until it was down to the final two where there would only be one winner. When I asked Catherine what the winning team received for their efforts, she looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"You do not _win_ anything Hermione. This isn't the Qudditch world cup! It's purely for entertainment. Master Potter hosts it every year," She replied with a shake of her head before walking away muttering to herself. She, like everyone else in this household, took the tournament very seriously.

I did not really understand the point of working so hard for something and not receiving anything out of it. I enjoyed schoolwork and knowing that I was the best. That was enjoyable and rewarding for me. I guess I would never understand the pleasure of playing a game without a definite reward.

These were the thoughts going through my mind as I reached my destination at the library. I was surprised to see Harry and Ron already inside. They looked up when they saw my movement. Harry smiled brightly up at me as I approached the table they were working on. I smiled back at him as I studied the mess on the table. There appeared to be strategies for the matches mapped out on several pages of parchment and books were surrounding Ron's side of the table. How peculiar.

"Hello gentlemen, preparing for the match are you?" I said pleasantly as Harry pulled out a chair for me next to him. I smiled at him in appreciation before taking a seat at the table.

"Good day Hermione, and yes we are preparing. I was just going over some plans with Ron before everyone arrives. Ron was working on his summer term assignments before I got here," He answered, looking at Ron playfully. Ron glared at him.

"I am sorry, could you repeat that? I thought you said that he was willingly working on his assignments, in the library no less," I responded in shock glancing at the red head in question.

"I think Ron was inspired by your persuasive speech the other day and took it upon himself to start taking his studies more seriously."

"Well, that is very mature of you Mr. Weasley. Well done," I said sincerely.

Ron's face turned a bright shade of red as he started to blush. I reached for one of the books he had under the plans laid out across the table. I read the title and skimmed through the pages for a few moments. "This text provides a decent review of the important aspects of fifth year Charms, but if you are planning on taking the N.E.W.T. exams, which I would presume that you are, you are better off with a more advanced text. For example, _Quintessence: A Quest_ is a better one. You should have used that last year in your Charms class," I finished, placing the book back on the table near Ron.

I started to feel uncomfortable under Ron and Harry's stares. Harry looked slightly amused and proud while Ron continued to give me a sort of awed blank stare.

"You haven't even taken sixth year Charms. How could you possibly know that? Harry how could she even know that?!" Ron asked in shock turning to his best mate.

"I told you Ron, she is absolutely brilliant," Harry said with a warm smile towards me.

I tried not to blush as I responded with a soft, "I read that's all. I am still finishing up second year material, but I like to be ahead as much as I can. So naturally, I have read a couple of texts from the other years as well." Ron just shook his head, still slightly in shock. "You should really set up a schedule for yourself. It would make things easier."

"What's the point in doing that when I don't know what texts I should read like you do," Ron responded looking at me.

"I could help you to set up a schedule while you are here at least," I said turning to him and Harry for approval.

"Harry, I take back everything bad I have ever said about her," Ron announced with happy expression on his face.

I frowned back in confusion. "What bad things have you said about me?" I questioned.

"N-nothing, Harry we should really keep looking over those plans mate," He replied, attempting to change the subject.

Before I could change my mind and yell at him to tell me what he was talking about, a servant came in to announce that Harry's guests were arriving for the tournament. He nodded once before rising and collecting the pieces of parchment off the table.

"Well good luck at the tournament. I am sure you will be great," I said to Harry encouragingly as I reached for one of the books on the table.

"Thank you, but surely you will be at the matches will you not?" Harry said staring down at the book in my hand.

"You actually want me to come and watch?" I asked apprehensively.

"Of course Hermione. It would mean a significant deal to me. Besides, I would like nothing more than to look upon your beautiful face in the crowd as I look down at you from above," He responded, whispering the last part in my ear. I tried hard to keep my heart from fluttering out of my chest. Gods, wasn't I supposed to be the one seducing him?

"I will be there," I softly replied. He placed a warm hand upon my shoulder as he and Ron walked passed me to leave the room to go and greet his guests.

I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should bring any reading material or not. I decided to bring some poetry to be on the safe side. I would have loved to bring one of my spell books, but I did not want to risk the discovery of others finding out that I was learning magic. I wondered if Catherine was going to attend the match. With that thought in mind, I grabbed my book and left the library.

* * *

As I walked towards the servant quarters to search for Catherine, I heard moaning and whispers coming from a corridor near the kitchens. I was going to mind my own affairs and keep walking, but the voices were very distinct.

"…Draco, you should go. The tournament is going to start soon," a female's voice said softly with a moan of pleasure.

"I will leave when I want to. No one tells me what to do. They will wait for me. Besides, I am not done here…" Draco responded with a grunt as I heard ruffling of clothing.

"Fine, anything for you Draco. Finish quickly though, I do not want to be caught," the female responded panting quickly.

There was no more talk except for the sounds of moans meeting grunts as the two completed their sexual activity. The female voice cried out as Draco's groans accompanied the voice. In this moment, I wished to be anywhere but here listening in on Draco's sexual exploits. But I was scared that if I moved from my hiding place I would be discovered.

"Until next time," Draco said as he moved from around the corner and into view. I tried to conceal myself further against the wall as he moved past me, fixing his trousers.

Shortly after he had made his appearance, I saw Catherine come into view. I could not help myself as I exclaimed in shock, "Catherine?! What are you doing?"

She whipped around and saw me against the wall looking at her in complete shock. She sighed once before moving towards me.

"How long have you been here Hermione?" She asked, attempting to fix her hair.

"Long enough to know that you were just with Draco Malfoy. I know that you fancy him, but do you really think that being with him intimately is the best course of action. He is probably just using you," I tried to explain.

"Hermione, honestly it is none of your business."

"I am just looking after your well-being. Draco is not a decent wizard. Catherine, please you must see reason –"

"Enough! I have other duties to complete. Goodbye Hermione," She interrupted before walking swiftly to the kitchens.

I stared after her in disbelief. If she was unwilling to listen to me, then there was nothing that I could do. It was really her decision to go down this road with Draco, no matter how dangerous it was. I did not see this ending well for her. I shook my head and turned back around and made my way out towards the grounds.

* * *

I could already see a few people flying around on brooms in the air from down at the Qudditch pitch. There was a large crowd of young witches and wizards alike chatting happily with each other in the middle of the field with brooms held in their hands. I could see Remus helping King Sirius to put what looked like a treasure chest in the middle of field which I knew contained the quaffle, bludger, and golden snitch. Chairs had been set up near the food table for the spectators and I made my way over to them. I sat down and spotted Harry talking with a group of people that I assumed were his teammates. I saw a beautiful red headed woman with long hair tap Harry on the shoulder. I saw him turn around and smile before they enveloped each other in a warm hug. They pulled back from one another after a few moments, but continued to remain close. She had just finished adjusting the top of his wizarding robes when I felt a movement next to me.

"I haven't seen you before. You must be Hermione," a pale female with long dirty blonde hair and silver grey eyes announced taking a seat next to me.

"U-um yes I am. Apologies, you are—"

"Luna Lovegood. I attend Hogwarts with the lot of them _(she pointed in the direction of Harry and Ron)_ and I also happen to be Ronald's betrothed. He looks particularly ordinary today, do you not need agree?" She asked me with wistfulness to her voice.

I did not know whether agreeing or disagreeing with her would be the correct response so I settled for a halfway nod.

"You must be wondering how I have come to know your name. News travels fast in the wizarding world, especially for powerful families like that of House Black and House Potter."

"Luna, could you tell me who that woman is with Harry?" I asked discreetly as possible.

She followed my gaze before smiling and turning back to me, "Oh that is Ginny Weasley, Ronald's younger sister. It has been rumored for quite sometime that Harry and Ginny would marry someday. They have always gotten along very well in school."

The expression on my face must have given me away because she quickly changed the subject. "Would you like a pair of glasses to protect you from the wrackspurts? They particularly like to come out during Qudditch matches," She said placing weirdly designed spectacles upon her face and handing one to me.

"Um, no thank you. What are wrackspurts?" I asked in complete confusion.

Before she could respond, King Sirius had blown the whistle and motioned for the teams up first to take their positions in the air. Harry's team was one of the teams up first, which consisted of Ron and a particular Ginny Weasley I noticed. Luna leaned in and had taken the liberty of naming all of the players on each team currently up to play which I was internally grateful for. Apparently, the tournament had turned out to be a whole Weasley clan affair. All of the Weasley children had showed up except for Percy, who I am told is currently estranged from the family at the moment. The tournaments were especially exciting for the present students to see the former students again. When Luna had pointed out the other side's keeper Oliver Wood, I found it hard to stop staring. He was very attractive and seemingly charming, I could just imagine the number of female suitors he had to deal with on a daily basis.

The whistle blew again and the match began with rapid movement. I saw Harry throw a bright smile my way and I returned it before he took off into the air in search of the snitch. Luna continued to explain the finer points of the game to me and at one point even broke into a chant of 'Weasley is our King!' when Ron made a particularly impressive save. I chuckled softly at her antics. Although I found her to be on the rather peculiar side, she seemed like a genuinely nice and amusing woman. I did not see it at first, but I think her personality worked well with Ron's.

"She's quite good," I announced watching Ginny make a spectacular catch, intercepting the quaffle from one of the players on the opposing side.

Luna looked in the direction of my gaze and nodded in agreement. "Ginny is one of the better Chasers at Hogwarts. She is a pretty fair Seeker too when the occasion calls for it."

I had to compete with a beautiful young pureblood witch who had known Harry since they were children, enjoyed flying, and was fantastic at Qudditch. There was actually no competition between us really when it came down to it. What did I have to offer? Sure I was intelligent, but I was still at the end of the day a muggle-born. A match between Harry and I was not only impossible, it paled in comparison to what Ms. Weasley could offer. Suddenly the idea of sitting here watching Harry play Qudditch with his possible betrothed seemed absolutely miserable.

"I think Harry has found the snitch. Look!" Luna cried out in excitement, pointing at the field.

Harry was waving his clenched hand in the air as the rest of his team shouted and cheered in excitement. They had advanced to the next game.

* * *

It was now the final match of the tournament. It was Harry's team versus Draco's. It was actually a pretty intense match, with more illegal fouls coming from Draco's side than could be counted at this point. However, Harry's team had their particularly amusing moment when Ron's brothers Fred and George _accidently_ sent a bludger in Draco's direction and nearly tore his arm from his body. Draco whined and bit his lip to stop from crying as King Sirius mysteriously failed to have seen the act and therefore could not enact a penalty.

The score was currently 80 to 85 with Draco's team in the lead, and the only reason for that in my opinion was due to cheating. Draco had been following Harry around in search of the snitch for the past half hour or so and I could practically feel the anger radiating from Harry as he attempted to lose him. Ginny had just scored another goal when Harry suddenly took off towards the ground at a brisk pace. He must have seen the snitch. I held on to the edge of my seat as I felt my heart pound rapidly in my chest. He had pulled up just in time before hitting the ground and I could not help but to let out a little shout in fear. I did not think I could endure another minute of this game, watching Harry continually almost fall to his death was not in any way entertaining.

Luna patted my hand reassuringly and I glanced at her. She looked to be the epitome of calm and collected. I could not tell whether it was due to her familiarity with the dangerous nature of the game or just a part of her quirky personality. Before I could dwell on the matter for too long, my eyes returned back to the match. Draco had just hit Harry incredibly hard in his gut to keep him from grabbing the snitch and I watched helplessly as Harry was knocked off of his broom and fell a few feet to the ground. I heard King Sirius blow his whistle to stop the match and the rest of the players erupted into different outbursts, but I could care less about all of that as I got up from my seat, held the ends of my gown in my hand, and raced to the field to Harry's still form.

I heard Luna call out behind me but I continued to run until I reached the middle of the field. If Harry had been seriously injured because of that malevolent little fool of a wizard Malfoy, there was going to be hell to pay. I was a few feet away from his form when I saw Ron and the other teammates lift him up to a sitting position. Harry was actually smiling and holding up the little golden ball for all to see. Immediately cheers erupted from the crowd, Draco looked none to pleased. I sighed in relief as King Sirius rushed over and pulled Draco roughly aside.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed patting his friend on the back.

"Absolutely incredible Harry," Ginny said, giving him a quick hug.

"Can you do that again Harry?" the twins Fred and George said in unison.

Before I could stop myself I immediately called out, "Absolutely no he will not. He could have died!"

The players quickly turned to look at me. I felt like I was on display. I suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hermione, I am fine really," Harry said standing and shaking his friends off of him as he walked towards me.

"So you're Harry's new servant?" Ginny asked curiously with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes she is. She is actually quite smart, like a genius or something. She is going to help me with my school –," Ron tried to get out before Harry roughly elbowed him in the side. Ron turned to glare at him when Harry gave him a significant look. "Right, I am starving. Food table it is," He said before walking in the direction of the food.

"Let's all go to the table and enjoy some refreshments before Fred and George's light show," Harry announced, encouraging all of the players and spectators to walk to the table.

There were a few more pats on the back and words of congratulations as people walked past him. Ginny lingered a little longer before Luna grabbed her arm and led her away as well. Soon there was only Harry and I left.

"So how was watching your first Qudditch game? Was it better or worse than you expected?" Harry said turning to me.

"I think the words 'strikingly dangerous' come to mind," I replied looking up at him.

He laughed a little before taking my hand softly. "Do you want to know the first thought that came to mind when I saw you after I hit the ground?" He asked, rubbing my hand with his fingertips. I shook my head no and he continued on. "I was thinking, man that hurt like the seven hells and Malfoy is an absolute dead man. Then I thought, Hermione looks absolutely radiant and I want nothing more than to take her into my arms and kiss her."

I blushed and turned my head away from his intense gaze. He pocketed the snitch with his other hand before lifting my chin back up to face him.

"But I can't exactly do that with everyone here now can I? I think that for the first time in my life, I wish that I hadn't hosted a Qudditch tournament. Too many people here. Ah, and to think that a few of them are going to be staying here for another day or so…what was I thinking?" Harry asked, with a frown on his face.

"Think of it as a way to get back at Malfoy. I am sure he is not going to enjoy having to live under the same roof as your friends. Besides, you have me all to yourself in your bedchambers every night," I responded, not believing my own words.

He looked at me with such an intense look of longing and excitement that I felt that feeling of something warm settle down into my stomach again. He watched me bite my lips and then he ran his tongue around the edges of his own with a sigh.

"Tonight, cannot possibly come soon enough," He whispered leaning into towards me slightly.

"Harry! Come and get some food mate!" Ron announced from across the field with food stuffed in the sides of his mouth.

"Aye, before Ron eats it all!" Fred shouted with a thump to his younger brother's back.

"Fred, I think mother and father made a mistake in naming him. He should have been named Mr. Piggy," George said, coming to stand on the other side of Ron.

"I could not agree with you more George! Mr. Piggy it is," Fred responded as the twins started to make pig sounds at their younger brother.

Harry and I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. He motioned for us to move towards the table to save Ron from his brothers and I followed. While we started to walk closer, I couldn't help but lock eyes with Ginny. She looked back at me with an intense stare that made me feel as if she were analysing me.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to wait until the next chapter to reveal how Ginny's character will be portrayed to provide more time for people to **vote**. If you haven't voted in the poll yet for your choice, please got to my **profile** and do so now! Not a whole lot going on in this chapter. It was meant to be more of a break from the intensity that is going to start to return by next time. Do you think that Draco is using Catherine? Discuss! Preview for next chapter: Harry and Hermione have separate discussions with Ginny, Hermione conducts more research, and the twins hatch a plan to get back at Draco. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you think!


	7. CH 7: Discovery

**A/N: **I would like to give a special shout out to _BookloverForeverAndalways_ for her very sweet review that totally made my day. Also, I was speaking with my buddy _zerostar88_ and she pointed out that as of right now I have over 300 followers since I first posted this fic in March. That is simply an _amazing_ feat. Thank you to all 171 of you who have made my story a favorite, the 303 of you following my story, and **especially** the 109 of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate each and every one of you! :)

As a side note, if any of you like Misfits and the character of Simon, one of my favorite authors _**Halawia**_ just made a new one called, _"Straight Jacket Fashion"_. It is an exceptionally well-written story and so powerful emotionally. She deserves more readers/reviews so please go check it out!

_Listening Music –"Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars._

* * *

**CH. 7 – Discovery**

_Harry's POV—_

The Qudditch tournament had gone very well. It was good to see everyone again and I had to admit, seeing the look on Malfoy's face when he discovered that I had captured the snitch was incredibly satisfying. The only problem that came with having the tournament was the guests that would be staying with us for the next few days. Usually I would welcome having my friends over. House Black was much too large and lonely at times for me considering Sirius was busy most of the time taking care of matters of the estate. However, this had to be the first time that I was not looking forward to having more people in my home. With all of the guests present, I wouldn't be able to spend time with Hermione the way I wanted.

"Harry, we're all going to go see the rest of the fireworks that the twins brought with them. Would you like to join us?" Ginny said to me entering the study.

"Ah, yes I will be there shortly," I replied with a slight smile. She smiled back at me pleasantly before she turned to leave. A sudden thought came across my mind and I called her back to me from my place at the desk. "Ginny, can you wait a moment please?"

"Of course. What is it Harry?" Ginny asked curiously, walking closer to the desk.

I motioned for her to take a seat across from me and she flipped her long red hair out from her face before taking a seat. She looked at me expectantly while I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I had always felt comfortable talking to her about anything school or Qudditch related, but when it came to relationship troubles, she was probably the last person I would feel comfortable discussing it with. Especially since the matter would concern our _potential_ betrothal.

"Alright, out with it Potter. Fred and George aren't going to wait on us forever. You know how eager they can get," She said breaking the silence.

"I don't really know how else to go about saying this so I'm going to just do it. Do you still carry any romantic feelings for me?" I asked nervously.

Her eyes opened and her mouth fell open in a completely shocked expression. I could tell that she was surprised that I had brought the matter up on my own accord and not at the hands of my godfather or the like. She closed and opened her mouth a few times before she started speaking again…

* * *

_Hermione's POV—_

"That curtsy was far better than I've ever seen from you Hermione. Now, back to the table for your culture lessons," Catherine said to me as she moved to sit down at the table.

I followed and took a seat softly. She nodded her head once in approval before she began the lesson. For today's lesson, I decided to completely change my demeanor. While I always took my schoolwork very seriously, when it came to etiquette and wizarding world culture lessons however, I tended to just go through the mindless motions. I didn't see the point in the lessons seeing as they were not particularly beneficial and it showed in my lack of enthusiasm. However, after the Draco disagreement I decided that it would be best to be in Catherine's good graces. If that meant being more dedicated to these pointless lessons, then I would do it.

"In Rita Skeeter's latest gossip column—"

"She discussed Master Potter's potential betrothal to Ms. Weasley. Apparently, it appears that 'his new fluffy haired muggle-born servant is threatening their relationship'. How they received news of this so called information is baffling to me," I interrupted.

She gave me a small smile before continuing, "Good to know that you're reading more of the gossip column than previously. And as for how Rita discovered this news, it is the wizarding world Hermione. Nothing stays hidden for long, especially from Ms. Skeeter. She's absolutely exceptional."

"I still find it disconcerting. It's an invasion of privacy," I asserted folding my arms.

"Yes, well it's best to get used to it. That's the wizarding world for you. Plus, it makes for a great source of entertainment," Catherine stated enthusiastically.

I looked at her for a moment in disbelief before I remembered that I was actually supposed to take my lessons more seriously today. And that was how the rest of the day went with our lessons. While we were both getting ready to leave the study room when we finished, I tried to broach the subject of Draco once again and the moment the words had left my mouth I knew that I made the wrong decision.

"Catherine, can we please discuss you and Draco's relationship? I really don't think you're thinking very clearly when it comes to him. I know that you're infatuated with him, but I don't want you to get hurt by his antics. He isn't a good person," I rushed out trying to get her to listen.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you this one more time and only more time. What Draco and I do is _none _of your business!" Catherine asserted in anger.

"He's up to something and he's clearly using you to serve some perverted purpose in his scheme. You must see this. Do you two do anything else besides engage in intimate acts?"

"Not that it is _any _of your business, but yes we do more than make love. We discuss many things. In fact, just the other day we were discussing Master Potter."

"What were you talking about exactly?" I asked in frightened curiosity.

"He was just wondering about his activities and his intentions toward you. Nothing Rita Skeeter hasn't already printed in the papers," She replied hotly with a shrug.

"You told him what?!" I practically screamed out in frustration and shock. I took a deep calming breath as I reminded myself to be careful of the threat of being overheard by guests and other members of the household. I knew that Catherine wasn't the most intelligent woman I've ever come across, but I thought she had a lot more sense than this. Apparently, I was being too kind in my assessment. "Are you aware of the sure ramifications of your chit-chats with Malfoy? He's not only using you to satisfy his own sexual desires. He's using you to gain private information about Harry so that he can use it to his advantage. His whole family is composed of dark wizards. Who knows what he could be planning!" I said in frustration.

"I think you're taking it all too far. I'm sure it's not nearly as disastrous as you're making it sound," She responded as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

I rolled my eyes at her antics before I turned to leave. My patience was hanging by a loose thread.

"Hermione, where are you going?" She called out behind me as I left the study.

I ignored her pleas and walked down the hallway and up the grand staircase. I needed to find Harry and fast. Who knows what type of damage Catherine's foolishness had already caused.

* * *

_Harry's POV—_

"Harry, where is all of this coming from?" Ginny questioned me from her position across the desk.

"I've just been thinking about our situation a lot lately. And I think it's time that we come to an agreement about what we both want. We both know what is _expected _of us (_she nodded at me in agreement)_ and I've come to the realisation that I don't care what anyone else thinks. The decision of marriage is ours and ours alone. So that's why I am asking you about your feelings toward me," I finished, staring at her expectantly.

She nervously started pulling at patches on her dress robes before looking up to begin. "I've harbored romantic feelings for you since I could practically walk. You're everything a witch could hope to find in a wizard. You're kind, generous, and unfailingly brave. I really don't think there are many wizards out there with your disposition," Ginny said with a small smile. I waved off her compliments to disguise my embarrassment. "Having said that, I think that most would find me completely and utterly insane not to want you as a husband. You come from a very wealthy and powerful family, unlike me. Not to mention your _dashing_ good lucks and admirable Qudditch skills…"

"Ginny—"

"Don't worry, I'm coming to a conclusion. I won't let you suffer for much longer," She interrupted playfully with a roll of her eyes.

Having grown up with the Weasleys, Ginny had come to recognise my awkwardness with compliments. Most of the time she said that it only made me more endearing while Ron found it absolutely hilarious and teased me about it every chance he could get it. I don't know which one I disliked more.

"You're probably the best match I could ever hope to achieve and I know that. However, over these last few years my feelings for you have started to change. I think what I'm trying to express is that what I felt for you previously was a childhood crush. And besides, you're far too good of a person. I need someone with a bit of an edge to him, like a Draco Malfoy type," She finished with a grin.

"I'm being replaced for Malfoy?! How is this even possible?" I said sarcastically in mock outrage.

We both laughed for a few moments before she ended the moment. "I've always known that you didn't return the same feelings that I had for you and I'm fine with it. I think of you more as a brother now. And if I'm not mistaken, I think that you have your eyes on a certain muggle-born servant…" She trailed off with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked nervously, trying to stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"Frighteningly so _(I sighed and put my fingers through my unruly hair as she reached forward and placed a hand upon my arm in comfort)_. If you're worried about your feelings for her not being returned, you need not be. The way she rushed out on that field blindly like you were the only person in the world that mattered pretty much made matters clear," She reassured me.

"You think so?"

"I'm a woman Harry. I know so. You have to be more careful though. If word got out that you had deeper feelings for her other than what is expected of you in your circumstance, there could be _dire_ consequences for her…"

"I know Ginny. I'm trying to restrain my feelings, but it's becoming more and more difficult. There has to be a way for us to be together, some unforeseen law written somewhere or something…"

"From what Ron tells me, if anyone would be able to discover this information it would be her wouldn't it? I wish you both the best of luck, truly. If anyone deserves a semblance of happiness in their life, it's most definitely you Potter."

"Gratitude. I've always appreciated you being in my life. You're like the sister I never had. You don't know how difficult it is to try and talk to Ron about anything remotely resembling emotions."

"He's my brother is he not, of course I know this. He wouldn't recognise emotion if he were hit on the face with it. Sometimes I wonder about what Luna is in for…"

"I think they mutually benefit each other. Any arguments they come across, they can just blame it on the nargles," I said with a grin.

We both started to break out into fits of laughter again as I got up from my seat and motioned for her to stand so that I could hug her. From my position over her shoulder I could see Hermione arrive through the door with a frazzled expression on her face. I frowned at her in concern and ended my embrace with Ginny to focus on her.

* * *

_Hermione's POV-_

As I entered the study, I saw Harry and Ginny engaging in an easy embrace. I immediately stopped myself from moving any closer as my breath caught in my throat. I felt a burning sensation start to cloud my vision and I had to force myself not to let the tears that were threatening to fall be released. It seemed that every time I came across the pair of them, they were caught in some kind of embrace.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?" Harry questioned with a frown as he walked away from her and closer towards me.

"May we please speak in private?" I answered softly staring at him.

He nodded at once and turned to Ginny. She smiled politely at me and then at him, telling him that she would stall the twins with the fireworks as long as she could before she walked past me out the door. Harry followed behind her and pulled me gently away from the door before closing it and turning to me expectantly.

"Come and sit down," He said softly, motioning towards the chairs by the desk.

I shook my head no at him. I just wanted to tell him about Catherine and Draco and not think about him and Ginny. "There is something you need to know…" I said as I told him about what I discovered.

His expressions ranged from serious, disbelieving, and at times comical throughout my tale. And when I told him about overhearing Catherine and Draco engaging in sexual activities, I almost laughed at his comical facial expression. He didn't understand why anyone would want to do _that_ with _him_ and I didn't have the heart to tell him that though Draco was a despicable human being, he was still quite attractive to many of the opposite sex.

"…and who knows what else Draco knows. Harry, he could use any information he gains from her against you. I don't know what he's capable of and I'm scared for you," I finished looking intently into his eyes.

"Dobby told me that they had been spending a lot of time together, but there is no possible way that I could have fathomed that they'd be doing this. I'll tell Dobby to keep tracking him, but I think its vital that we find out exactly the type of questions and responses that are taking place between the two of them," Harry replied with determination.

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked apprehensively. He gave me a mischievous look. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to approve of whatever it is you're thinking of in that head of yours?"

"It'll all work out. We just need to get Ron in on my plan and gain possession of a few items and we'll be good to go," He reassured me with a nod.

I gave him a look of clear disapproval as he pulled me a long with him to exit the room and out to the grounds to watch the fireworks. Any plan that involved Ron had disaster written all over it. I was not looking forward to it one little bit.

* * *

_A few hours later in Harry's bedchamber—_

"I don't approve of this plan of yours. So many things could go wrong," I asserted as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ah Hermione don't ruin the mood. This is could be a fun adventure. I'm willing to go along with any plan that involves exposing that git Malfoy," Ron interjected from his seat at the chair by the window.

"A fun adventure? Have you completely lost your mind?! What if Draco overhears us and decides to hex us all into oblivion?" I shouted at the red head in anger.

He laughed at me before answering, "Draco Malfoy hex someone into a oblivion? I think you need to get your head out of those books every once in awhile. You think it makes you smarter, but sometimes I think it's distorting your mind…"

"How dare you say that—"

"_BESIDES_, if anyone can protect us it'll be Harry here. He faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on multiple occasions if you remember. Malfoy would be a walk in the park for him," He interrupted loudly.

I fumed inside for a bit before I continued my shouting match with him. This went on for a few moments before Harry got up from his position on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and immediately my anger started to ebb away.

"If the two of you are done, I think we should get a move on. Hermione, it'll be fine I promise you. We'll all get under my father's old invisibility cloak and Draco won't even know we're there. Catherine's still meeting him tonight in the room beside the kitchens correct?" Harry said to me. I nodded once in confirmation. "Alright then, let's go," He said taking his invisibility cloak with him as he opened the bedchamber for Ron and I to exit.

"I still don't understand why Dobby couldn't just report back to us later," I whispered to Harry as I followed behind him through the darkened hallway.

"I needed to hear what was going on for myself," Harry whispered back before holding out his arm to stop Ron and I from walking any further.

He lifted the cloak and motioned for us all to get underneath. We did so and continued to make our way down the grand staircase and towards the kitchens. It was incredibly hot and uncomfortable under the cloak being squeezed in the middle of the two of them. Ron at one point said he wanted to sneak off to the kitchens to get some midnight snacks and that was when I _accidentally _allowed my foot to step on to his. He grabbed his foot and blamed me for purposely doing it and Harry told him to be quiet before we were overheard. We had finally reached the room beside the kitchens and heard voices coming from inside.

"What do we do now?" Ron whispered quite loudly.

I rolled my eyes and said a soft 'Silencio' and 'Alohomora' with my wand at the door before quickly pulling the other two along to enter behind me. Ron gave me a nod of approval as Harry closed the door back quietly as he could behind us. Luckily Draco and Catherine were busy in deep conversation at the opposite side of the room and had not noticed us entering. We shuffled to a corner of the room and listened in on their conversation.

"I've missed you Draco," Catherine said softly before reaching up to kiss him on his cheek.

"It hasn't been that long. Probably like a day or so, don't be so needy," Draco replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his hands down to her bum.

"Still, too long for me," She said with a sigh as he squeezed her roughly and pulled them closer together.

"Tell me about the mudblood and Potter. Has he fucked her yet?" He said as he started to grind himself against her.

Harry grabbed my hand in comfort while Ron shuffled awkwardly on the other side of me. Where was Malfoy going with this…

"No, she's still a virgin. He doesn't want to force himself upon her, he respects her."

"He respects her?! She's nothing but a mudblood and they're only good for one purpose. I know what it is! He's a homosexual isn't he? Is that why he isn't taking pleasure in her?"

Harry clenched his fist and squeezed my hand tightly as Ron muttered 'git' under his breath. I tried to get Harry to calm down by brushing my fingertips against his hand in reassurance.

"No, Draco I don't think so. From what I've seen of the two of them lately, they both appear to be quite taken with each other. I know for a fact that Hermione is in love with him, she told me in confidence. She doesn't know what to do about it."

I took in a deep breath in shock at her admission. I could not believe she told him! Sadly, I think that she was too stupid to know that she was giving away crucial information. She was very loyal to House Black and Harry but when it came to Draco, I think she was just so infatuated with him that she would reveal anything he desired. I tried to look at Harry in the darkness to see how he was taking the news but he was standing far too still all off the sudden.

"So the mudblood is in love with scar head. How pathetically brilliant is that? Does she actually think she has a chance with a pureblood? And they say that she's intelligent. Well knowing Potter he probably loves her too and wants to marry her. What a story this is going to be…father will want to know immediately," Draco said in a gleeful tone stopping his movements against Catherine.

"What? Why would you tell your father?" She questioned in confusion.

"Don't mind that. Bend over the table over there. I want to take you from behind this time," He asserted as he guided her over to the table.

She began to pull up her gown as Draco moved to unbutton his trousers. There was no way I wanted to be here for this. Ron shuffled awkwardly under the cloak again as Harry tapped him to get his attention. They gave each other a look and Ron nodded and took out a firework from the Weasley twins. I looked between the two of them and shook my head no profusely. Harry just nodded at him and Ron tapped his wand to light the firework and tossed into the air on the opposite side of the room.

The room became a blur of commotion as the sound echoed throughout with all different coloured lights decorating the room. Catherine screamed in shock as Draco took out his wand and yelled out at the disruption, attempting to hold up his trousers. Harry quickly motioned for us to exit the room as Catherine and Draco continued to shout at the fireworks. Ron closed the door behind us and we ran as quickly as we could underneath the cloak up the grand staircase. When we reached the hallway outside Harry's bedchamber he threw the cloak off and flung open the door for us to enter and closed it behind us. Noises could be heard downstairs as the household started to wake from the disruption.

"That was your plan for escape? You woke up the whole household Harry and there's no way Draco will believe that fireworks just _mysteriously_ went off in that room!" I panted out, still trying to get air back into my lungs from the run we just made.

"Good one Harry! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" Ron chimed in as he tried to catch his own breath beside me.

"Hermione, I think you're giving Malfoy more credit then he's worth. He's completely daft and if there's the off chance that he does think that there were people watching him in the room, then that's even better. He'll know that someone is on to him and will stop using Catherine for information," Harry reassured me as he moved to put his invisibility cloak back into his wardrobe.

"That makes sense. Even though I don't approve of your methods, I approve of the end result," I resigned with a small smile at him, which he returned.

"Now all you have to worry about is why he would want to go and tell Malfoy Senior. Why do you think that matters Harry?" Ron said turning towards his best friend.

"I don't know Ron, but whatever it is it can't be good," He answered with a frown on his face.

Surprisingly I found myself agreeing with Ron. Why would it matter if Draco's father discovered news of Harry's relationship with his servant? I think I needed to do some research.

"I think I should go to the—"

"Library," Harry and Ron finished together knowingly. I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"But just not tonight. I think we should all get some sleep," Harry asserted with a look at me and a nod towards Ron.

I threw my hands in the air and walked towards the washroom to get ready for the night. I heard Ron and Harry speak for a moment before the door opened and closed. I hated waiting to conduct research, but I had to admit that I was completely exhausted from staying up late spying on Draco. The library would unfortunately just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day in the library—_

I sighed out loud for what felt like the tenth time in the past hour. I glanced at Harry and Ron across the room lounging in the chairs near the fire throwing a quaffle back and forth with disdain. I had been attempting to research House Malfoy to discover what possible actions Draco could be taking against Harry, but I had become unexpectedly distracted when about half an hour ago Ron thought that it would be a good idea for him and Harry to throw a quaffle back and forth to one another from opposite sides of the room. When I suggested that the two of them go to the Qudditch pitch and play, Harry said no because he wanted to stay and support me and Ron said that if Harry was going to be staying then so was he. So far, it was proving to be a very long day.

I had just started going back to my reading when I came across a line in the _Noble Houses_ text I was reading. It read, 'The Malfoy line has been accused of practising the dark arts for centuries. Most recently, Lucious Malfoy was accused of being one of You-Know-Who's strongest supporters. While there has been questionable activity linking him as a Death Eater, the Ministry has quashed all rumors due to a lack of substantial evidence…'

"Of course! How could I be so stupid?!" I shouted in frustration.

Ron and Harry immediately dropped the quaffle to the floor and ran over to the table where I was surrounded by several texts. "What is it?" Harry asked looking at me expectantly for answers.

"I know that Lucious Malfoy has never been tried as a Death Eater as of yet due to a lack of evidence but—"

"Oh he is most definitely a Death Eater, regardless of the lack of evidence. You can't trust anything the Ministry says these days," Harry interrupted with conviction as Ron nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly. As arguably one of the strongest supporters of You-Know-Who, wouldn't it be important to tell your leader any information that could possibly be used against your leader's biggest enemy?" I asserted.

"Yeah, but what information would that be?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I don't know if it's true or not, but if Draco went back and told his father that Harry possessed intense feelings for his muggle-born servant, and if that information were to be leaked back to You-Know-Who himself whose whole campaign is based on muggle-born discrimination..."

"It would be a very dangerously effective tool," Harry confirmed looking at me intently. "And it's true, there's never a need for you to question my feelings for you. I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise."

My heart beat uncomfortably against my chest. Harry just admitted that he had feelings for me. I didn't know if he was in love with me the way that I was with him, but it was clear that he had deep romantic feelings for me. I could feel my cheeks heat up as a blush threatened to take over my cheeks. Ron looked back and forth between the two of us with an awkward small smile on his face.

"So basically what you're saying is that if this gets back to You-Know-Who, then Hermione is in danger of being taken or killed? Well that's just bloody brilliant isn't it?" Ron said sarcastically. Harry only nodded in response as I bit my lip in nerves. "Well there's only one solution right? Draco has to die," Ron said with conviction.

"No, are you serious? Harry no, you can't be serious?" I turned to Harry as I glanced at Ron in shock.

"No we we're not going to kill him, but he needs to be stopped from leaking this information," Harry confirmed.

"Severely injure then?" Ron offered with a shrug.

I glared at him in disbelief as Harry moved to answer his question. "No that'll be too suspicious. I need to tell Sirius about this though. In the meantime, I don't want you anywhere near Malfoy do you hear me?" Harry asserted placing a hand over mine.

I nodded at him in response. He and Ron started discussing Malfoy as my thoughts started to linger elsewhere. I needed to speak to Remus about this. I think it was about time that Harry was told the truth about his heritage once and for all, especially before something bad happened. I made a vow to myself that if Remus still refused then I would do it. Either way, Harry was going to be told.

* * *

_Later on that day—_

I was currently walking back from the bedchamber after getting one of the books I had left by the bedside table when I saw the twins speaking in hushed tones in the hallway. Having grown up with them Harry had told me that whenever the twins were huddled together speaking in soft tones, they were usually up to something. I was afraid to find out what that something was.

"Hermione," Fred announced as he stepped away from his brother.

"Good afternoon," I said with a nod to the both of them. I glanced over and saw that George had little packets of something in his hands. A frown came over my face as I looked back and forth between the two of them suspiciously. "I don't know whether to be concerned or to just let you keep doing whatever it is you were planning on doing…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"It's probably best to let them do whatever it is they're doing. Once they think of something, there's no stopping them," a female voice called out from behind us.

I turned around to face the familiar voice and saw the youngest Weasley standing behind us in the middle of the hallway. She approached her brothers and snatched the small packets from George's hands and turned it over in her own. She smiled before handing it back to him.

"Let me guess, another one of your expansion inventions?" Ginny asked as she shook her head.

"Perhaps dear sister of ours and perhaps not. It's our own business after all," Fred replied.

"Just tell me who you're plan on using it on," She asked looking at them expectantly.

"Draco Malfoy," George replied as Fred hit him on the shoulder in disapproval.

"Why?" I spoke up curiously.

"Do you seriously have to ask the question? He's an annoyingly little—" Fred tried to get out.

"Right. Well be careful," Ginny interrupted before turning to me. "Hermione, would you mind if we talked?"

"Not at all," I replied a little hesitantly. I waved goodbye to the twins as she guided me down the hallway.

"Apologies about all of that. My brothers are definitely unique," She said as we both turned to walk into a study room. She closed the door behind me and gestured to the chairs near the fire. I followed suit and bit my lip in anticipation. She probably wanted to discuss my interactions with Harry and how he was _her_ fiancé. This was one conversation I was not looking forward to having.

"I think we should talk—"

"If this is about Harry then—"

We laughed a little at the awkwardness and I gestured for her to continue first.

"I think we started off on the wrong footing and I would like to correct it. I'm sure you've noticed that Harry and I are close," She stated and I nodded in agreement. "But that's just because of the fact that we're friends. We've known each other since we were children and that closeness is never going to cease. I think of him as a brother. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have nothing to worry about. Harry and I discussed matters and we've both come to the conclusion that we want to be able to be with whomever we want to be with," She finished, giving me a significant look.

"I do not understand why you're telling me all of this…"

"Hermione, don't play daft. From what I hear, you're one of the brightest women of our generation," She said with a raise of her eyebrow. "I've seen the way you look at him. I know you have romantic feelings for him and trust me, he feels the same."

I didn't know whether to trust her or not with the situation, but she seemed genuine in her intentions. Harry was very close with the Weasley family and loved them like they were his own. Trusting her would be the logical thing to do, but all I could think about was how much history the two of them had together and how threatened I felt by her.

"I would like for us to be friends if that's possible. Besides, I know how lonely it can get being surrounded by the opposite sex all the time. They aren't very good with handling emotional situations," Ginny reassured me, reaching over and patting my hand.

I smiled at her before answering, "That's very true. I think that I would like to have a female companion around."

She smiled back at me and we continued to speak for a little while longer until we heard a commotion outside in the hallway. We took one look at each other and ran for the door. Ginny threw it open and we looked in the hallway to see Fred and George running towards our room with a very large Draco trying hard to keep up behind them.

"I know you two have something to do with this! When my father finds out about this…" Draco trailed off in anger panting hard.

"He'll do what exactly Mr. Piggy?" Fred called with a grin as he and his brother stopped outside our door.

"Reverse the effects immediately!" Draco shouted as he finally reached the twins.

"George?" Fred asked looking at his brother.

"Fred?" George responded with a smirk.

"No!" the twins both answered at the same time before sticking their tongues out at him and running off down the hallway again. Draco growled in anger before he took off as fast as he could after them.

"And that's what being a part of the Weasley family is like," Ginny said with a shake of her head.

We continued to laugh for a few moments before Ron and Harry walked by asking about what happened and soon they were joining in with us. Perhaps being friends with the Weasley family wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, it looks like Hermione is finally getting some real friends in her life. I will say that I wanted this chapter and the previous one to be a little lighthearted before getting into the more drama filled situations. I would just like to make one disclaimer: Catherine is not an evil person. She's just tragically infatuated with Draco and honestly pretty clueless.

Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll! I really appreciate it. The option, '_protagonist – she cares for Harry like a brother and wants the best for him. However, there are no romantic feelings and she befriends Hermione,_' won overwhelmingly with 66% of the vote. I have to say that I'm really happy that this choice won because this is where I wanted Ginny's character to go. It's very typical to see Ginny/Weasley bashing fics, so it's refreshing to write something different from the usual.

Having said that, here is the preview for the next chapter: Harry and Hermione spend some time together, Ron studies, and Harry discovers his true heritage. Thanks for reading/reviewing! :)


	8. CH 8: Living A Lie

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, but life commitments have gotten in the way. I have a new doggy named Lili and she is absolutely adorable and is the reason for my distraction. So blame me not her!

Now I'm going to address a few questions and concerns. A few people have asked me about a possible romantic pairing for Ginny and wanting Draco to be the romantic interest. On this matter, I'm going to say that is possible that they may end up together, but currently I don't think that they will work together with the way the story is going. Draco is too much of an antagonist. But I won't completely rule it out. Yes, there will be more Luna/Ron interaction. And yes there will be **lemons** coming up soon within the next two to three chapters never fear! The story is rated M for a reason, but like I said before, I like to build solid believable relationships in my stories before the characters do the deed.

_Listening Music –_ _"Lies" by Trifonics._

* * *

**CH. 8 – Living A Lie**

_Harry's POV—_

I was currently in Sirius' personal study with Remus discussing the matter of Draco and Catherine. They were both completely shocked by the revelation that Draco was using Catherine for information on me and that a servant of House Black would so willingly engage in such sexual acts with a guest. When I told them about using the invisibility cloak to spy on the two of them, Remus and Sirius had taken the news in two very different ways. Sirius just shook his head muttering about the days he and my father used the cloak. Remus on the other hand sounded very much like Hermione, stating that he disapproved of the methodology but that the discovery had contained vital information.

"This is all very disturbing news. Now there's just the matter of what to do about this situation," Remus said looking at my godfather.

"I think it's quite clear what must be done. Draco needs to be removed from the estate immediately and Catherine shall be relieved of her duty as servant to House Black," Sirius asserted, settling down in one of the lounge chairs.

"Sirius!" Remus and I both shouted in disapproval at the same time. He looked at me, motioning for me to begin.

"I have no problems with removing Malfoy. I've been saying that the prick had no business here from day one (_Sirius gave me a disapproving look which I pointedly ignored). _As for Catherine, I do have reservations. She doesn't deserve to be relieved of her duty. Where would she go? She's been serving House Black since before I was born and her mother before her. It's a family tradition," I said with conviction.

"Harry, she betrayed the family secrets. She can no longer be trusted. Her duty _must_ be terminated," Sirius tried to reassure me.

"But Sirius—"

"No Harry. My decision is final."

"Sirius, if I may provide some insight into the matter _(Sirius motioned for him to continue)_ I agree with Harry. Catherine should not be removed. We all know that she isn't the most intelligent of witches _(Sirius and I both nodded our heads in agreement)_, but I don't believe that she acted with malicious intent when she revealed information about Harry. Her and her family have been extremely loyal to House Black and Potter for many years," Remus finished.

"It's true. Besides, this whole household knows she enjoys gossip more than anything else. It also doesn't help the fact that she is infatuated with Malfoy for some odd reason. She was probably doing whatever he wanted because of her romantic interest in him. Clearly she doesn't have the best judge of character, but that shouldn't be grounds for dismissal," I added.

Sirius stared into the fire for a few moments before he spoke once more. "Alright, I agree with the both of you. However, there will be repercussions for her actions. I'll discuss the matter with Ms. LeFont. As for the matter of Draco…"

"By the Gods send him off already and be done with him. The arse has been here for far too long," I interrupted with an eager wave of my hands.

Remus intervened before Sirius could scold me for my tone again. "We have to be careful with whatever we decide with Draco. If he were to be sent off and notified Lucious about his discoveries…"

"Well then I say we oblivate him. What's the problem? Here, allow me to go and do the honours," I stated as I started walking off towards the door. Sirius got up from his seat and placed an arm around my shoulder and directed me back to the chairs.

"I think that you've been spending far too much time with Ron again. He always brings out your more impulsive nature. Sit," He asserted pointing at the chair, waiting for me to take my seat. I did so with a roll of my eyes.

"We cannot go around oblivating people Harry. That makes us no better than You-Know-Who to abuse magic to serve our own purposes. I think that Draco should continue to stay here as a guest for the time being until we can figure something out. Didn't you say that his family should be returning in a few days time?" Remus asked, turning to Sirius.

Sirius nodded once in agreement. At this news I couldn't help but sigh in frustration. I finally thought I was going to be rid of the insolent bastard…

"If we're through here, I think I will head to the practise room for Hermione's lessons," Remus said.

"Yes, that's fine. I've been meaning to ask, how are the lessons going?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Great. She's already on third year material. She's very astute and definitely the brightest witch of her age. I haven't come across a witch like this since Lily."

Sirius nodded with an almost tortured far away look in his eyes. I looked between Remus and Sirius oddly until Remus had bid a goodbye and left the study. Sirius came back to himself once more and told me that he had matters of estate to attend to. I was starting to notice that Sirius had that look in his eyes whenever comparisons were made between Hermione and my mother. It was very odd indeed.

* * *

"So did Sirius finally decide to kick Malfoy out?" Ron asked me eagerly from his position on the floor near the fire.

"Unfortunately, no," I responded, staring blankly into the fire.

"No?! After what that git pulled he's still going to be allowed to stay here?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Normally I would agree with you, but Remus' reasoning was sound. If we were to release Malfoy then what would prevent him from telling Lucious about the information he has discovered? Remus thinks it's best to allow him to stay here until we figure something out. He's due to leave in a few days anyway."

"Did you suggest oblivating him?"

"That was the first thing I did. It didn't go over very well though. Remus went into this whole discussion about how it wouldn't make us any better than Voldemort _(Ron winced at the name) _et cetera, et cetera…"

"And is Catherine—"

"She won't be relieved of her duty," I confirmed.

He nodded with a sigh of relief. Ron had known Catherine just as long as I had and even had an unspoken infatuation with her in our younger years. That ended when he was introduced to Bill's wife Fleur Delacour. I still don't think that he has ever met anyone quite as 'perfect' in his eyes as her. However, I think that he and Luna were very well matched.

"So have you set a date for the wedding yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"We both decided it would be best to wait until we finish Hogwarts. Probably within the next two years or so."

I nodded before I continued to stare into the fire. As much as I tried to take my mind off of things, it always went back to the same thoughts. I felt like Sirius and Remus were hiding something. It wouldn't be the first time that I felt this way, but it has never been quite as poignant. Curious enough, my doubts pulled to the surface whenever I saw the odd exchange Sirius and Remus had when discussing my parents, my mother in particular. The sadness I understood since they were both very close to my parents, but the connection with Hermione I did not. I would have to ask Hermione if she noticed anything peculiar…

"Harry, did you hear me?" Ron asked looking at me expectantly.

"Apologies, no. What did you say?" I asked trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Do you want to go to the Qudditch pitch? I overheard that Fred and George were going there."

"That sounds good. I think a bit of flying would do me well," I answered in approval as we both got up and started walking towards the door.

* * *

_Hermione's POV, in the training room—_

"Once more Hermione. Wands at the ready…_Expelliarmus!_" Remus said pointing his wand at me.

"_Protego_!" I responded successfully blocking the spell.

"Excellent! I think this is a good place to take a break," Remus said pointing to the chairs on the opposite side of the room.

I nodded and walked over to take a seat. He sat across from me and conjured up a pitcher of water and two glasses. He poured me a glass and I took the drink gratefully.

"A few more lessons and you will be done with third year material I would say," Remus told me as he took a sip from his water.

"Is it true that you taught Harry the patronus charm in his third year _(he nodded at me in agreement)_? Do you think its possible to teach me the charm as well? I've read all about it—"

"And in your reading I'm sure that you've come across the fact that it is very advanced magic? Most students don't learn the charm until their fifth or sixth year. The only reason I taught Harry was because the dementors took a particular liking to him," He interrupted.

"I've proven that I'm a hard worker and dedicated enough student haven't I? And I have the magical ability to do it. Why can't I at least have a go at it?" I pleaded eagerly.

He sighed and looked at me for a few moments before formulating a response. "You've proven to be one of the brightest students I have ever had the honour of teaching without a doubt. I'll tell you what. We'll see how you do with fourth year material in a few weeks and if I believe that you're ready, I will be happy to teach you."

I smiled at him gratefully as I took a sip of my water. It would be nice to actually attempt the charm instead of reading about it. It was by far one of the trickier charms that I wanted to learn more than anything else at the moment. My thoughts quickly started to stray to the topic that I've been waiting to discuss with him for a while now. I know that King Sirius and Remus thought that they were protecting Harry from harm by keeping his heritage from him, but I believed that they were actually doing the exact opposite. Keeping a secret this massive from him would likely cause a significant rift in their family dynamic.

"Remus, can I discuss something with you? It's really important," I said, finding my courage.

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?" Remus asked expectantly.

"It's about Harry's heritage. I know that you said you wanted to keep it a secret in order to protect him, but I urge you to reconsider."

"Hermione, no. Sirius and I know what's best for Harry."

"I mean no disrespect Remus, but I honestly don't believe that in this situation. Please hear me out before you pass judgment," I asserted. He nodded his head reluctantly for me to continue. "I trust Harry has told you about Catherine and Mr. Malfoy, and what has been discovered _(He nodded once in agreement)_? Imagine what would happen if Harry were to find out about his mother from Mr. Malfoy of all people or an entirely different outside source? We know that he has a way of getting information and where best to find out about Harry's heritage then to be under his own roof?"

"I understand your reasoning Hermione, but there are more powerful forces at play than you could ever imagine…"

"You mean besides the fact that You-Know-Who knows and wants to remove Harry permanently from this earth because he's the very essence of what he despises most in the world? I think he at least deserves to know the reason _why_ attempts have been made on his life year after year. Why does he think his parents were killed in the first place?"

"He believes that his parents were killed because they were staunch opponents of You-Know-Who's movement, which isn't entirely untrue."

"And it isn't entirely true though is it?" I asserted with a deep in take of breath trying to calm my nerves.

He sighed and placed his glass down on the table. I could see the frustration rolling off of him in waves. Remus, like me, is an extremely logical person. It's one of the reasons why I have come to enjoy his company so much. In this situation however, I felt like he was completely blinded by love and overprotection of Harry to realise the error of his ways.

"If making Harry angry with me and his godfather protects him from dying, then I have no problem with the outcome," He finished before getting up from his seat and walking towards the training room door.

I guess it was up to me to tell Harry about his heritage. Even though I knew it was the right thing to do, why did I feel so bad about the whole situation?

* * *

_A short time later at the Qudditch pitch—_

I was currently sitting on a chair next to the Qudditch pitch watching Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins flying in the air throwing the quaffle amongst each other. They seemed to be having a grand time. My thoughts continued to linger elsewhere even though I had enjoyable company in Ginny and Luna.

"What's troubling your thoughts? You haven't been present for the past several minutes at least," Ginny called to me looking at me expectantly.

"It's fine, really. I was just thinking," I answered, waving the issue off.

"I'm sure Hermione will reveal what's on her mind when she's ready," Luna added with a slight reassuring smile to me.

I smiled in gratitude at her before turning to Ginny once more. "Why aren't you flying with the rest of them?" I asked, nodding towards the sky where Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were.

"Ron wanted them to have some male bonding time before we all leave House Black," She answered with a shake of her long red hair.

"How insulting, they're your brothers," I muttered disapprovingly.

"I like to let Ron think he has control every now and then. Helps to boast his very fragile ego," She replied with a slight laugh. Luna and I chuckled along with her for a few moments.

"When are you planning on departing Luna?" I asked curiously changing the subject.

"Tomorrow evening," She answered looking at me.

"So soon? I feel like I have barely got the chance to know you. I have to admit that I never really saw myself having female companions before. I didn't enjoy engaging in gossip and fashion. However, it has a pleasure getting to know you and Ginny. I consider you both very close friends and I'll be sad to see you both go. I never realised how nice it could be to have genuine female companionship," I said with a sad smile to both girls.

They both looked at each other for a moment for pulling me into a hug on either side of me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but that's not to say that I did not enjoy the feeling.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so happy that Harry picked you. I'm honoured to be your friend. Also, Ron is his best friend you know. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of us than you would like," Ginny responded kindly with a light squeeze, ending the embrace.

"Besides, this will mean more alone time for you and Harry. I'm sure your hormones are raging all of the time. I know mine are whenever I gaze at Ronald," Luna said in her wistful voice. I started to blush as Ginny and I looked at one another, trying not to laugh. "I won't be able to see him again until the school term begins. What a shame. He does have such a nice—"

"Ahem, ahem," Ginny pretended to cough preventing Luna from continuing what I'm sure would have been an awkward description of some body part she fancied about Ron. I mentally thanked her from stopping those horrible thoughts from invading my mind.

"Are you alright Ginny? Is it the fairy wisps making you cough? They are quite troubling this time of year," Luna responded with a shake of her head.

Ginny and I looked each other again with a slightly confused and amused expression on our faces, which appeared frequently when around Luna for any period of time. We stopped our discussion for the time being and focused on the men on brooms above the Qudditch pitch. Fred had just practically knocked Ron off his broom and a small shouting match began with George defending his twin brother and Harry trying to prevent an actual fight from breaking out. It carried on this way for several minutes before they all decided to call it a day.

When they reached the end of the field, Fred and George decided it would be fun to pick up Ginny and carry her in between them. From the look on her face, I could tell that she was not very pleased, but she took it all in stride. She did grow up with them after all and was used to their behaviour. When Ron reached Luna, she proceeded to talk to him about wrackspurts clouding his brothers' judgment while they were in the air. Ron smiled slightly in amusement and discreetly took her hand and walked off the field behind his siblings. I small smile came to my lips as I saw the display. Ron may pretend to be emotionless, but his affection for Luna was hard to disguise from the outside observer.

"Hello beautiful," Harry announced, interrupting my thoughts.

My smile grew larger and I felt my cheeks start to heat up as I moved closer to him. "Harry," I started, biting my lip in nerves.

"What did I tell you about that?" He said playfully looking at my lips.

I tried to ignore the feelings that begin to surface as I worked up the courage to finally tell Harry what he needed to know. "Harry, we need to talk," I asserted.

* * *

_Later in Harry's bedchamber—_

We were both sitting across from each other on the bed as Harry continued to look at me in concern. I was still trying to formulate a way to tell Harry about his heritage without completely destroying the life he knew, but there was no way around it. His life was definitely going to change no matter what.

"Hermione, please. Tell me what's troubling you. Should I be worried?" Harry asked in concern, taking my hand in his.

"No, well, yes. Perhaps…" I tried to get out pathetically.

"How about you just start from the beginning," He said helpfully, looking at me with those piercing green eyes.

I took a deep nervous breath before I started. "Harry, how much has Sirius and Remus told you about your mother? Like what her childhood was like, her family, how she met your father…"

"Where is all of this coming from?" Harry asked with a confused frown coming to his face.

"I have something I need to tell you, but before I do I think it's important to discuss this first. It will all come together soon I promise. Just humour me please?" I asked in slight desperation.

"Alright. She was the youngest daughter of George and Rebecca Evans and had an older sister named Petunia who she didn't really get along with. My grandparents are dead now but my Aunt Petunia is still alive and living life as a muggle from what I've been told due to her odd hatred of magic. My mother went to a private all girls' school for her magic studies off the coast of France…and Hermione I really don't understand—"

"Just keep going Harry, please," I interrupted, trying not to give too much away on my facial expression.

He sighed before continuing again. "Umm, my parents met when they came of age. My mother moved to England after her studies had finished, she met father a few days after arriving here, and they fell in love. Then they got married, had me, and you know the rest. Now do I get to hear what all of this is about?" He finished looking at me anxiously.

"I don't know how else to say this…"

"Just tell me."

"Everything that you have ever known about your mother is a lie. I mean aside from the fact that she indeed is your mother and she married your father," I said softly as I felt my eyes start to water.

"I don't—I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Harry struggled to get out as he dropped my hand from his.

"I know this sounds completely odd and probably unbelievable, but it's true. You know me, I am not a liar."

"I know that and that's what makes this even more difficult. This is absurd Hermione! I mean can you even hear yourself?" Harry shouted out a little as he got up from the bed. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair making it appear wilder than usual. He turned to look at me with a frustrated expression on his face. "Say for some unexplainable reason I believe you. What exactly do you mean everything that I've ever known about my mother is a lie?"

"You've grown up believing that both of your parents were purebloods, but it isn't true. Your mother was a muggle-born just like me. Harry, you're a half-blood wizard."

"No."

"Your mother was born into a muggle family and became a servant to your father, just like I am to you."

"No."

"Everything about House Evans was fabricated. I suspect that your father and the rest of the Potter family were behind it, but I'm not certain. Your mother—"

"No!" Harry shouted interrupting me.

He started pacing across the room muttering to himself continuing to pull roughly at the tips of his hair. I had to put my hands together tightly to restrain myself from getting up and stopping him from pulling out all of his hair. I didn't expect Harry to take the news very well, but it was difficult to sit and watch him go through this knowing that I was the one putting him through it in the first place. I knew that I was doing the right thing and that was the only thought that helped me continue through this torture.

"Harry—" I tried to begin again in a timid voice.

"Why are you doing this to me? Saying these things…I thought I actually meant something to you," He said, struggling to say the words as his voice cracked with emotion.

"You do! I'm not trying to hurt you. Believe me, that's the last thing I would ever want to do. I'm telling you all of this because you have a right to know. You've been hidden from the truth for far too long," I asserted.

"If all of this is true, why would my father and his family go through all of the trouble of covering this up…" He trailed off with uncertainty before a look of realisation adorned his face. "That's why Voldemort killed them. For having me. Wasn't it? Wasn't it?!" He shouted with tears in his eyes.

I nodded sadly in agreement as I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. He finally sat down on the bed next to me and put his head in his hands in frustration. I continued to look at him for a few moments, trying to gage his reaction before he looked up once again and turned to face me.

"How did you find all of this out?" He asked.

"I overheard Remus and Lord Sirius discussing it. They thought that they were protecting you by not telling you all of these years," I struggled to get out quickly. Harry bawled his fists and stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" I called out.

"Remus and Sirius have some explaining to do," He answered through gritted teeth as he flung the bedchamber door open.

I quickly got up from the bed and ran after him. This was not going to be good.

* * *

_In King Sirius' study—_

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry could be heard shouting in the hallway outside his godfather's private study.

"Harry," I pleaded softly with him, trying to calm him down.

At the tone of his voice, Remus and King Sirius both walked out of the room and looked at him in concern.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Lord Sirius asked in concern.

Remus tried to place his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner like he usually did, but he shrugged it off.

"We need to talk. Now," Harry asserted as he walked past them and into the study.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other apprehensively before glancing at me. I tried not to give anything away, but I'm more than positive that Remus could tell by the look on my face what had happened. He gave me a look of disapproval before Sirius retreated into the room behind his godson and the two of us followed. Remus closed the door behind us and muttered a silencing charm for privacy.

"Is it true that my mother was a muggle-born?" Harry demanded looking between his godfather and Remus.

"Harry, you're mother loved you more than anything—" Sirius tried to begin.

"Answer the question. Was Lily Potter a muggle-born or not?" Harry asserted cutting him off.

Sirius sighed before nodding reluctantly. I saw Harry take in a deep breath, closing his eyes and muttering under his breath.

"My whole life has been one big fabrication. You lied to me. You _both_ lied to me! How could you do that?" Harry shouted looking between the two of them in disdain. "I don't even know who I am anymore…"

"Yes you do. You're Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I am your godfather and Remus and I both love you very much. You are still the same thoughtful, courageous person that you've always been. Nothing can ever change that," Sirius asserted, trying to reach out to him but Harry took a step back.

"The real reason they died was because they broke wizard law and had me. I'm everything Voldemort despises," Harry said softly with a sigh before turning to face them again. "You both are the only family I have left. Why would you keep something like this from me?"

"If word ever got out that you were a half-blood, the whole wizarding world would be in an uproar. Not only Voldemort and his followers would be after you, but the Ministry itself would be forced to act. We were trying to protect you Harry," Remus asserted trying to reach for him as well.

"I trusted you! Regardless of the consequences, I had the right to know. It wasn't your decision to make. You both _lied_ to me!" Harry shouted in anger and disbelief. He started to walk away in disgust before turning to face me suddenly. "How long have you known this Hermione?" He asked softly.

"A few weeks. Harry I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was under strict instructions not to tell you in order to protect you," I replied trying desperately to get him to understand.

"So you all do what you believe is in the best interest of protecting me. Glad to know the Harry Potter fan club is alive and well!" He responded with a bitter laugh.

"Harry," Sirius said in disapproval.

"Well you don't have to worry about protecting me anymore. I can't even look at the lot of you without wanting to punch something. I don't want anything to do with _any_ of you anymore. The next time you want to protect me, _don't_," Harry said through gritted teeth as he forced the door open and walked out.

"Harry!" Remus, Sirius, and I all called out behind him.

Sirius and Remus glared at me before turning to one another starting a deep conversation. I walked awkwardly out of the room with my head down barely holding back my tears. I had destroyed the only life that Harry had ever known as well as caused a possible irrevocable rift between him and his family. Why did doing the right thing feel so wrong?

* * *

_A few hours later—_

"I still don't understand how you find all of this entertaining. Reading and studying all day. It's beyond me," Ron said shaking his head as he continued to write in his journal.

Ron and I were sitting in the library across from each other at the large table placed in the middle of the room. I had just finished writing him out a study schedule a few moments ago and he was currently starting to finish up his summer term work. After Harry had run off, I decided it would be best to give him his much needed space. Immersing myself in my books and studying had always been a way for me to escape my thoughts. However, it wasn't working at the moment no matter how hard I tried.

"Harry still isn't back yet? Are you ever going to tell me what all happened?" Ron asked a little impatiently.

"No, it's best if Harry tells you. It's his story to tell," I responded.

He nodded reluctantly as he tried to return to his studies. He tapped his quill rhythmically against his journal before sighing and giving up once more. I glared at him for a moment in disapproval.

"Hermione…how would you start the introduction for this Charms paper?"

"Are you asking me for my help or are you asking for me to write it for you?"

"You can't do both?"

"Ron!"

"Come on your loads better at this stuff than me. You actually _enjoy_ doing these things. Take it as a compliment."

"Perhaps you would receive higher marks in your studies if you were to put more effort into them."

He shook his head in disagreement and was about to continue his rant when Remus announced his presence at the library door. I immediately stood up from my seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Have the two of you seen Harry yet? We're beginning to get worried about him," Remus said looking between the both of us. We both shook our head no. "I know he needs some time to himself, but I would rest easier knowing how he's doing. I think we should all split up and find him."

"I'll go get Luna, Ginny, and the twins to help out," Ron said, practically jumping at the opportunity to not have to do any schoolwork.

I rolled my eyes at his antics but agreed. We all left the library and parted our separate ways in search of Harry. I immediately started to head in the direction of the Qudditch pitch.

* * *

_Harry's POV—_

I continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of me for what was probably going on a few hours at this point. I was in what felt like a complete comatose state as I sat on the ground with my back against the cold wall. I was currently in my old hiding spot in an old broom closet that I used to enjoy running to when I was a child when I needed to escape the wrath of Ms. LeFont for taking something from the kitchens or getting away from working on affairs of the estate with Sirius. It would be a while before anyone came looking for me in here and that's exactly what I needed at the moment. I just needed the time and space to take it all in.

I felt like I should be a lot angrier than I was, but more than anything I was just lost. I know that Remus and Sirius had my best interest in mind when they kept this life changing secret from me, but I still felt like it was something that I had the right to know. Even though I knew deep down that it wasn't true, I couldn't help thinking that they were ashamed of what I was. Sure they wanted to protect me, but that didn't change how they felt. Every time these thoughts entered my mind, I wanted to hit myself for even entertaining them. Remus and Sirius were not those types of wizards.

I sighed and started to try and lift my unresponsive body from the ground. I couldn't stay in here all day and I didn't want to cause anyone to worry no matter how upset I was. At the end of the day, Remus and Sirius were the only real family I had. As I finally got up from my position and opened the door, my thoughts started to dwell on Hermione and how she must be feeling. I know it wasn't her fault for hiding the information from me initially and she did end up telling me despite Remus' wishes, which I am grateful for. I started to walk a little faster down the hallway to find her when I came across my friends and family in the middle of the room discussing something.

"Harry, there you are!" Ginny called out thankfully.

"Are you alright? We should go and talk…" Sirius trailed off in concern.

"Later. Where is Hermione?" I asked looking around at everyone.

They all looked at one another for a few moments before Ron spoke up. "We all split up to try and find you, Hermione included. We're all glad that you're alright mate, but…" He trailed off and Luna finished the thought for him.

"She's been gone for a while now too and there's a terrible rainstorm raging outside. We've searched every room in the estate and she's nowhere to be found," Luna said in her wistful voice.

"Are you telling me that she could be out there in that storm?" I asked as a feeling of dread started to wash over me.

"We think so," Ginny replied with a look of concern on her face.

"We'll search for her after the storm dies down a bit. She's a very resourceful woman, I'm sure she will be fine Harry," Remus said trying to reassure me.

I shook my head and started to head to the grounds outside. I could hear them all shouting behind me to come back saying it was too dangerous to be out in that storm right now. However, I could care less about anything else in that moment but Hermione. If something bad happened to her it would be all my fault because she had been trying to find me in the first place. I would never be able to live with myself. With those thoughts in mind, I started to sprint out the doors to brave the thunder and rain.

"Hermione!" I started to shout as loud as I could over the rain and thunder. "Hermione, where are you?!"

I nearly slipped in a puddle when I lost my footing due to the slick grass. I could barely see anything through my spectacles as the rain continued to beat down on my hair and face. I was completely drenched and I hoped that I didn't become sick later on. I reached the closet where all of the Qudditch supplies were held and I started to look around trying to look for any sign of the untamed golden brown hair that I loved so much.

"Hermione!" I called out again desperately. I started to walk back towards the estate when I heard a soft moan come from the other side of the storage closet. "Hermione!" I yelled out again as I rushed around the side.

She was on the ground completely soaked holding her ankle and her hair was a complete and total mess. I never thought she had looked more beautiful than in this moment.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern dropping down on my knees next to her.

"Harry!" She said in shock looking up at me. I gave her a small smile as I pointed to where she was holding her ankle. She looked down at it before continuing, "Oh that. I foolishly twisted my ankle while searching for you out here and I stupidly left my wand back in the library so I couldn't put a healing charm on it to soothe the pain so hurts like hell."

"Oh Hermione," I said shaking my head at her. "Let's get you back inside before you get sick and I'll have someone take care of your ankle."

I reached down and wrapped my arms around her middle and attempted to lift her to a standing position. She finally was able to stand but almost fell from the pain for accidentally putting pressure on her ankle. I caught her before she did so and decided it would be best to carry her. I lifted her effortlessly into my arms with a few words of protest from her about being able to walk herself.

"Would you just be quiet and let me carry you please?" I said as I begin to walk through the rain towards the estate.

"Harry, I'm sorry about everything. I don't want you to be mad at me. It's the last thing I would ever want," She pleaded with me looking up into my eyes.

"I'm not mad you. I apologise for lashing out at you; you didn't deserve that. I'm thankful that you told me actually. You did what was right. How could I fault you for that?"

"It hurt me to see you in so much pain. Even though I knew that I was doing the right thing, it felt so incredibly wrong."

"I don't blame you, so don't go blaming yourself. We'll talk about it more later alright?" I reassured her as I reached the back door.

The twins immediately opened the door for me when they saw Hermione in my arms and I rushed inside to escape the rain. Ginny started firing questions at Hermione as Luna administered a drying spell over the both of us. I gave her a small smile in gratitude.

"She twisted her ankle and she needs to have it looked at straight away," I asserted, looking at Remus and Sirius.

Sirius stopped a servant to ask them to get a medi-wizard sent over to the home quickly.

"Are you alright otherwise Hermione?" Ginny asked with concern.

"I'm fine really. Gratitude for carrying me Harry, but please let me down. I can walk on my own," She answered.

I looked down at her in disapproval but reluctantly placed her softly beside me on the ground. I may have put her down, but I was not going to let her out of my sight that was for sure. I could see Remus and Sirius staring at me anxiously, waiting to speak with me out of the corner of my eye. I ignored their looks for the time being. The main concern right now for me was Hermione and making sure that she would receive a clean bill of health. Everything else could wait.

* * *

**A/N: **There was a _lot_ going on in this chapter and I apologize if it seemed a little bit overwhelming and rushed, but I wanted to capture the wide array of emotions that Hermione and Harry were experiencing. I promise that by the next few chapters, more things will be explained in depth about Harry's heritage (i.e., Lily's storyline/cover-up). Preview for next chapter: Harry learns more about his background, Draco and guests depart, and Harry and Hermione's hormones get the best of them. Any questions about the story so far, concerns, negative or positive comments? Review and let me know, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks!


	9. CH 9: A Light in the Darkness

**A/N: **I started a new job recently and it is taking up all of my time at the moment. Ideally, I like to update a chapter once a week but unfortunately due to work I'm going to have to push all updates back to every 3-4 weeks now. Sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for staying with the story! :)

Also, an idea for a new story (HP) came to me the other day and I started writing the first chapter for that. I can't decide if I want to post it simultaneously with this one or to just wait until I finish_ For The First Time_. Typically I like to finish a story completely before I move on to another one but we will see.

**Shout out** to _**Man of Constant Sorrow**_ for the kind encouraging words that made me practically jump out of my seat in joy. Also shout out to _**Cat0501**_, you are just way too sweet for words! Thank you!

_Listening Music – "Btsk" by MS MR._

* * *

**CH. 9 – A Light in the Darkness**

_Harry's POV_

Hermione, Ron, and I were all sitting in the living area having tea and discussing the hot new topic of the week: my secret heritage. I told Ron the revelation the other day and he took the news even worse than I did. While he was supportive, he was also extremely frightened about the repercussions from the wizarding world. That was an area that Ron and Hermione both agreed on.

I on the other hand was just having a difficult time processing the discovery. I had nothing against half-bloods or muggle-borns, honestly I thought the whole division between purebloods and others was a barbaric and despicable pratise that should have been eradicated centuries ago. The problem was the fact that I had been living a lie my whole life and I didn't even know it, and now I had to decide whether to continue living it or to embrace it. I understood the chaos that would ensue from revealing such knowledge publically, but being a half-blood was not something that I thought should be hidden.

"Mate, are you still with us?" Ron asked taking me away from my inner-thoughts.

"Yes, sorry," I responded, sitting up straighter in my chair.

I glanced at Hermione and saw her giving me a sympathetic and concerned look. I gave her a slight smile in reassurance.

"Is your ankle feeling any better?" I asked her, looking at her foot propped up on a pillow on the chair opposite her.

"Yes, it is. It's easier to walk on now. Thank you," She answered quietly with a smile.

"So what are you going to do about the issue of your heritage? You're not going to go public are you?" Ron asked interrupting the moment.

"I don't know Ron, but I don't exactly feel right about pretending to be something that I'm not."

"Think about your safety. Imagine if all of You-Know-Who's supporters and the rest of the wizarding world found out about you being a half-blood. You would receive death threats a lot more than you already do now and that's saying something."

"I'm not going to lie about what I am just because others may or may not like it. As for the death threats, bring them on I say. People have been plotting my demise since the day I was born."

"Harry you mustn't think that way. As much as I admire your courage and determination for doing what's right, your life is worth more to me than that, and it should be for you as well. I implore you to think things through carefully before making any rash decisions," Hermione asserted with concern.

As always I was helplessly captivated by her brilliance and compassionate nature. I looked at her with a comforting small smile before continuing. "You don't have to worry about me. While I'm not going to lie about my heritage, I have no intention of confronting the wizarding world about it anytime soon. I may be 'brave' but I'm not foolish."

I could visibly see Hermione and Ron take in a deep breath in relief. While I was looking at them I started to really think about how my newfound situation was impacting those around me. When I first discovered what I was all I could think about was being lied to by those I trusted the most and how unfair it all was. I never once stopped to think about how Hermione or Ron would be taking it all. My selfishness made me feel a little guilty.

"So what's the plan for Malfoy? Is he finally going to be thrown out?" Ron asked in an optimistic tone, changing the subject.

"His parents are back from their trip and are requesting his presence so he should be leaving today. The only problem is the matter of getting him to keep quiet. The only thing that I can think of is to oblivate him, but that didn't go over so well the first time I mentioned it," I replied with a shrug.

"That is difficult. In my opinion, I think the only option is to let him go," Hermione chimed in.

"And let that prat tell the Daily Prophet more information about Harry and his relationship with his servant? Yes, I can see that going over well," Ron responded with a shake of his head.

"Fortunately at the moment, it isn't the worst information for him to reveal. At least he is unaware of the fact that Harry is a half-blood. If he knew that, then there really would be trouble," Hermione replied.

Ron reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "Besides its just gossip, no one believes in that anyway," Ron finished with a wave of his hand.

"Rita Skeeter has a whole gossip column in the Daily Prophet which draws in thousands of readers…"

Ron frowned in thought for a few moments before continuing, "Well we could just push him off one of the balconies and make it look like an accident."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him before they both started to argue with each other.

I sighed with a slight smile before reaching for the tea placed on the table and took a few sips. Sometimes watching Hermione and Ron argue was almost as entertaining as watching a Qudditch match.

* * *

_In Sirius' private study—_

"You asked to see me," I called out as I entered the room.

"Yes, please close the door behind you," Sirius responded motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs.

I closed the door and reluctantly walked over to the chair he offered. He and I were still not on the best of terms after the secret that he had been keeping from me had been revealed the other day. He and Remus had been trying to talk to me about it, but I avoided them like the plague. It had been easy to evade discussion with them due to convenient circumstances such as caring for Hermione's recent injury and making sure that transportation was available for the guests that were leaving this week. However, those excuses had now run their course and Sirius had seen to it to make an official declaration seeking my presence. Unfortunately, when a King makes a declaration requiring the immediate attention of a person, no matter if it's even their own godson, you must obey.

"I know you've been avoiding Remus and I these past few days. You've made me resort to making a declaration to see my own godson…I thought our relationship was stronger than that. I know that you're angry with the situation and with me, but I deserve better than how you've treated me. I've raised you your whole life—"

"Yes, my whole made up existence you have raised me. Thank you for that by the way," I interrupted in a monotonous tone.

Sirius sighed in frustration before moving closer and taking the chair directly across from me. He stared at me intensely for a few moments before continuing again. "I know how you must feel about all of this—"

"No you don't, so stop pretending that you do. You've never had anyone lie to you about what you are. You can't possibly know what it feels like," I interrupted again, this time raising my voice slightly in anger.

"You are absolutely right Harry. I have no clue personally how you feel, but I can imagine a few things you must be feeling. Anger, frustration, confusion, disappointment, loneliness…" He trailed off looking at me for a sign that I was listening.

I glanced up at him reluctantly. "Just because you can name the emotions that I'm feeling don't mean you understand _how_ it feels."

He nodded at me in agreement. "Right again Harry. I have no idea. How about you help me to?" He asked comfortingly.

"I think more than anything it hurts. It hurts to know that I have lived a lie for all of these years and that the two people that I've grown to love and admire most in the world kept it from me all this time. It hurts even more thinking about the possible reasons _why _you did it. I know you say that it was to protect me, but sometimes I can't help but think that you did it to save yourself. You're ashamed of what I am and what it would do to your reputation as a King. You can't have your own godson be a half-blood."

"Gods, Harry is that what you truly think? That I am _ashamed _of you of all people?! I am ashamed that I live in a society that thinks that if you are not of _pure_ heritage, you are inferior and deserve to be treated practically worse than an animal. I am ashamed of the fact that I was raised by a family who believed in such despicable values and that in order to "survive" in this world, you have to pretend to believe in those same values or face the consequences."

Sirius got up from his chair and walked the few paces it took to reach me. He bent down on the ground before me and took my hands in his.

"If anything, I am ashamed of the serious lack of judgment I have shown towards you. I had no right to keep this from you all of these years. I should have told you long ago, regardless of the consequences. You are the bravest, most compassionate, and strong-willed young man that I have ever known. You don't know how proud you make me every day knowing that I had the honour to raise a wizard like you. I know that your mother and father would be _so_ proud of you Harry," Sirius finished with conviction staring up at me.

I felt my eyes start to water as I tried to maintain composure. I kept this up for an embarrassing few moments before I broke down and was pulled into a comforting, fatherly embrace by my godfather. I returned the hug tightly and felt myself cry harder as I heard him mutter soothing words of encouragement into my ears. As angry as I felt about Sirius keeping this secret, I couldn't help but to feel emotional when he talked about how proud he was of me. He and Remus were seriously like the father I had never had the chance to get to know.

"Apologies," I muttered out in embarrassment, pulling away from him and wiping away my tears.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologise for. I should be the one apologising for all of the pain that I've put you through," He said resting an arm around my shoulder. "Harry, I want you to know that I will never keep a secret from you again. You have my word."

"I believe you," I replied with a reassuring smile.

He clapped me on the back once before rising from his position on the floor and returning to his seat across from mine. "There is one more topic that I would like to discuss with you and it concerns Draco Malfoy."

I had to force myself from rolling my eyes at the idea of discussing Malfoy of all people. He was the last the person I wanted to think about after finally making up with my godfather.

* * *

_Hermione's POV—_

I was currently in the library reading up on forth year material. Remus had just finished telling me that my third year lessons were complete and that he believed that I was ready to begin my lessons in forth year material and start mastering the patronous charm. To say that I was excited would be an understatement.

At first it was a bit awkward between Remus and I since I told Harry about his heritage. However, we worked through it and came to an understanding. He knew that I had Harry's best interest in mind when I told him and I knew that he believed he had Harry's best interest in mind by keeping the information a secret.

"Hermione," a feminine voice called out, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to see my red headed friend. I smiled in greeting as she took the seat across from me at the table. She picked up one of the texts I had near me and she shook her head and placed it back down on the table.

"Do you ever take a break? Perhaps relax, go get some fresh air?" Ginny asked with genuine concern and amusement.

"Why does everyone think that studying and reading is a task? I find great enjoyment in immersing myself in a book. I love learning new information. I could ask you the same question about Qudditch," I responded.

"You have a point as usual Hermione," Ginny resigned with a slight smile on her face.

"So is everything packed and ready to go?"

"I've been packed since yesterday evening. Its just Ron we're waiting on. Why he always decides to pack the day of never made since to me," She responded with a shake of her head at her brother's antics.

"Sounds like classic Ron Weasley to me."

"True."

"I cannot believe you're leaving. I feel like I was just starting to get to know you. First Luna leaves and now you…"

"Hermione, please don't be sad. I've enjoyed getting to know very much. Besides, its like I've said to you before, Harry and Ron are best friends. You will be seeing more of us than you would like during your time here, trust me."

The smile I gave her was bittersweet. Even though I was slightly reassured by the fact that the Weasley family was indeed very close to Harry and would be visiting more often than the average guest, I could not help but feel sad by the fact that I was losing a close friend. My first real female friend who I had come to feel comfortable discussing intimate relationship advice with was now leaving.

"If you ever need help with your current predicament with Harry, you can always owl me. And honestly Hermione just trust your instincts. Harry cares more for you than you will ever know. Trust me, I've grown up with him," Ginny said reassuring me with a pat on my arm.

"Gratitude for everything that you've done. I'm going to miss you," I said, standing up from the table and reaching over to embrace her.

We continued to hug for a few more moments before pulling apart. I looked past her and saw Harry standing patiently in the doorway. He smiled at the both of us as he walked further into the room.

"Can't have a moment alone with Hermione ever now can I?" Ginny teased playfully.

He stopped walking once he stood a few feet away from us and started blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh Harry you are just way too easy," She stated with a giggle waving him off. She looked between the both us before continuing, "I will just go see if Ron needs any encouragement with his packing," Ginny announced, giving me a mischievous smile before disappearing through the door and discreetly closing it behind her.

"Should you be on your feet like this? I thought the medi-wizard said to take it easy," Harry said in concern.

"I'm fine, truly. It's not like I'm going to run a marathon or something. I can walk perfectly fine," I said trying to reassure him.

He gave me a look of disapproval but lead me to the chair to sit back down again. He took a seat across from me and took a deep sigh in what looked to be frustration.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, trying to search his face for an answer.

"There were a couple of things that I wanted to ask you about. Every year before school term starts, I visit the local wizarding orphanage in town and read to the children for a few hours. I'm going to leave later on today when all of my guests depart and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He rushed in nerves.

I knew that Harry was a kind and generous person, but to visit an orphanage and read to children out of one's own free will just made him even better if that was possible in my book. "I would love to go with you," I answered with a happy smile on my face.

"Great. Now for the terrible news," He responded sitting up straighter in his chair.

"What news?" I asked with apprehension.

"Malfoy is going home today and since the orphanage will be on the way to Malfoy Manor, Sirius wants him to ride with us in the carriage."

"Oh gods, I can see that turning out well."

"Feel free to back out at anytime now."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you Harry. I said I would go and I meant it. I really want to go with you," I said reaching across the table and touching his hand.

He smiled at me and rubbed his fingertips against my hand. "You can only go with me on one condition. You cannot leave my side. There are dark wizards in town that would do anything to harm the servant of Harry Potter, especially one I care about so much," He said looking into my eyes.

"You have my word, I will not leave your presence as long as I can help it," I reassured him with a smile.

* * *

_Outside in front of the House of Black—_

"Are you sure you have everything?" Harry asked his best friend one more time.

"Positive mate, have a little more faith in me," Ron responded with a wave of his hand as the last chest was placed into the carriage housing the Weasleys.

"Alright then, take care of yourself," Harry said as he moved to clasp a friendly hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Of course," He replied with a pat on Harry's shoulder before turning to me beside him. "Well, it has been an interesting experience getting to know you these past few weeks. Try not to study so hard unless you want to complete my studies in which case, I would greatly encourage it," He said with a grin.

I smiled and shook my head. "Just be careful Ron and try not to get into trouble. At least you can have a relaxing rest of the summer now that all of your summer term work is done."

"I didn't finish it yet," He mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

"What?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "You only have a few more weeks left. You told me in the library that you finished days ago."

"I may have lied…" He trailed off backing away from me slightly.

"Ron—" I tried to begin before being cut off by Harry.

"Alright, I think its time for the Weasleys to depart. They have a long journey ahead of them," Harry said conveniently changing the subject before Ron and I could engage in a shouting match.

I sighed in frustration before rushing over to embrace Ginny one last time. We exchanged a few words and I laughed a little with the twins when they told me about some of the supplies from their shop they had left with Harry in order to "handle" Malfoy. As much as I didn't agree with their plan, I had to admire their ingenuity.

Harry and I waved goodbye as the carriage housing the Weasley's rode off the estate. When they were out of sight, Harry turned towards me and took my hand. "Are you ready to go into town?" He asked squeezing my hand a bit.

I nodded in response and he led me to the carriage that was waiting for us. As a servant opened the doors and helped me inside I was greeted with the unfortunate presence of Draco Malfoy with his legs stretched out on the opposite cushion.

"Hurry up mudblood we don't have all day. I need to get away from this hell whole immediately," Draco called out in an annoyed tone.

I ignored him and took my seat on the opposite cushion, narrowly tripping over his feet in the process. Harry arrived inside shortly after to me and glared at him before taking a seat beside me. Once the doors were closed, the carriage took off and the unpleasant journey began.

"I can't believe I have to be in a carriage with the pair of you. I should have been given my own personal carriage. I am Draco Malfoy, son of—"

"Believe Malfoy, no one in this carriage cares about who you and your Death Eater father are," Harry interrupted in a monotonous tone.

I tried not to laugh at Draco's severely offended expression. He glared at Harry before glancing smugly at me. Instantly I knew that whatever he had in store next was not going to be good.

"So do you enjoy being Potter's servant so far?" Draco asked looking at me.

"Yes, he is quite generous and my experience has been nothing but pleasant," I answered, looking at him a little suspiciously.

"How about you scar head? Has she been a good servant to you? Servicing your needs and all that," He asked with a smug grin.

"Whatever you're implying Malfoy—"

"I think you know exactly what I am implying. Is she good in bed? Was she worth the money? I can't imagine the experience being unpleasant with those breasts," He said glancing down at my corset inappropriately.

Harry tried to get up from his seat and reach for him, but I grabbed on to his arm trying with much difficulty to keep him in place beside me. The last thing we needed would be for this carriage to fall of a cliff due to a fight breaking out.

"Touchy touchy," Draco said with a laugh. He continued on for a few moments before coming to a realisation. "I get it. I know why you are acting so uptight. You haven't fucked her yet, have you Potter? You're still a pathetic little virgin aren't you?!" He said in glee.

"I'm going to kill you Malfoy. When I'm through with you, there won't be any body parts left for your father to identify his precious son with," Harry responded through gritted teeth

Harry finally shook my hands off of his arm and moved in to attack Draco. I placed my hands on both of their chests, attempting to stop the fight when a surge of blue light hit Draco square in the chest, knocking him back against the carriage roughly. Harry's anger dissipated immediately and looked at me in concern before turning his gaze to Draco who had a shocked and angry expression on his face.

"S-she just produced a shield charm!" Draco shouted a loud to no one in particular.

"I-I lost control. I didn't mean to, truly. Apologies," I stuttered to get out as my heart started to race in panic.

"It's alright. It happens," Harry tried to reassure me.

"Mudbloods aren't allowed to perform magic. She could be stoned in the town courtyard for this!" Draco threatened menacingly.

"It was _accidental_ magic Malfoy. Muggle-born or not, there is no law condemning death to a witch or wizard for performing accidental magic," Harry defended trying to reassure me and not attack him.

"She attacked a noble pureblood. There are consequences for that!" He shouted back.

Harry rolled his eyes at his antics before continuing, "Fine Draco you are absolutely right. I will go before the Department of Magic and request that my servant be disciplined for attacking a noble wizard."

Draco nodded in approval and felt my heart start to constrict. I knew that what I did was against wizard law, but I was still learning to control my magical urges in public. I could not believe that Harry was actually on Draco's side in this issue.

"It is important to let the wizarding community know that a female muggle-born attacked a male wizard with years of schooling such as yourself. I'm sure it would only boost your reputation as a member of the Noble House of Malfoy to alert the community that Draco Malfoy could not defend himself against a female," Harry finished with a mocking grin.

Draco glared at the both of us for a few moments before answering. "Perhaps its best to keep what happened here a secret," He begrudgingly replied.

"I could not agree with you more Draco," Harry responded before settling back in his seat and giving me a sly smile.

Draco stared out the window for the rest of the carriage ride with little conversation. Apparently, he did not like not getting his way. This worked perfectly fine for Harry and I however. A non-speaking Draco was a gift from the gods.

* * *

_A short time later outside the orphanage—_

We arrived outside a small broken down building where children were currently running around the front entrance. It was an odd feeling to be led out of a carriage by a handsome Prince of all people to visit an orphanage. I felt like I was in a fairy tale that I deserved to take no part in. As I continued to follow beside Harry making our way into the orphanage, I saw a few of the children start to whisper and point at the pair of us.

"It's Harry Potter!" an excited little girl with a messy ponytail called out, pulling her friend along beside her.

"Who's the girl he's with?" said another girl with dark brown hair and green eyes who looked to be around 15 years of age. She glared at me with a very unhappy expression. I could already feel that there was going to be tension between us and I was not looking forward to that.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter. Everyone is most excited that you're here for your annual visit. Please join us inside and I will take the both of you to the study," a slightly plump woman with graying hair and a warm smile announced in greeting.

She ushered Harry and I in and introductions were made as we walked inside. The woman it turns out was named Harriet Overman and she was in charge of running the orphanage. She and Harry seemed to have a cordial relationship due to all the time he spent at the orphanage growing up. I wondered what made him decide to make this annual trip. I had a feeling it had something to do with knowing what it felt like to be parentless.

"This will be the room that will be used for the reading session. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. I will be back shortly with the children once I attempt to gather them all from outside," Ms. Overman said with a smile before leaving the room.

Harry gestured to a seat near the window while he took one closer to the middle of the room. I couldn't help the happy smile that took over my face.

"You seem to be in good spirits. Is it because we finally dropped Draco off to his dear father?" He asked with a grin.

"As happy as I am to be rid of him, no that is not the reason for my current mood," I answered back looking at him.

"Then what is it? My dashing good looks because if that's the case, I should see this expression on your face all the time."

"Sorry to hurt your feelings, but no. I just like seeing you in a different element. No big palace with servants and a King for a godfather. It's just you doing something out of the goodness of your heart with no obligation. I cannot imagine Draco ever doing something like this willingly," I finished as Harry chuckled a bit when Draco was mentioned. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you come here every year?"

A serious expression settled on his face before he began his answer. "I've been coming here since I was 11 years of age, after my first year at Hogwarts. Even though I grew up without my mum and dad, I never felt unloved or parentless. Sirius and Remus were the best two father figures I ever could have asked for, and they always made sure to tell me stories about my parents so I never felt like I didn't know anything about them or their lives. It wasn't until Hogwarts that I started to notice how different my life really was."

I became completely entranced with his story and I nodded in encouragement for him to continue.

"When I got to Hogwarts, everyone knew who I was. They knew me as the boy who lived and whose parents died protecting him. Don't get me wrong, Sirius and Remus are great, but they are not my mum and dad. I felt lonely hearing all of these stories from students about their parents and I never had anything to contribute. So one day during summer term when Sirius was going into town to go to the Department of Magic, I saw this orphanage on the way there. Sirius stopped by to give a donation and I had the chance to visit with the children. It was sad to hear all of their stories, but I felt connected with them in a way that was lacking at school. Since that day, I made a vow to come back every year and help in anyway I could. During my later years, I started reading to the children whenever I came by to visit."

His reasoning for coming to the orphanage was what I had expected. However, hearing his story and the impact it made on his life was very powerful and allowed me to see an even deeper side of himself that I'm sure others didn't get to see.

I got up from my chair and walked a few paces to his and placed a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. He looked up at me with intensity before I spoke. "Thank you for sharing that with me. You have such a big heart and any woman would be lucky to have you for a husband," I said softly.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something—" He tried to get out before Ms. Overman interrupted him.

"Alright children, gather around Mr. Potter in a circle. He was kind enough to travel all the way here and read to you all. I know how much you love when he comes to visit," She said in friendly tone directing all of the children into the room.

Children of all different ages gathered into the room and pushed each other in order to get a decent position near Harry. He looked at me for a moment and whispered to me 'later' before he turned to greet the children in a friendly greeting. I walked back to my seat near the window and saw the girl from earlier staring at me. I tried to ignore her gaze as I watched Harry talk to the excited little witches and wizards. Ms. Overman handed him a book and he took it with a smile and settled it on his lap in front of him.

"Once a upon a time there was a boy…" He began the fairy tale.

It was nice to see how much the children hung on to his every word. When his voice rose up in fear, the children moved closer to one another anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen next. And when the main protagonist in the story faced off against his enemy and won, they clapped along and cheered in glee. I could see how much Harry enjoyed being around them as well. He was going to make an excellent father one day.

"So how long have you been Mr. Potter's servant?" Ms. Overman asked beside me.

I turned my gaze away from Harry to address her. "A little over a month now," I responded politely.

"And how are things going for you?"

"There going well. He has been nothing but courteous and respectful to me."

"Mr. Potter is one of the few admirable young wizards left in this world I am sad to say," She said with a shake of her head. "Is it true what is being said in Rita Skeeter's gossip column? That you and Mr. Potter are infatuated with each other more than that of servant and master?"

I composed myself before I started to respond. "Not everything that is written in the Daily Prophet is fact," I asserted, averting my gaze.

"I've stopped believing in the Daily Prophet many years ago. You must forgive a curious old woman for asking though. Besides, even if what was reported about the two of you were in fact true, I would have no qualms with it," She said to me softly with a mischievous smile.

I smiled back at in discreet approval. "I've heard that you have a library here, would you mind if I took a look around?" I asked.

"It is a very modest library, most of the books in there are due to donations. However, you are more than welcome to browse around our collection. It's just down the hall and to your right. I will be sure to let Mr. Potter know where you wandered off to if you are not back by the time he finishes story time," She responded.

I thanked her quietly and walked out of the room and into the corridor. As I walked by I saw the small rooms that must have housed the children of the orphanage. They were very small indeed with a few small mattresses in each room. As sad as the housing situation was compared to the Black palace, it was much better than the accommodations I was used to while I lived in the muggle-born quarters. In the eyes of the Department of Magic, even pureblood orphans deserved to be treated better than muggle-borns.

I finally came across the makeshift library where dusty books and torn books littered a few shelves. I ran my fingertips across them, nodding when I came across the ones that I had read as a child. There had to be no more than 40 books here. It was a very small number compared to the number of children that more than doubled that. I would have to talk to Harry and persuade him to donate more books to the library.

"Hello Miss," a small boy no more than 10 years of age announced beside me.

"Hello," I answered in greeting.

"You came with Mr. Potter right? I saw you when you came in with him earlier. I'm Daniel," He said as he moved to a shelf next to me.

"Yes, I did and I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you Daniel," I responded looking at with a smile. I saw him pick up a book and start to read a few pages before he looked up from his book with a sigh. "What's the matter?" I asked in concern.

"I really enjoy reading, but it would be a lot more enjoyable if there was new material on the shelves. The selection here is terrible and I hate having to wait to go into the town centre on group trips once a month to the Grand Library. It's not fair," He said with a pout.

"I haven't been there in quite awhile. It has a fantastic selection. I would love to browse through their new material."

He put his book away and looked up at me. "Miss Hermione…do you think you could go with me to the Grand Library?" He asked looking up at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"Daniel, I don't think that would be such a good idea…"

"Please, I really want to go and you do too! It would be perfect. I'm not allowed to go off on my own but if an adult were to go with me, I wouldn't get into trouble!"

I sighed and looked at his adorable little features. Normally I detested begging, but coming from a child who was eager to go into to the town centre to _read_ of all things completely changed my view. How could I refuse someone who loved reading probably just as much I did. I was conflicted. I wanted to go into town, but I had promised Harry that I wouldn't leave his sight. I think he was protective over me due to the fact Rita Skeeter published that gossip article about us growing closer and having a romantic relationship. In the eyes of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers, I was probably one of his biggest targets after Harry of course.

"Alright, but only for a little while. I should tell Ms. Overman before we leave," I relented.

He nodded at me eagerly and took my hand to lead the way. As excited as I was to visit the library, I was nervous about the consequences of defying Harry. I couldn't stop this horrible feeling that came over me that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_Harry's POV—_

"I made you a drawing Harry, I hope you like it!" A little girl with a messy ponytail said, handing me her art.

I took it in my hands and couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of me flying on a broom holding the golden snitch in my hands with a small girl clapping down on the ground below. I could only assume that she was the girl cheering the picture.

"Thank you Rebecca. It's wonderful. I will be sure to take it home with me and hang it in my study alright?" I responded with a bright smile.

She smiled back bouncing in excitement before running off to find her friend. I turned around to look for Hermione. Rebecca was the last child I visited with after finishing story time. I hadn't seen Hermione for a while now and I was curious to see where she had run off to.

"Harriet, have you seen Hermione?" I asked, looking at the friendly woman.

"Oh yes dear. She took Daniel into the town centre to the Grand Library. She should be back soon I would guess," She responded.

"Thank you," I said turning to walk a way.

As I started walking down the corridor and outside, I could feel my composure start to slip away. I specifically told her not to wander off. There were dangerous Death Eaters lurking about in town and I did not want her to be harmed. To say I was very angry would be an understatement.

I was just about to go into the town center when I spotted a little boy jumping excitedly beside a young woman with golden brown untamed hair. She was laughing at something the boy said before turning to look up ahead and seeing me standing a few feet away.

"Harry!" Daniel shouted out as he ran up to me. "Look at the new books I got!"

"That's great Danny. Can I have a moment alone with Hermione please?" I asked, trying to maintain a pleasant expression on my face.

He nodded at me happily and waved goodbye to Hermione as he ran back inside the orphanage.

"Harry—"

"I specifically asked you to not leave my sight. And you do exactly that. You gave me your _word_ Hermione," I said in barely controlled anger.

She had a completely devastated expression on her beautiful face and I felt my heart breaking a little at the sight. I felt bad about the pain I was causing her, but she really needed to know how I felt.

"Let's just go back home now," I finished, moving to go back inside to say goodbye.

* * *

_In Harry's bedchamber later that night (Hermione's POV)—_

I sighed for what felt like the tenth time this evening as I combed out my messy locks and stared at Harry across the room reading a book on the bed. Today had turned out to be quite horrible. Harry had been furious with me for going off on my own and had yet to forgive me. The carriage ride back was painfully quiet, filled with tension. I tried to strike up a conversation every once in a while, but it was returned with empty stares and silence. I had no clue how to make things better and it was killing me.

"Harry, I can't go on like this," I said a loud, putting down my brush and walking towards the bed.

He looked up from his book and took a deep sigh before he answered. "Hermione—" He tried to get out.

"No, please just listen to me that's all I ask. You can yell at me, kick me, scream at me all you want afterward, but please give me this moment," I asserted standing my ground.

He nodded at me to continue as he set his book aside on the bedside table. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know I told you that I would not leave your side. I can't make it any better by saying that I really wanted to go visit the library to check out new material because it's a sad excuse for disobeying your request. I apologise for causing you to be angry with me. You have my word that I won't do it again," I said looking at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him again.

"You know what, I take that back. While I am sorry that I made you angry, I don't regret what I did. I'm my own person and I should be allowed to do what I want. I know that I'm a muggle-born and by law I have to abide by everything you demand of me, but I am human. Besides, you said that was what you liked most about me. My assertive nature and brilliance and if you can't accept that anymore, than you are not the person that I thought you were—" I rushed out before I was interrupted my Harry's kiss.

I was completely shocked. One moment I was rambling on about being my own person and the next moment Harry had gotten up from the bed and pressed his lips against mine. I thought he was still angry with me. However, all of those thoughts left my mind as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I sighed in delight.

He pulled me in closer as he ran his hands through my hair before stopping the kiss to speak. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me more than anything. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad ever happened to you because of me. I love you Hermione," He whispered looking deeply into my eyes.

I swallowed once as I felt my heart start to race. This time I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. His lips were warm and felt incredible against mine. As I felt his tongue enter my mouth once more, I started to run my fingertips through his unruly hair that I loved so much. I don't know how I went without this for 17 years.

He started to run his hands down my waist as he stopped the kiss and moved his lips down against my neck. I felt shivers run up and down my spine in delight. I moaned out loud softly in approval. He tightened his hold on my waist before he lifted me up off the ground, wrapped my legs around his waist, and placed me against the wall. I unknowingly started to rock my hips against his own and he immediately pulled away from my neck and let out a groan at the motion. He rocked his own back against mine and the pressure felt so good I felt my skin start to tingle.

Harry took my hands in his and placed my hands above my head against the wall as he applied more pressure to the movement.

"Harry," I whispered out, breathing roughly.

He groaned out again and turned me so that he could carry me to the bed and place me on it. I accidently brushed my thigh against the front of his trousers and he shivered a bit at the contact.

"Gods, Hermione," He said in a husky voice giving me an intense look with those beautiful green eyes. "I need you to tell me to stop because I don't think I can control myself any longer. I want you, all of you," He said in a tone full of desire.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop because I want you too. Harry, I love you," I replied softly looking back up at him.

He gave me a smoldering look before leaning down to give me a deep kiss and in that moment I had never wanted anyone more than I did in my entire life.

* * *

**A/N:** OoOoOo Hermione and Harry getting it on? What?! Lolz. Yes the moment you have all been waiting for is now upon us. The next chapter is going to be for _**mature**_ audiences only, just as a warning. Wow, these chapters seriously just get longer and longer. Preview for next chapter: Harry and Hermione have a special moment, Harry learns more about his background (I promise to put this in for sure next chapter), Catherine and Hermione have a discussion, and Voldemort and the Death Eaters plot. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and please let me know what you all think! :)


	10. CH 10: Love & War

**A/N:** Uhh, it's getting harder and harder to keep up with this story, but I will not abandon it or any of you I promise. It's just going to take longer for updates. :/

After careful deliberation, I've decided that it really isn't necessary to go further and discuss Harry's background. I think it was explained pretty thoroughly over the previous chapters that there was a cover up, Harry's mother is actually a muggle-born, etc. If any of you would like more of a background for his half-blood heritage let me know and give me your reasons and I will consider elaborating more. Honestly though, I think I rather just keep the story moving along. Please let me know your opinions!

**RATED **_**M**_** FOR LEMONS!**

_Listening Music – "Bronte" by Gotye. _Absolutely love this song and it really put me in the zone to write this chapter in particular.

* * *

**CH. 10 – Love & War**

_Previously on For The First Time_

"_Harry," I whispered out, breathing roughly._

_He groaned out again and turned me so that he could carry me to the bed and place me on it. I accidently brushed my thigh against the front of his trousers and he shivered a bit at the contact. _

"_Gods, Hermione," He said in a husky voice giving me an intense look with those beautiful green eyes. "I need you to tell me to stop because I don't think I can control myself any longer. I want you, all of you," He said in a tone full of desire._

"_I'm not going to tell you to stop because I want you too. Harry, I love you," I replied softly looking back up at him._

_He gave me a smoldering look before leaning down to give me a deep kiss, and in that moment I had never wanted anyone more than I did in my entire life._

* * *

_Present__—_

I had always thought that Harry was a very strong-willed person who knew how to control his emotions quite well. However, the Harry I saw this night made that version of him seem like a completely different person.

He continued to kiss me with such an uncontrollable passion that I felt as if my whole body was on fire. His hands started to slide down my sides before running along my backside. I gasped a little in shock at his behaviour. I never in a thousand years would have thought that Harry could be so audacious. I liked it more than I was willing to admit.

Our lips detached and he started to kiss along my neck. "I want you so bad," He muttered against my neck, making my skin tingle.

I grabbed a hold of his head softly, turning him to face me so that I could reach his lips again. I dueled my tongue with his and as he groaned against my mouth, I could feel his hardness press against my inner thigh.

"Tell me to stop. I shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to tarnish your honour…" He trailed off breaking his lips away from mine to look me in the eye.

I tried not to roll my eyes in response. Of course at a time like this only Harry of all wizards would talk about a witch's honour. I admired his respectfulness and his persistence to always do what was right. However, in this moment that was the last thing I wanted from him.

"My honour? I'm a muggle-born. All thoughts of protecting my honour was gone the moment I was born," I said looking up at him.

He moved off of me a bit and sat down beside me. "I don't care about wizarding law. You still deserve to be treated with respect. I don't want you to feel like you're required to do anything with me that you don't feel comfortable doing," He asserted.

I sighed and put my hand over his. Discussion of the matter was probably not going to get us anywhere. He was stubborn in his ways when it came to these issues. So I did the only thing I could do.

I ran my hands up his thigh nervously to the bulge in the middle of his trousers. When I grazed my fingers across it, I heard him intake a deep shuttering breath. "Harry, I want to do this and I want it to be with you. You've told me that you love me, now show me," I asserted softly, adding a bit more pressure into my touch.

He swallowed profusely as he continued to let me touch him. He groaned out loud in pleasure and quickly moved his hands over mine, preventing the movement. I looked at him questioningly and he shook his head at me in response. "Not like this," He said in a husky in tone. I nodded at him as he took me by the shoulders and placed me almost delicately against the pillows.

He smiled at me as he ran his fingers through my messy locks before reaching down to kiss me once more. From there, things started to progress rather quickly. He started helping me out of my gown until all that was left was my corset. The smoldering look he had in eyes when he looked down at my breasts was almost hauntingly erotic.

I turned around so he could untie my corset laces. I felt him do so with an almost nervous eagerness. After he finished, I started to feel my nerves finally get the best of me. I was completely shaking as I let the garment fall to the bed and away from my body. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder to turn me around to face him. I did so quickly, hoping to get over my anxiety.

"You're absolutely beautiful Hermione," He said with such genuine awe that it was hard to prevent myself from blushing at the compliment. Who would have thought that being naked in front a man for the first time would make me feel attractive. It probably had more to do with the fact that Harry was the man to witness it.

Our lips locked once again as he started to run his fingers across my now uncovered skin. He even worked up enough courage to run his fingertips along my breasts, making gasp in pleasure at the contact. He broke of the kiss and gave me a mischievous grin at the noise. He moved to circle around my nipples and I couldn't prevent my eyes from closing in bliss at the movement. He was a natural.

As he continued to explore my skin with his hands and mouth, I looked over at his own apparel. He had on far too much clothing to my liking. I started pushing him away from me slightly so I could start to unbutton his dress shirt. He stopped his motions and allowed me to continue my work. I pushed the garment away from his body and let it hit the bed behind him. I licked my lips at the sight.

While Harry was very slim, he was definitely not too thin. He actually had a nice slightly muscular build with a strong upper-body. I never thought that there would be a time where I would be grateful for Qudditch, but in that moment I definitely was. He coughed out loud awkwardly to regain my attention, stopping me from staring at his naked chest in the process.

"Thank the gods for Qudditch," I muttered out loud softly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

I just shook my head at his question and moved in to kiss along his neck. He held me tighter to him to bring our bodies closer. I trailed my lips lower along his chest and licked lightly across his nipples. I felt his body shutter at the contact as he whispered my name softly in pleasure. As I reached the belt at the front of his trousers, he placed his hands over mine to stop me. He unbuckled the belt himself and started to push his trousers down, taking his undergarment along with it. When he was completely naked, I tried with much difficulty not to stare at his penis. I had never seen one in person outside of the anatomy books that I read. Harry was rather on the large side and I didn't really know how to feel about that particular part of him entering me.

"Are you all right?" He asked in concern, placing his hands on either side of my cheeks.

I nodded nervously with an unconvincing smile. Before he could protest about us making love again, I laid down quickly against the pillows and pulled him on top of me.

"I'm ready," I whispered softly against his lips.

He swallowed as his breath started to quicken slightly. "I love you," He spoke softly against my lips in return. Before I could respond, I felt him enter inside me quickly. I gasped out loud at the invasion. I felt a sharp pain start to course through my body and I bit my lip to prevent myself from muttering curses.

"I've heard it can be most painful for the woman. Are you all right? I don't want to cause you any pain. I'm so sorry, we can stop," He said quickly, looking at me with a deep concern.

I shook my head at him. "It will pass, j-just give me a moment," I struggled to get out, trying to reassure him and get myself to relax at the same time.

I took a deep breath and I felt the pain start to cease a little only to be replaced by pleasure. I really wanted to feel something more, and so that was when I started to raise my hips a little to cradle the warm inside of me.

"Ahh, Hermione. Fuck!" He said in shock at the feeling. I hadn't noticed until now that he had been trembling, trying to prevent himself from moving to give me time to adjust.

"Apologies," I muttered with a smile.

"You are going to be the death of me," He responded with a grin as he put his hand on my leg to rest it against his waist for more leverage.

"Mr. Potter has anyone ever told you that you talk far too much?" I replied, teasing him with a bright smile.

He glared playfully at me before completely removing himself from inside me and thrusting gently back in. I shouted at the movement in shock. I glared back at him not wanting to be outdone, I moved my hips against his.

He grunted at the contact and wrapped his hands tighter around my waist. We started to move against one another, refusing to break eye contact even as the pleasure started to build to unspeakable volumes. I had lost count at that point by how many times I shouted his name a loud in pleasure. I knew I should have used a silenco…

I fisted my hands through his hair pulling him closer to me as he continued to move inside my wet depths back and forth. As I continued to moan, I felt him start to become stiff against me. He held me tightly before he awkwardly shouted my name and stilled completely. I was puzzled at what had just happened until I felt warmth start to enter into me in spurts. He panted for a bit before completely pulling out of me.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. You just felt so amazing and…ahh this so embarrassing. I didn't even get to bring you pleasure. How disrespectful—" He tried to get out with a completely distraught expression adorning his handsome face.

"Stop that," I interrupted, turning him to face me. "No one's first time is perfect I would imagine. I enjoyed myself very much. Besides, there's always time for other things later," I reassured him with a smile.

He flashed his famous grin at me before leaning down answering with a, "time for other things later? What other things are we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes at his antics before reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

_The next afternoon—_

"All right, you must tell me what has you so distracted," Ginny asserted from other end of mirror.

I just smiled and continued to let her rant. We were currently talking through a magical two-way mirror that Harry and Ron used to communicate to each other with during the summer breaks. From the moment I picked up my mirror, she could tell that something had happened to me. Yes, I was distracted and not exactly answering her questions like I would have normally, but I wondered if it was possible for someone to tell that Harry and I had made love just by looking at us. The logic of it made no sense to me.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-_

I was still rather sore the previous night after we first made love so we didn't engage in the act again at the insistence of Harry. He was not willing for any harm to come to me. However, that didn't prevent us from kissing profusely. It really had become extremely difficult to keep my hands off of him and I could tell that morning that he felt the same way when he practically refused to leave to start his estate duties.

Although the physical contact with Harry was absolutely incredible, creating an emotional connection with him that night was what I had enjoyed the most. We had spent hours last night just talking. Talking about our lives, our dreams, and our hopes. Anything really. I had never felt that connected with anyone in my life. I completely trusted him and that thought alone started to scare me the more that I thought about it. Trusting and relying on him was going to be dangerous in the long run, I did not need Ms. LeFont or Catherine to tell me that.

When the topic of my parents came up, I started to become a bit weary. I loved my parents and up until now more than anything in this world. I never felt comfortable with letting anyone else in to discover just how much out of fear of something bad happening to them. I knew I could trust Harry, but it was still difficult.

"Hermione, I just asked you about your parents," He said looking at me expectantly.

"Can we not discuss this please?" I responded, avoiding his gaze and shifting away from him on the bed.

"You know so much about my upbringing and probably even more about my real heritage. How fair is it that you know all of that and I don't know anything about how you grew up?" He said with a playful pout that normally I would have loved but was currently not in the mood for.

"I said no," I asserted looking at him with an angry expression on my face now.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that," He asserted stubbornly.

I sighed out loud, a little annoyed at him and the situation. I knew that he would not give up without learning whatever he wanted to know. He was much too stubborn to know when to stop.

"I had a great childhood with parents who loved me more than I gave them credit for at times," I responded reluctantly. He nodded at me to continue. I rolled my eyes and forced myself to continue on. "My parents were dentists, they operated and cleaned teeth…?" I said, trying to explain the muggle occupation to him.

"I've read about the work that they do in a book once," He assured me.

"Oh, all right that's good then. They were very pleasant people and extremely kind. They often did their work for free, believing that everyone deserved to have the best teeth they could have," I said with a smile, thinking of a particular memory. I shook my head away from my thoughts and looked at Harry. "I attribute my thirst for knowledge and passion for reading to them. Although, they would have told you that I was in a league of my own when it came to that. I started reading before I could walk apparently."

"That sounds like you," Harry said playfully.

I hit him playfully on the shoulder in return. "I still remember the day I was taken away from them. I don't think I will forget it," I spoke softly, with a dark expression coming over me.

"How did it happen?" He asked curiously with concern.

"I was 11, the same age that all muggle-borns are taken away from their parents. I think it was worse because I felt like something bad was going to happen. It was the day after my birthday and we were celebrating with flavored ice and a trip to the town centre to see a play. My parents worked late the day before and we weren't able to celebrate the day of my actual birthday, so they promised to make it up to me the next day," I explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You see, having any form of desert was a rarity for a child of a dentist. So naturally, you could only imagine my excitement at being able to indulge on a sweet on birthday. It was like a dream come true."

"Anyway, my father had just purchased the flavored ice for us and we were all on the way to the play. Suddenly, everything around us literally froze except for us. I had never witnessed anything like that before. I had done accidental magic growing up, but never to this magnitude. Even before my dad grabbed me up in his arms to try and protect me, I knew that my life would never be the same again. Two wizards and a witch with long dark clocks approached us and told my parents to let me go quietly. Of course they refused and I was pulled forcibly from their arms, while one of wizards used a memory charm on them. They stripped all memories of me being their daughter away from them, and then they unfroze everything around us and took me away from them forever. I was given to Elisa, my muggle-born caretaker, until you came along."

Harry immediately got of the bed following my story, and stalked across the room completely naked in anger. I doubt that he was even aware that he was exposed.

"Let me get this straight. These evil, despicable excuses of wizards from the Ministry of Magic I would assume, just came up to you and your family and just took you away like you were some-some toy. And then they proceeded to wipe away your parents memories of you. They can't do that!" He shouted out in pure hatred and anger.

I pulled the bedcover closer around me before answering. "They can and they did. It's wizarding law Harry. They usually take the muggle-born the day after their birthday. Probably to be generous in their completely disturbed minds."

"I don't care, you can't just take away someone's _child_!" Harry asserted bawling up his fist. If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have been so turned on by his nakedness and fierce protection of me.

"You've never heard the story of how muggle-borns are taken away have you?" I asked with a sad smile on my face. He shook his head in response.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's horrible what happened to you. No wonder you didn't want to talk about it. I feel bad all the time about not getting to know my own parents, but I could never imagine being ripped out of their lives the way you and others have," He said with a sad disbelieving expression on his face.

"Harry, come to bed. You must be freezing right now," I replied in concern.

He looked down at himself for the first time, realising his undressed state. He immediately started to blush and awkwardly ran to the bed and slipped beneath the covers. His cold body reached out to mine and I snuggled against it welcomingly.

"Do you ever wish you could see them again?" He asked softly looking down at me against his chest.

"Everyday, but I've come to the realisation that even if some miracle happened and I was able to see them again, what would be the point? They wouldn't remember who I am would they? Memory charms are very difficult to undo," I replied, struggling to control myself from breaking down.

He sighed before muttering encouraging words against my hair as he held me tighter. I had never felt more connected to someone before and I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else but him.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-_

"I know you're still there. I can see you remember. Please get out of fantasy land and return to the present," Ginny said in annoyance with a raise of her red eyebrow.

"Oh, apologies. I was just thinking about some things," I answered, coming back to the present.

"Yes, I can see that. You want to know what I think?" She said with a smug expression on her face that had me a little frightened.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked apprehensively.

"I think you know exactly what I think. You and Harry finally made love!"

"N-no we did _not_ do that. Why would you even begin to think that we did?" I responded so unconvincingly that I secretly chided myself inside for the failed attempt.

"Caught red handed. So tell me everything. Was he a patient lover? Is he well equipped?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Ginny, stop it. It's Harry we're talking about."

"Help a witch out. There were always bets going around school about his size in particular. I would love to collect some payment from the girls at Hogwarts if I'm right."

"I would never disclose private information like that. See, this is exactly why I detest gossip. It does not appear to be in the best interests of anyone that could even possibly—" I tried to get out.

"Ah ha! So you were intimate with him! I knew it!" She exclaimed in glee.

"What?! No, Ginny please don't say anything. I didn't mean for that to come out. You tricked me!" I shouted back in annoyance at myself for revealing such information.

"I would never tell anyone Hermione. What are you even worried about anyway? The wizarding world thinks that the two of you are already intimate."

"Yes well, having them think that and to actually have proof of it are two completely different things," I emphasized.

"All right, all right," She responded with a huff. "So…how large are we talking? We can use dimensions. The size of a quill, a carrot, a pickle…" She trailed off with a hopeful smile.

"Ginny!" I shouted out in disbelief.

* * *

_In the walls of portraits—_

As long as I have been at House Black, I never really had a full day to discover the estate besides the library. While Harry was with Sirius discussing manners of the household, I decided to go on a tour of the whole estate myself. I had the day off from lessons and it couldn't have been a better time to do so. One room in particular that I wanted to see was the walls of portraits.

The walls of portraits are full of paintings of members from both House Black and House Potter. I always had a deep interest in the arts and a great portion of these paintings were created by some of the most famous artists in all of Britain. When I finally made my way into the room, several fires from the fireplaces magically lit up in a soft hue to illuminate the walls beautifully. Whoever designed this room did a fantastic job.

As I walked along the walls, I could already tell which portraits belonged to which side of the family without having to read the names under them. While the Potter side was very welcoming and friendly, even waving at me, the Black side was the exact opposite. The Black side consisted of the truest kinds of purebloods and had the mentality to match. A lot of shouts of mudblood scum filled the room as I walked past them. I was quite thankful for the useful spell Remus had taught me for silencing portraits when I told him I wanted to visit the portrait room. I allowed the Potter side to remain alive and moving, but the Black side was silenced so I could appreciate the paintings the way I always wanted to.

It amazed me how much the males on the Potter side truly looked uncannily alike. They were all tall with unruly jet-black hair, strong cheek-bones, and spectacles. I shook my head with a smile as I imagined Harry growing up to look even more like his ancestors except for the green eyes, which he apparently inherited from his mother. I finally made my way to the last two portraits in the hall. They were two paintings of the immediate Potter family. One showed James and Lily Potter alone, smiling at one another with loving faces. The other painting showed both parents with a small bouncing bundle of joy in Lily's arms with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. It was a smaller version of Harry himself.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in the scene. "They looked so happy together," I said a loud to no one in particular.

"They were," a male voice answered from behind me.

I turned around to face King Sirius himself looking up at the painting in front of us. I gasped in shock and gave a poor excuse of a curtsy. He waved his hand at me in annoyance telling me to rise.

"King Sirius, my apologies. I was not aware of your presence, had I been I would have—" I struggled to get out.

"There is no around Hermione. Calm yourself," He answered looking at me with a blank expression. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as he continued. "I needed to speak with you in private and this is probably as good a place as any to speak. I see that you completely silenced my side of the family by the way."

"I-I I'm so sorry. It was a very rude thing for me to do. I had no right," I said trying to amend the situation.

"It's just as well. Probably a smart thing to do when coming in here. I haven't been in here in ages. The last time I was here was when Harry's parents died and I moved all of the Potter portraits into this room from his home. I tried to burn the Black portraits down in my youth. I still want to every time I think of this place."

"What stops you sir?"

"Remus. He tells me I cannot possibly burn down art. When life dies, art is what keeps the world moving along the way it should," He responded with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes.

I smiled at the thought. That was definitely a Remus thing to say and I agreed with him about the art aspect.

"On to the topic at hand, I understand that you and Harry are becoming quite close," He stated, obviously not expecting an answer. I bowed my head anyway. "I'm glad to know that you are fulfilling his needs, but you need to constantly be aware of what is expected of you and what is also expected of him. He will eventually need to marry, and you must know that the person he marries cannot possibly be you."

I looked back at him defiantly, refusing to let myself break down in front of him. I was not an idiot. I knew my 'place' in this despicable idea of a universe.

"I am not trying to hurt your feelings Hermione. I am just trying to get you to see the gravity of the situation. I understand that you are a very realistic and logical person. All that I'm trying to get you to do is to think more with your head and not with your heart. Your heart will only lead you down a place you cannot go."

"So let me make sure I understand you correctly. What you're saying is that it was perfectly fine for James and Lily Potter to fabricate a whole heritage and upbringing to be together and have a half-blood child, but it is not fine for Harry and I to be together. Am I _understanding_ you correctly?" I said hotly, not at all caring that the way I was speaking to a highborn could have me beheaded.

"You know very well what I'm saying. I don't want my godson to get hurt, possibly killed for committing the same acts of his father. I will simply not allow it," He asserted.

"Well, I mean if you 'simply will not allow it' then it just won't happen now will it? You couldn't prevent what happened to his parents as hard as you tried and I think that you truly hate yourself for it and now you're trying to be overprotective of their son. You should know better than most people that the world doesn't work the way we want it to. All we can do is try to make the most out of the situations we're given and I truly believe that if you do not allow Harry to make his own decisions, you will come to regret it. I care very much about Harry and whatever _he _decides to do about it is his business. Not mine and most definitely not yours," I said before curtsying and walking away.

I could hear the Potter family speaking as I started walking through the door.

"Well, I most definitely like her. No one can ever say that the Potter men don't pick their women well," an older male voice from one of the paintings said.

I smiled at the comment and closed the door behind me. It probably wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done arguing with a King, but it wouldn't be me if I hadn't.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor—_

He stared deeply into the flames, trying to calm his mind and avoid the background noise that his useless followers were making. They were arguing over the best way to capture the Potter brat and not one had come up with a decent way to do it. He began to wonder if he would be better off he eliminated them all from his presence…

"Lord Voldemort, we could simply set fire to House Black and kill him that way," one of the followers suggested.

"Goyle, sometimes I wonder if you have peas in that oversized head of yours instead of brains. What part of 'I must be the one to kill the boy' did you not understand?! Besides, killing a King of one of the most prominent houses would only create more problems. We saw what happened when the muggle loving fool James Potter was killed," Lord Voldemort replied with a shake of his head.

"May I suggest we lure the boy out by taking away what he holds most dear to him," another voice chimed in.

"I swear I'm surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles. Is no one listening to what I'm saying?! Killing another King will only create more problems!" He shouted in pure anger.

"No my lord, not Sirius Black. I am suggesting someone of far more importance in the eyes of the Potter boy," the voice said coming closer.

Lord Voldemort turned to him with an intrigued expression on his ghastly face. "Whom do you have in mind Lucious?"

"The muggle-born private servant that was hired a few months ago. Hermione I believe her name is. My son Draco has told me during his stay there that the two have become quite close. More so than is usual for a master and their servant," Lucious replied in a sweetly satisfied tone.

"Most interesting. The Potter men do seem to have a particular weakness for muggle-born women…" Voldemort trailed off to himself with a grin.

"What was that my lord?"

"Nothing. I have a new task for all of you. Bring the mudblood to me," He demanded with a malicious glint in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** So we have a lot going on in this chapter. Hermione and Harry finally get physical (yay), Hermione lays down the law for Sirius, and Voldemort is just Voldemort. I will say that the lemon section was more tamed than I usually like to write, but I did so with the restrictions on M rated stories in mind. Let me know if you liked it or hated it. Preview for next chapter: Hermione and Harry cannot keep their hands to themselves, Victor Krum pays a visit, and Voldemort and followers put their plan into motion. There will only be a few more chapters left to this story because I would really like to move on to the next one I'm writing, which I'm really excited about. Please read and review as always! Much appreciated! :)


End file.
